Addiction I can't deny anymore
by Canhaan
Summary: Ils étaient juste amis. Ils se sont découvert une passion qu'ils ne soupçonnaient même pas. Mais pour une fois que l'un trouve un intérêt dans sa vie, vient le temps du mariage pour l'autre. Il y en a qui comprennent et abandonnent... Puis d'autres pas !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! **:) je débarque (enfin) avec une nouvelle histoire (depuis le temps). J'en ai écris des bouts par-ci par-là mais rien n'est terminé je préviens. Contrairement à mes habitudes, ceci n'est pas une one-shot. Juste, je ne sais pas encore vraiment où ça va aller ^^ Le rating... ben je ne sais pas trop si je vais me "lâcher" ou pas par la suite ! Peut être raisonnablement mais probable donc... ^^

Alors petit récap rapide :

**/** Pardon pour l'orthographe (encore et toujours les fautes ! )

**/** Naruto ne m'appartient pas... (snif)

**/** Bonne lecture (!)

.

* * *

Le début des emmerdes !

_._

« _Je hais les tempêtes de sable…_ »

La fameuse tempête avait commencé à souffler une heure plus tôt, et bloquait désormais l'équipe de Konoha.

Ses quatre membres n'espéraient pour l'instant qu'une chose : atteindre Suna au plus vite.

Un chercheur avait réussi à faire éclore une plante unique au pays du vent, qui autrefois avait disparu. Les données sur ses propriétés s'étaient perdues depuis longtemps. Le membre dont la venue était tant attendue était bien évidemment Sakura. Bien que les plantes tropicales ne soient pas son domaine de prédilection, sa connaissance des élixirs et antidotes était irréfutable. Le projet consistait à réactualiser ses données, puis ramener une pousse à Konoha afin d'en étudier le comportement dans un environnement différent.

Le rôle de Saï, était en tant que camarade et escorte personnelle de Sakura. Toute grande fille qu'elle était malgré tout, lors des excursions qui allaient la faire voyager aux quatre coins de la région du vent, sa protection assurait par la même occasion celle des recherches menées.

Naruto, qui bien évidemment était présent, avait pour sa part à faire avec Gaara. C'était pour ainsi dire sa première mission diplomatique, et Tsunade lui avait bien fait savoir que de l'issue de cette mission dépendrait son prochain salaire. A la suite d'une terrible confrontation avec l'Akatsuki survenue quelques semaines plus tôt, l'alliance des villages cachés contre l'organisation de la lune rouge s'était soldée par le démantèlement de la statue d'invocation des bijuu. Gros échec pour les déserteurs. Le problème subsistait qu'ils avaient toujours en leur possession trois des démons actuellement capturés, à savoir Nibi, Sichibi et Rokubi. A l'heure actuelle Suna avait récupéré le sien, et rapatrié l'œil du colosse de pierre renfermant le Sukaku. Il fallait désormais assurer la surveillance de l'entité jusqu'à la placer en lieu sûr, et établir officiellement un nouveau rapport d'alliance et de collaboration entre Suna et Konoha. La fraternité entre jinchuriki avait poussé le jeune Kazekage a exigé personnellement que son ami soit acquitté de cette tâche.

Enfin, pour soutenir si d'éventuelles boulettes survenaient de la part de Naruto, et également en tant que leader, Shikamaru était venu compléter l'équipe.

Les quatre membres avaient effectué les deux tiers de leur voyage, et le désert allait être leur unique itinéraire durant de longues heures encore. Mais attendant, ils se retrouvaient ensablés, certes à l'abri, mais tout de même sédentarisés dans une vieille grotte.

Pour certains qui ont la bougeotte, c'est dur.

- « Maaaah ! Comment après plus d'une heure ça peut encore souffler autant ?! »

- « De la même manière qu'après plus d'une heure tu peux toujours autant brailler. » répondit la seule fille du groupe.

- « Tes lacunes en météorologie sont définitivement fondées. » commenta narquoisement un deuxième.

- « Mina, uruseï… »

- « Quelle charmante ambiance. »

L'inconscient qui venait de mettre son grain de sel manqua de se prendre un poing. Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter, qu'à défaut de comprendre la subtilité des sentiments, Saï ait une maîtrise si parfaite de l'ironie. Enfin, c'était une ambiance normale. Naruto boudait, Sakura essayait de le raisonner, Saï commentait inutilement. Et Shikamaru observait tranquillement le trio.

Brusquement le vent cessa. Naruto, dont la mobilité était déjà à l'œuvre, s'arrêta juste à temps pour laisser passer la large cape brune de la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci tenait encore un large éventail aux cercles violets si reconnaissables, tandis que le vent reprenait de plus belle à l'extérieur.

- « Temari ? Qu'est ce que c'était à l'instant ? »

- « Une des bourrasques était trop violente. Je l'ai fait cesser un instant. » fit la nouvelle arrivante en lui désignant son arme.

- « Suge… » Si Naruto réussissait à trancher une cascade grâce à son affinité avec le vent, il n'avait jamais pensé à le faire avec l'élément lui-même.

- « Non, Naruto ! » stoppa immédiatement Sakura qui devinait l'idée suicidaire de son camarade.

- « Tu es venue à notre rencontre en tant qu'escorte personnelle? » commença le juunin de l'équipe.

- « Désolée, mais je pars en mission. Il y avait pourtant un coin des archives à te faire ranger durant ton séjour, Nara. »

Shikamaru et Temari étaient des habitués des villages respectifs de leur acolyte. A savoir qu'au dernier déplacement du jeune homme au village du sable, son intérêt pour la manipulation des fibres de chakra qu'ont les marionnettistes de Suna, l'avait amené à se retrouver coincé sous une montagne de dossiers, promptement tombés sur lui après qu'il ai à peine saisi un livre. Encore aujourd'hui soupçonneux d'avoir senti une brise au moment de se faire engloutir, Shikamaru s'était vu contraint par son guide de remettre tout en place.

- « Moué… sans façon. »

- « Temari-san, vu que tu dois bien connaître le désert, dans combien de temps la tempête cessera ? »

- « J'ose espérer bientôt… Tout au plus une demi-heure. »

- « Encore ..! Je déteste vraiment le sable ! »

.

* * *

.

Les ninjas de Konoha aperçurent enfin les murailles du village du sable.

Après que la tempête ait cessé, Temari s'en était rapidement allée en les avertissant anodinement de se méfier de rapaces assez fréquents en ce moment à Suna. Pourtant malgré les observations fréquentes de Naruto, pas de trace de ces bestioles en arrivant. Ils furent bientôt conduit au palais du Kazekage et reçus par Baki. Le bâtiment semblait en ébullition, mais le précepteur des Sabaku semblait s'y être habitué. Malgré tout il apparaissait lui aussi légèrement tendu.

- « Ohayo Baki-senseï » salua l'équipe.

- « Ohayo, ninjas de Konoha. »

- « Apparemment vous êtes surchargés. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Uzumaki Naruto est dans la place ! »

- « Ce n'est pas exactement ça, mais je dois avouer que c'est l'effervescence. Le Conseil s'est réunit il y quelques heures, la cinquième fois en six jours. Et avec ça, Temari reste introuvable. »

- « Temari-san ? » intervint Sakura. « A vrai dire nous nous sommes croisé en venant jusqu'à Suna. »

- « Où exactement ? »

- « Bof… En plein désert ! »

- « Naruto ! »

Alors que Sakura tentait de frapper la petite tête blonde, Saï prit le relais.

- « A environ une heure du village, à la dernière chaîne de rocher en direction du nord. Nous avons partagé une caverne durant la tempête.»

- « Elle s'est peu attardée avec nous, et elle a prétexté une mission... mais ce n'est donc pas le cas. Que s'est-il passer exactement pour qu'elle ai fui ? »

- « Shikamaru, cela ne nous regarde p… »

- « Elle doit se marier. »

- « Elle est fiancée ??! Avec qui ?! »

- « Na-ru-to… ! »

- « C'est un peu délicat à aborder. »

Shikamaru s'éloigna du groupe pour s'avancer vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Son regard se porta sur le désert immense qui s'étendait devant lui. Pourquoi il n'avait pas compris que quelque chose clochait ? On envoi pas un élément comme Temari à l'autre bout du pays après un événement majeur comme le retour d'un bijuu. Ni à l'annonce d'un traité avec un village dont on est une ambassadrice régulière.

- « … Quoiqu'il en soit, elle a dû forcer l'allure après notre rencontre. S'il faut aller la chercher, c'est maintenant. Vu que Naruto et Sakura peuvent désormais commencer leur mission, vous n'avez pas nécessairement besoin de moi. Je vais retourner suivre sa piste puisque j'ai le temps. »

- « Shikamaru, je ne sais pas si Tsunade-sama accepterait... »

- « Tout va bien Sakura. Vous êtes arrivés à bon port. Je ramène cette fille galère et tout le monde est content. »

- « Oui peut être… après tout ce mariage semble important. Son… fiancé s'inquiète ? »

- « Si elle revient, elle pourra le choisir. »

- « Ah ! Je vois… »

C'était assez déroutant comme situation, et tous les membres de l'équipe étaient presque choqués d'apprendre que non seulement la sœur du Kazekage allait se marier, mais qu'en plus elle ne connaissait même pas son futur. Naruto n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste face à cette annonce inattendue.

- « C'est pas difficile de savoir pourquoi elle a fui ! Ce Gaara, il va m'entendre ! »

- « Le Kazekage peut désormais vous recevoir » annonça alors la secrétaire qui s'était glissée vicieusement derrière l'Uzumaki alors qu'il proférait sa menace.

- « Haï. Baki-senseï, excusez nous ».

Naruto, après avoir salué Shikamaru, commença à suivre la secrétaire à qui on put l'entendre demander « _Oh oui c'est vrai ! Dîtes, vous avez quoi comme bestioles volantes à Suna ?_ ».

- « Shikamaru, donc tu repars ? » demanda Sakura juste avant de suivre son coéquipier.

- « Yep »

- « Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? »

- « Ne traîne pas trop en route mec ! » cria Naruto plus loin.

Shikamaru salua évasivement le jinchuriki. « Non sa ira Saï. Dîtes seulement au Kazekage que je lui ramène sa sœur. »

.

* * *

.

C'est court, c'était pour mettre en bouche. ^^ Faut bien poser le contexte.

Review, someone ?


	2. Chapter 2

Yo ! Deuxième chapitre. Bon je crois qu'en général, mes chapitres ne seront pas très long. Mais ! ça oblige à mieux le savourer jusqu'au prochain ^^

Bonne lecture !

_._

* * *

Ordre du jour : « **galère **! »

_._

- « Yo. Je ne me rappelle pas que tu es jamais été aussi rapide. Ca a été plus difficile que je ne l'aurai cru de te pister. »

- « Shikamaru… »

Après de longues heures que Shikamaru pouvaient qualifier de tout à fait "chiantes et inutiles", il avait eu de la chance qu'elle se soit arrêtée à un point d'eau situé en pleine forêt. Par de nombreuses fois, elle avait modifié son itinéraire, changé sa course. S'il n'était pas aussi observateur il aurait filé n'importe où. De son côté, Temari le regardait ahurie : si en effet elle s'était attendue à ce que quelqu'un la course tôt ou tard, elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir _lui_, ce fainéant. Tout en portant de l'eau fraîche à ses lèvres, Shikamaru se décida à ouvrir les hostilités.

- « Normalement la future mariée a d'autres choses à faire que d'effectuer une mission. »

Ah ! Vexée vu la tête.

La sunienne reprit instantanément sa route. Toujours sur ses talons, le jeune homme ne démordit pas et lui trouva bien vite une autre pique.

- « Tu comptes aller chercher toi-même ta robe… peut être au Pays de la Foudre ? »

- « Arrêtes, le message est passé. Je fais quelque chose de stupide, mais pas autant que ce mariage… »

Certes...

Mais qu'elle s'arrête de bouger il était crevé ! Il l'attrapa fermement et la tourna face à lui.

- « Ok stop ! Je ne t'ai pas rattrapé pour que tu partes l'instant d'après courir je ne sais où. Je te lâche, mais arrête de fuir. »

A ces derniers mots, les yeux de Temari lui renvoyèrent une souffrance profonde, et Shikamaru se sentit tout petit. Pour le coup, le regard était difficile à soutenir.

...

- « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de ce mariage ? » lui demanda t-il mal à l'aise.

Au fond il le savait très bien.

C'était un mariage arrangé, pas la peine d'aller bien loin pour trouver les contraintes. Un mariage d'intérêts, ni plus ni moins. Sans détourner son regard, elle envoya avec dextérité un kunaï se planter sur une vipère qui traînait par là. La jeune femme le regarda de haut comme elle allait en faire de même pour lui.

- « On ne choisit pas son époux sur une liste. Et je ne veux pas choisir l'homme avec qui je vais passer le reste de mes jours selon des critères que ces vieux crétins du village m'auront imposé. Ils peuvent me présenter un homme avec les spermatozoïdes les plus perfectionnés de toute la terre, je n'en veux pas ! »

Digne d'elle ce genre de commentaire contre la gente masculine. Mais en même temps, comment ne pas être compréhensif ? Cette triste tradition des mariages arrangés perdurait malheureusement encore dans les familles puissantes pour sauvegarder leur prestige.

- « Tu en as rencontré combien ? » demanda t-il avec compassion, et à cette nouvelle question, l'attitude de la kunochi se radoucit.

- « Six… » Elle marqua une pause le temps de soupirer, puis reprit. « Se sont de bons ninjas. Tous très polis. Très aimables. Même pas repoussants... Mais tellement occupés à vouloir faire bonne figure. » Nouveau soupir. « Ce n'est pas vraiment la personnalité le problème, ils semblent un minimum intéressant. Mais… aucun ne m'a parlé franchement. Soit le ton était trop formel, soit le ton était trop... idiot ! là-je-cherche-à-te-séduire. Banal. Il n'y avait pas de… de connexion. Pas de spontanéité. »

Elle s'assis lourdement par terre et ferma les yeux.

- « Je n'ai pas envie de retourner au village maintenant. »

Shikamaru acquiesça. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés pour contempler un instant le ciel. Temari leva doucement ses paupières. Des nuages…

- « Au moins, eux ils sont libres. » murmura t-elle ironiquement. Tiens, l'envie d'être un nuage tout d'un coup.

- « La nouvelle de ce mariage a dû être soudaine pour toi. Je ne pensais pas que Gaara était préoccupé à ce point des affaires de sa sœur. »

- « Il a du céder. Les circonstances… »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et regarda fixement sa partenaire. Qu'elle lui explique les choses plus précisément sinon il allait définitivement faire une sieste. Semblant avoir perçu son flot de pensées, la jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son récit.

- « Depuis la récente défaite de l'Akatsuki, après que leur réceptacle ai été détruit, tu le sais, Ichibi est revenu à Suna. Seulement les anciens du Conseil ont immédiatement fait part de leur projet de lui sceller un nouveau jinchuriki. »

Shikamaru se redressa immédiatement.

- « Gaara n'autoriserait jamais ça, il est le mieux placé pour savoir… »

- « C'est ce que tout le monde croyait, et je suis sûre que lui-même a réfuté jusqu'au bout cette solution. Mais le Conseil a fait pression sous l'argument que les autres pays en ont fait une priorité. Certains ont annoncé avoir déjà sceller leurs bijuu. Garder constamment en sûreté un démon inactif et potentiellement "libre" est risqué, et pas sans mal. Le seul moyen pour empêcher qu'on nous dérobe Ichibi, est qu'il se défende par lui-même. »

Triste exposé, même si compréhensible.

- « Certes, mais la position de jinchuriki, aussi puissante soit elle, est loin d'être la plus prospère. Enfin... Je peux supposer qu'avec Gaara au pouvoir et les mentalités ayant dû évoluer, la situation en sera autrement. »

Shikamaru laissa sa réflexion vagabonder jusqu'au futur époux, cet homme qui aura été recommandé par le Conseil et donc si prometteur. Serait-ce alors lui le réceptacle d'Ichibi ? Pourquoi sinon avoir commencer son explication par ce point ? Le mariage avait été décidé aussi soudainement qu'avait eu lieu le démantèlement des bijuus, c'était à prendre en compte. Et avec Temari, pourtant forte de caractère mais perturbée au point de ne pas reprendre son discours, cette histoire est plus louche qu'elle n'en a laissé pour l'instant entendre.

- « Qui va devenir réceptacle ? »

Elle baissa la tête, le regarda étroitement, et déclara avec mépris :

- « Ma progéniture ».

- « … »

La Sabaku allait devoir consentir à un mariage forcé dans le but de fournir une enveloppe corporelle à un démon. Tout de suite, Shikamaru avait finalement bien envie de l'aider à s'échapper.

- « Voilà la triste vérité ! Il y a urgence et on me réclame un héritier. Ce mariage a le but unique de me faire procréer ! Mon premier enfant est destiné à devenir jinchuriki ! Un enfant qui n'aura rien demandé, et qui sera scellé en tant qu'arme de guerre ! »

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

De toute façon, les enfants qui deviennent ninja seront eux-mêmes des potentiels armes de guerre. La différence avec celui-ci, est que cette arme sera massivement destructrice.

- « Je suis l'aînée de la grande lignée des Sabaku… Je vais suivre le même destin que pour ma mère… » Peu à peu, Temari se laissait emporter par l'impuissance. « Va savoir, si l'expérience est si terrible que ça je crèverais comme elle à l'accouchement ! »

La vision de la sunienne ensanglantée après avoir donner naissance, et inerte à côté d'un bébé braillard qui réclame seulement sa mère, arracha un frisson au ninja.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtise » la coupa t-il. « Gaara était son troisième enfant, ta mère était déjà fatiguée. Et elle n'a pas du avoir beaucoup de soutien lors de cette grossesse. Toi tu ne seras pas seule. »

- « Tu penses à qui en disant ça ? Au futur père ? Honnêtement, tous les hommes que j'ai rencontrés sont dignes du mien… Vouloir un enfant pour la descendance est une chose. Vouloir un enfant pour le pouvoir en est une autre. Le bien être de l'enfant et de la mère ne constituent pas souvent une priorité… »

Les mots ne sortaient plus. Elle tremblait désormais. Elle se sentait faible, mais c'était tellement dur de ne pas pleurer. Elle savait que tôt ou tard elle aurait un bébé. Mais même si elle le savait, c'était aussi soudain que si on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était déjà enceinte. Et dans quelles conditions allait-elle donner naissance !

Les hommes sont parfois maladroits dans ce genre de situation. Il pouvait soit lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule, soit lui caresser un peu le dos. Shikamaru se savait surtout particulièrement inexpérimentés pour consoler les demoiselles. Mais il opta quand même pour « faire quelque chose ». Doucement, il amena une main vers elle, qui surprise, leva la tête. Son petit nez était légèrement rougi. Sa bouche formait une petite moue tandis qu'elle plissait ses yeux devenus brillants afin de ralentir ses pleurs. Pour échapper à la vue de cette image qu'il jugea gênante mais bizarrement attendrissante, Shikamaru agit finalement tout autrement. Il s'avança et la serra contre lui.

Voilà… En fait ce n'était pas si dur de prendre une fille dans ses bras. Même s'il n'avait jamais imaginé que la première à qui il montrerait de l'affection soit cette tigresse. Mais il n'aurait pas pu ne pas se rappeler qu'elle aussi l'avait déjà vu pleurer. Cela ne lui coûtait en rien de lui montrer, encore à elle ce côté de sa personnalité. Elle avait déjà découvert le Shikamaru qui supporte difficilement la détresse des autres.

- « Désolée » dit-elle piteusement en s'éloignant.

- « Tu n'as pas être désolée. C'est moi qui suis désolé pour toi » lui répondit-il en resserrant sa prise. « Ne pense surtout pas que j'ai pitié de toi. Et reste là. Tu n'es pas prête. Tant que tu as besoin de souffler, tu peux rester comme ça. »

Temari étouffa à moitié un « _Tu veux me refaire pleurer ou quoi ?_ » et repartit de plus belle en cachant sa tête contre son torse.

- « Non » souffla t-il, « je veux seulement repousser l'échéance. »

...

Durant de longues minutes, elle finit de calmer, puis bientôt il ne l'entendit plus renifler. Elle leva son visage vers lui, attendrissante au point de le déstabiliser encore. Mais à son grand soulagement, elle ne soutint pas le regard et s'appuya plus fort contre lui.

- « Finalement ces rapaces n'étaient rien d'autres que les membres du conseil. Je ne peux qu'approuver le surnom. »

Cette allusion lui décocha même un semblant de sourire.

- « Je crois que se marier et avoir un enfant, même si c'est précipité, ça n'amène pas forcément à un désastre. Que si l'enfant devient un jinchuriki, avec une mère qui l'aimera, des oncles qui pourront l'entraîner, le soutenir, et dont l'un ira d'ailleurs ensablé tous les idiots qui lui feront du tord (!), son avenir n'est pas forcément si triste. Mais… » et Shikamaru sentit les doigts de la jeune femme se resserrer sur sa veste. « De mon côté… devoir me plier à un homme… »

- « Ne dis pas ça. Le contact pourra très bien passer tôt ou tard. »

- « Mais au moment de passer à l'acte ? Ça, ça viendra bien avant que je n'ai éprouvé une once d'attirance pour lui ! Et je n'ai … jamais… »

Ouh mauvais, sujet délicat. Zone inexplorée pour lui non plus.

- « Je vais devoir m'offrir ! Et quand je dis offrir, c'est offrir tout ! » reprit-elle. « Et je dois mettre mon amour-propre de côté. » Elle recommençait à s'emporter.

- « Oui… »

Là, Shikamaru pouvait sentir ses joues s'empourprer. Disons qu'il est inapproprié de s'imaginer quelqu'un, en train de faire _quelque chose,_ alors que justement la concernée se trouve dans ses bras. Il essayait donc furieusement de s'empêcher d'imaginer ce quelque chose. Il essayait de lui sortir à tout prix une phrase, n'importe quoi, ce qui lui passerai par la tête à ce moment là, tant il était gêné. Mais Shikamaru commit : la boulette du siècle.

- « Et bien si tu es stressée par le fait de te marier parce que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre, c'est pas un problème, tu prends un amant ! »

...

… La forêt parue d'un coup bien calme.

Shikamaru se retrouva les bras ballants, avec un furieux mal de crâne. La furie commença aussitôt à s'éloigner, tout en proférant un...

- « CRÉTIN !! »

Le "crétin" balbutia « _Je..! Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…_ » avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Mais à cet argument pour l'instant pitoyable, Temari leva rageusement ses bras en l'air.

- « Oh si tu l'a dis explicitement ! J'ai peur de coucher parce que je ne sais pas m'y prendre ! Oui ! C'était ma seule préoccupation depuis le début, bravo ! Merci bien ! »

- « Galère ! Non d'accord j'ai dit quelque chose de stupide ! Mais… reste là ! »

- « NON ! Lâche… moi… »

...

De retour dans les bras de Shikamaru, d'ailleurs plus rouge que jamais, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle s'attendait Temari.

Elle était subitement calmée.

- « Ecoute ! C'était sur le coup, j'étais gêné par ton aveu … Je sais que tu n'es pas de ce genre de filles qui se préoccupent de « _ça_ » uniquement pour une question de plaisir. Je sais que tu as ta fierté. Que tu peux te montrer attentionnée avec ceux que tu aimes. Que lorsque tu offres un sourire c'est sincèrement. Et que si tu dois offrir… plus, tu voudras du respect et un retour sincère. Pardon… c'était idiot. »

- « Baka »

- « Excuse moi... »

Il lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais Temari en avait aussi assez, et de s'apitoyer, et de parler, et de fuir.

- « Je comprends l'importance de ce devoir, mais j'aurai du mal à l'assumer face à un homme indifférent. »

- « Alors t'as plus qu'à bien le choisir. »

- « Moué… »

Pas très convainquant comme oui.

- « Rentrons. »

- «... Je devrais te demander de me porter pour m'avoir fait pleurer. »

...

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un sourire nonchalant. Les deux jeunes gens revinrent tard dans la nuit au village du sable, à la charmante surprise des frères Sabaku et bien évidemment du Conseil. Aucun des deux ne pipa mot de leur conversation. Temari s'enferma dans un dojo et entreprit de se défouler. Shikamaru médita sur le toit de l'auberge où logeaient les ninjas de la feuille. Il allait avoir de quoi se distraire dans les jours à venir!

_._

* * *

_._

La suite... je sais pas quand ^^' héhé

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Je me suis surpassée, je ne pensais pas trouver l'inspiration à ce chapitre avant un temps (je le concède c'est pas non plus extraordinaire, mais ça met les éléments en place! ^^) Bon sinon le titre du chapitre, ben là peut inspiré, mais on s'en fou :p Bonne lecture !

_._

* * *

Lapis-lazuli

_._

Ça ne faisait pas parti des grands principes ninjas. Ça ne faisait pas non plus parti de la logique de beaucoup de personnes. Mais pour Nara Shikamaru c'était une évidence : tant qu'on ne nous a rien demandé de faire, il faut dormir. Et ce matin justement, c'était Naruto qui devait parler politique, pas lui. Quel bonheur simple alors d'ouvrir ses volets lorsque le soleil est déjà au zénith ! Dormir est essentiel. D'ailleurs ne saviez vous pas que chaque heure de sommeil que vous perdez, vous ne la récupérez jamais ? En dépit de ce qu'on pourrait croire, si on fait une nuit blanche et que le lendemain on dort douze heures de plus, que nenni ! On ne comble rien du tout et les conséquences viennent beaucoup plus tard.

Ainsi, Shikamaru assurait tout simplement ses vieux jours ! Mais disons que pour lui, cette explication pouvait se résumer par un « _j'ai la flemme_ » qui resterait sans appel.

Loin de ses débats sur la vertu de dormir le temps qu'il faut mais pas trop quand même, Shikamaru contemplait la vue de sa chambre comme il n'en avait pas eu pour l'instant l'occasion. Quand ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient dû réserver trois chambres. Seule femme du groupe, Sakura bien évidemment avait droit à la sienne. Quant aux trois autres, les négociations avaient pris plus de temps. Pour réduire les frais, ils avaient pris un chambre double et une chambre simple. Mais qui allait dormir avec qui ? Tout comme celle de Sakura, il était évident sur tous les points que la chambre simple avait tout les avantages : une paix royale et un lit double. L'autre n'en n'était pas pour autant moins accueillante, mais se voir écoper d'un lit tout petit et d'un colocataire en prime est moins avenant.

Naruto avait déclaré qu'il ronflait.

Saï qu'il avait besoin de place pour sa peinture.

Shikamaru qu'il était le leader de l'équipe.

Argument poids. Les négociations s'en étaient arrêtées là. Shikamaru avait bien dormi cette nuit.

Au moins, leurs bonnes relations avec la famille du Kazekage leur avaient permis de se voir réserver des chambrés du côté de l'avenue marchande, les plus appréciables en cette période festive à Suna. Si Shikamaru penchait un peu sa tête sur sa droite, il pouvait voir tout au bout de la rue le bâtiment principal du village, le Palais du Kazekage. Et de part et d'autre de l'auberge, d'autres hôtels, des restaurants, des stands de jeux, des boutiques d'étoffes, d'armes, de livres et autres, avec les habitations à l'étage supérieur. Les recherches qu'effectuait Sakura prenaient tout leurs sens lorsqu'on constatait cette ville, autrefois désertique dans tous les sens du terme, devenue plus ouverte aux étrangers et qui en dépit du climat aride avait vu fleurir d'avantage de jardins, privés ou publics.

Shikamaru s'en retourna à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pour cette courte journée, il pouvait au moins faire quelque chose d'utile.

Ayant délaissé sa veste du juunin, c'est en simple civil qu'il se dirigea plus tard vers la bibliothèque du village. Le hall lui-même, au carrelage en damier et aux imposantes colonnes n'était qu'un aperçu de la grande capacité d'accueil du bâtiment, accessoirement doté de salles de conférences, ainsi que de la plus grande partie des archives recensées sur le pays du Vent.

Le ninja passa le reste de l'après midi fourré dans des écrits, sur le savoir et les techniques des grandes familles qui s'étaient succédées au village. Tantôt accoudé à une fenêtre, profitant de la vue pour jeter des coups d'œil extérieurs, tantôt perdu entre les rayons, simplement appuyé contre une étagère, ou bien affalé dans un fauteuil. Il était toujours le nez plongé dans un bouquin, les sourcils parfois froncés qui renforçaient un air neutre qu'on lui connaissait bien. Il n'avait pas spécialement le profil d'un intellectuel, mais cette attitude nonchalante qu'il avait de feuilleter un bouquin aux démonstrations compliquées eût tôt fait d'attirer le regard de toutes les bibliothécaires. Ces dernières assistaient généralement tel un rituel à ses allées et venues. Après tout, généralement c'était les vieux ou les enfants qui se rendaient à la bibliothèque. Il était rare d'avoir la possibilité de renseigner un homme vigoureux et qui, en dehors de son apparente insociabilité, avait l'air tout à fait séduisant.

Lorsque Temari pénétra dans la salle des archives une heure avant sa fermeture, le soir était tombé. Elle voulait simplement se renseigner pour trouver un bouquin sur des pierres précieuses, cependant si elle trouva la documentaliste, pourtant bien à son poste derrière son bureau, la demoiselle était concentrée à observer un jeune homme qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu d'une allée et qui était apparemment prit dans sa lecture. Alors comme ça il empêchait les gens de faire leur boulot ? Ne pouvant résister à pareille occasion, Temari sortit un petit éventail de sa poche, et avec une exacte précision, dirigea une fugace rafale dans la direction du shinobi. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et le livre lui échappa subitement des mains. Ayant apparemment reprit ses esprits par ce que venait de faire Temari, la documentaliste s'en retourna toute confuse à sa tâche. Shikamaru avança visiblement ennuyé d'avoir été dérangé dans sa lecture.

...

- « J'ai dû louper un épisode, mais ai-je dis quelque chose de désagréable ? »

- « J'avais cru que tu t'étais endormi » répondit ironiquement la kunochi. « Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? »

- « Je profite d'avoir du temps libre et _personne d'assez sournois_ pour me surveiller pour faire des recherches. »

- « Et tu y as passé toute ta journée ? »

- « Oui, ou plutôt une courte journée. »

- « Alors qu'il y en a qui souffre dès l'aube… Tu as mangé ? »

- « Nan, j'étais trop occupé. »

- « Occupé ? » répéta Temari en souriant. « Je suppose qu'avec le temps gagné sur ta pause déjeuné, tu peux finir plus tôt. Je t'invite à boire un verre. Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser bien sûr. »

- « Bon, puisque j'ai le choix... j'accepte… »

.

* * *

.

Temari le fit patienter deux minutes le temps d'aller chercher son fameux livre, temps pendant lequel la demoiselle au comptoir en profita pour bien le regarder de haut en bas, puis les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent sortir du bâtiment. Shikamaru la suivit dans une petite buvette et ils s'assirent tous deux à une table reculée de l'échoppe.

- « Pourquoi un bouquin sur les pierres précieuses ? » désigna Shikamaru en pointant le livre du doigt.

- « Ça doit être la septième que je reçois » répondit la jeune femme en lui désignant une petite bague bleutée qu'elle sortie de sa poche. « Et ce type était particulièrement imbu de lui-même. Les demandes de mariage ont perdu toute magie pour moi. À mon âge c'est triste. »

- « Tu ne vas bientôt plus avoir assez de doigts pour toutes les mettre. »

- « Je les revendrais… »

Une serveuse arriva et ils commandèrent. Saké pour les deux.

- « Hum… Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir ramener hier. » commença Temari tout en faisant tournoyer la petite pierre précieuse. « J'avais atteint un stade où j'ai finalement pété les plombs, et je suis partie sur un coup de tête. A l'égard des hommes qui sont venus spécialement pour moi, ce n'était pas correct, et à l'égard du Conseil, ils auraient perdu toute fiabilité en moi. J'aurais fini certainement par revenir, mais pas aussi rapidement. Hem… aligato ».

- « Il fallait bien que quelqu'un aille te chercher. Fière comme tu peux l'être, tu étais partie pour aller trèèès loin. »

- « Hmpf ! Et si j'avais su que c'est toi qui serais venu me chercher, j'aurais accéléré pour te faire courir un peu plus. » répondit avec toute sa fierté la kunochi en portant le saké à ses lèvres. Mais la coupe se stoppa à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

- « _Ninpo_… J'étais le plus apte à t'arrêter. »

- « Nara… laisse… moi… boire ! »

- « Haï. » Et le jeune homme relâcha sa technique.

...

- « Yo ! On décide de boire sans nous ? »

- « Nous ? Naruto ? » Et derrière l'imprévisible ninja, Kanguro, Sakura et Saï pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

- « Je ne vous demanderai même pas comment vous avez su qu'on se trouverait ici » parla Temari plus pour elle-même. Elle était persuadée d'être constamment espionnée par le Conseil, et résultat, ses frères étaient très facilement au courant de sa position.

- « _Diamants et pierres rares_… » lut Sakura. « Oh ! Temari-san montre moi cette bague s'il te plaît ! » sauta la jeune fille à la vue du bijou.

Puis Temari leur raconta d'une voix monocorde ses entrevues désastreuses, et conclut par le fait qu'ils ne l'intéressait pas. Et même lorsqu'elle en vint à parler de physique, aucun ne lui convenait. Un homme de cinquante ans lui avait même demandé sa main ! La jeune femme vida cul sec sa coupe de saké en se lamentant qu'elle allait devenir une femme pour vieux. Sakura parla plantes, Kanguro de sa dernière mission, Saï ne parla pas, et Naruto de son entretien.

- « A ce propos » s'éveilla à son tour Shikamaru « Temari, j'ai entendu qu'il était possible de jeter un coup d'œil au bijuu. Pourtant pour l'approcher, il faut espérer ne pas se faire repérer par votre système de détection des forces de chakra, et avoir connaissance d'une dizaine de sceaux pour l'atteindre. Qui laissez vous le voir ? »

- « Il n'y a qu'un cercle fermé de ninja et hauts placés qui savent comment s'y rendre. Il suffit d'en faire la demande auprès du Conseil, et selon si vous êtes jugé fiable ou que vous avez un intérêt légitime, vous pouvez voir le Shukaku. Ça vous intéresserait ? »

- « J'ai envie de voir comment vous avez réellement sécurisé son accès. »

- « Je souhaite venir aussi » intervint Naruto. Pour sa part, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'argument à attendre de sa part. Il était jinchuriki, c'était naturellement légitime pour lui.

- « Je demanderai à Gaara ce soir et nous verrons pour le Conseil demain » répondit Kanguro. « C'est moi qui me charge de faire "la visite". »

- « J'aurais bien voulu moi aussi, mais j'ai des travaux qui m'attendent » ajouta Sakura déçue. Il allait de soi que ceci s'appliquait pour Saï également.

...

Les shinobis terminèrent leur bouteille et quittèrent l'établissement. Temari et Shikamaru traînaient à l'arrière tandis que les autres discutaient gaiement. Temari s'était bien fait avoir et avait dû payer pour tout le monde. Elle contemplait tristement sa bourse vide.

- « Tu n'as qu'à vendre cette bague. En plus elle est moche » commenta Shikamaru.

- « Tu parles d'une pierre précieuse là ! Selon ce livre, ça serait du… attendant voir que je chercher… »

- « Du lapis-lazuli » répondit le génie en lui prenant la bague des mains.

- « Et comment tu le sais ? »

- « J'ai regardé tout à l'heure pendant que tu nous racontais que je ne sais plus quel prétendant te proposait d'être sa deuxième femme. Celui là a intérêt à t'offrir au moins un diamant. »

- « La seule chose utile qu'il me restera au bout du compte est que je pourrais réciter toute la science de ce bouquin les yeux fermés. »

Arrivés à l'auberge, les Sabaku les saluèrent et repartirent. Shikamaru se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait toujours l'anneau entre ses doigts.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, dans le courant de l'après midi, une jeune femme blonde pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Et elle trouva la personne qui l'intéressait.

- « Je m'en doutais que tu serais encore là. Shikamaru, je te cherchais » Ce à quoi le shinobi se mit en position de défense.

- « Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un bouquin me tombe encore dessus. »

- « Rassure toi, je serais plutôt d'humeur à m'enterrer moi-même. »

...

- « Je fais tomber une étagère sur toi si ça peut te rendre service… Comment s'est passée la dernière entrevue ? »

- « Monotone. Bref, je suis venue pour autre chose. Tu voulais voir comment nous nous chargions de la sécurité qui entoure le Shukaku, Gaara l'autorise mais pas tout seul. Kanguro t'y emmène avec Naruto et tout un groupe si tu es motivé à bouger. Ils nous attendent. »

.

* * *

.

Le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt ! :)

Si vous avez des avis, par exemple histoire pas assez rapide ^^' exprimer vous !

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Je me rattrape d'un dernier chapitre peu riche en rebondissement ^^

.

* * *

.

Le Shukaku

Shikamaru et Temari retrouvèrent le duo en pleine conversation dans un couloir extérieur qui descendait aux jardins, tandis qu'un groupe patientaient un étage plus bas au pied des marches. La première chose qui frappa Shikamaru était l'absence de peinture violette sur le visage du marionnettiste.

- « Kanguro, tu n'avais plus d'onguent ce matin ? »

- « Nan disons que j'ai décidé d'expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau. »

- « Le naturel peut être… » murmura du coin des lèvres un Naruto hilare.

- « Ne faites pas attention aux lubies de mon frère. » coupa Temari avant que Kanguro ne contre attaque. « Entre lui et Gaara avec ses yeux cernés de noir, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être une fille. »

- « Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais maintenant que la chiffe molle s'est ramenée on pourrait y aller ! » appela un homme un peu plus loin.

- « La chiffe molle.. ? » interrogea Shikamaru, peu satisfait, qui s'était reconnu.

- « Ah ! Euh… laisse tomber ce détail ! Ça a du m'échapper quand je leur ai dit que… que j'allais te chercher » fit Temari toute chose avant de s'éloigner en courant. « Bonne balade ! »

- « … Tsss. »

- « Messieurs, nous partons. » lança Kanguro en descendant l'escalier et en menant sa troupe vers un autre bâtiment, apparemment le département où étaient traitées les affaires intérieures et secrètes de Suna.

Il arriva devant la grande porte en bois et après avoir effectué quelques signes s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Ils traversèrent tout d'abord l'immense hall, puis des couloirs aux nuances sable et baignés par l'éclat du soleil extérieur. Il y circulaient quelques ninjas venus remettre des rapports importants ou des chercheurs en blouse blanche. Puis après une nouvelle porte initialement scellée, ils se retrouvèrent à descendre un escalier en colimaçon taillé dans de la vieille pierre, mais préservée des dégâts du vent. Là encore, même un niveau sous terre, ils passèrent à côté de bureaux et toute leur population. Des couloirs plus sombres parcouraient l'étage, même si tout du long ils restaient éclairés par des puits de lumière situés au dessus de leur tête. Mais plus il faisait sombre et plus Shikamaru avait la vague impression de voir des lignes bleutées apparaître faiblement sur le visage Kanguro. Cependant à chaque fois qu'il l'observait un peu mieux en passait à la lumière, il constatait uniquement la couleur initiale de son grain de peau. Alors maintenant il voyait les gens avec le visage bariolé même quand il n'y avait rien ! Shikamaru se maudit en répétant qu'il aurait du faire une sieste.

Mais plutôt que de s'assoupir contre une colonne pendant que le Sabaku effectuait devant la troisième porte une nouvelle série de signe cette fois plus longue, il en profita pour observer plus attentivement l'assemblée. Uniquement des hommes, cinq ninjas dans la vingtaine tout comme lui et Naruto. Même s'ils devaient être des personnes de confiance pour avoir eu la permission d'approcher l'entité du sable, un anbu les escortait. Seulement deux étaient apparemment de Suna même. Les autres, du pays de l'Eau, de la Roche et de la Foudre. D'ailleurs celui de la Roche lui apparu extrêmement désagréable lorsqu'il le dévisagea avec son regard perçant et dédaigneux. Des yeux mauves dont la prunelle était cernée d'une nuance plus sombre. Et des cheveux longs, d'un châtain sombre, retenus par un catogan. Il portait un pendentif autour de son cou. Du lapis-lazuli… C'était sûrement lui qui l'avait traité de chiffe mole, et en plus c'était l'homme qui avait demandé en mariage Temari la veille. D'ailleurs, la fameuse bague était toujours dans sa poche. La troisième porte céda et le groupe continua son avancée.

Temari lui avait assuré que le Shukaku était incontestablement bien enterré. Certes, il ne risquait pas de remettre ça en cause ! Cette vicieuse avait tout de même omis quelques détails. Si les deux premiers niveaux sous terre étaient habités, désormais rencontrer un être vivant, même une souris, était beaucoup. Au-delà de quatre étages, Shikamaru avait arrêté de compter le nombre de paliers atteints. Il savait juste qu'il se trouvait aux tréfonds du Palais du Kazekage, avec seulement une torche tout les dix mètres pour les éclairer, et une ambiance radicalement plus sinistre à chaque niveau. Ils avaient traversé ce qui lui semblait être des kilomètres de cachots enfouis dans les ténèbres, tous vides car les prisonniers tous morts. Charmant… Puis ils étaient passés par un labyrinthe de couloirs étroits. De quoi mettre son orientation à rude épreuve. En effet, il était même très bien enterré le Shukaku !

Tout au long du trajet, les deux ninjas de la feuille firent un peu connaissance avec leurs acolytes. Grande surprise ou presque était de constater qu'ils étaient venus postuler au titre de fiancé de l'aînée des Sabaku. Chacun s'était entretenu au moins une fois avec la jeune femme, et une seule et même conclusion en ressortait : séduisante, voir piquante. Même très piquante, et avec beaucoup de caractère ! Les plus timides étaient ressortis de l'entretien tout penaud, les plus fiers, vexés. Shikamaru prit un malin plaisir à leur raconter comment elle avait déjà décimé sous ses yeux une forêt entière. Quant à l'homme aux yeux perçants, il avait écouté, mais était resté silencieux sur sa propre entrevue. Même si Shikamaru ne voulait certainement pas s'en faire son ami, celui là était décidemment bien chiant. Aucun ne semblaient s'avouer vaincu malgré le premier contact avec une Temari indomptable, et ils se vantaient de leur potentiel à pouvoir faire chavirer son cœur.

Tous étaient donc pleinement conscients que le bijuu serait scellé dans leur futur héritier. Il était logique qu'ils aient obtenu l'accord d'approcher la bête, qui on le sentait se rapprochait. Le plus perturbant était sans conteste le flot de chakra plus dense autour d'eux qui les étouffait à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Un claustrophobe serait mort depuis longtemps. Et à en juger par le squelette qu'ils avaient croisé il y deux minutes, ça devait certainement être son cas à celui la. Naruto qui était resté à la traîne devança le groupe pour aller questionner leur guide.

- « Kanguro, la… déco, s'est fait exprès ? » demanda le ninja à la vue d'une main squelettique sans propriétaire.

- « Et bien j'ai voulu tester cette pâte phosphorescente car j'avais de sérieux doutes quant à son efficacité, mais maintenant je suis convaincu. »

- « Nan, Naruto ne voulait pas vraiment parler ta créativité personnelle » répondit un Shikamaru qui s'était senti bien seul entouré de la horde de fiancés, et qui était satisfait de constater que ses yeux ne lui avaient pas fait défaut pour les traits du marionnettiste. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs plutôt une apparence de fantôme avec sa peinture bleue fluorescente.

- « Disons plutôt l'ambiance glauque de ce looong couloir ».

- « Ça fait plus authentique vous ne trouvez pas ? »

- « Moué … C'est sûr c'est… c'est cool. C'est une manière de se rappeler qu'on peut tous crever un jour… » concéda un Naruto peu convaincu.

- « Et attend un peu ! D'ici le prochain tournant, tout le passage sera plongé dans le noir, et je te déconseille fortement de parler aussi fort que tu ne le fais, sinon tu vas les réveiller. »

- « Ok… hum… et réveiller qui ? »

- « Les chiroptères. »

- « Les chiro… chiroquoi ? »

- « Des chauves souris Naruto » expliqua Shikamaru blasé.

- « Ah… » _Silence _« HEEEhumpf humpf »

- « Voilà maintenant tais toi ! » lui souffla Kanguro qui terminait de l'étouffer, suivi par les quelques rires des marcheurs. « On y arrive ».

Personne n'était sûr de savoir à quoi ils arrivaient, car on ne voyait plus rien. Il ne leur avait pas été autorisé d'apporter des torches ou de se servir de justu de feu. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient pour se repérer était de faire un effort de concentration quant à la réverbération de la phosphorescence bleutée du visage de Kanguro sur les parois. Peut être que lui connaissait le chemin par cœur, mais pour les autres, il était assez difficile de ne pas butter par mégarde contre un os, ou sur autre chose de non identifiée et dont il ne valait mieux ne même pas savoir ce que c'était.

Shikamaru sentit une frappe sur son épaule. Plutôt que de se retourner inutilement à cause de l'obscurité qui l'empêcherait de voir, le jeune homme ralenti le pas et synchronisa sa marche à celle de son voisin.

- « Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

- « Vous êtes venu également pour l'épouser n'est ce pas ? » murmura une voix rauque. Tiens ! Monsieur le Prétentieux.

- « Temari est bien trop chiante pour moi. Je suis venu pour une mission tout autre. »

- « Elle semble avoir quelques affections pour vous. Il en convient que nous autre partons avec un certain handicap. » Son ton impérieux était définitivement insupportable.

- « Soyez rassurer, je ne suis pas ici pour me marier. »

- « Pourtant il vous serait facile de rentrer dans la course. »

- « Temari ne m'envisagerait certainement pas en tant qu'époux. Et si pour vous elle constitue juste un défi, c'est évident qu'elle ne vous cèdera pas. »

- « Un défi ? Ne nous méprisons pas. Je suis ici car je la trouve tout à fait digne au contraire de devenir ma femme. »

- « Je n'ai pas à remettre en doute vos motivations. »

- « Tout homme devrait être conscient du parti qu'elle représente. Bien évidemment, si la concurrence peut se faire moindre, il n'est donc pu nécessaire de _s'occuper_ des personnes les plus imprévisibles. »

- « Essayez vous de me dissuader de quelque chose ? »

- « Rien que vous n'envisagiez vraisemblablement. »

- « Je vous souhaite alors bien du courage. » conclu un Shikamaru qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de ses sous entendus pourris.

Le couloir s'élargit brusquement, et la troupe se stoppa au geste de Kanguro qui leur indiqua de s'arrêter. Une imposante masse sombre se dressait devant eux. L'anbu, qui était resté silencieux tout le long du trajet bougea furtivement pour se placer aux côtés du marionnettiste. A la lumière phosphorescente, on pouvait distinguer qu'ils étaient devant la fameuse porte qui gardait le démon du sable. L'obscurité ambiante avait à la fois protégé l'identification du lieu, et empêché les ninjas qu'ils étaient de pouvoir distinguer les signes que les deux suniens effectuaient afin d'ouvrir la lourde porte. Cette dernière céda dans un bruit métallique, laissant s'échapper enfin une réelle lumière. La salle circulaire était allumée par d'imposants flambeaux. Et l'œil se tenait en son centre sur un large socle en pierre. Et assise à côté du réceptacle, Temari les regardait un petit sourire.

Elle était là elle ??

- « Temari-san ? » interrogea le ninja du pays de l'Eau « pourquoi ne pas être partie avec nous si c'est pour nous retrouver à ce même endroit ? »

- « Tu penses bien qu'elle s'est gardé de nous dire qu'il existait un chemin nettement moins chiant que celui qu'on a du prendre » balança tout haut un individu à la répartie plus rapide que son ombre.

- « Naruto » sourie hypocritement la demoiselle. « Le but est de garantir au maximum la sécurité du bijuu. Il serait stupide de dévoiler, même à des personnes de confiance, le chemin le plus rapide pour l'atteindre. C'est par la discrétion qu'on garde le mieux un secret. » énonça t-elle d'un regard entendu.

- « Le truc le plus ennuyeux sera surtout de se retaper tout le trajet inverse » éluda Shikamaru, et à ses mots tout le monde, et surtout Naruto, eût une pensée atroce en se rappelant les « chiromachin » dans le couloir sombre.

- « Mais la ballade en valait le coup » déclara le ninja de la Roche en se rapprochant de l'œil du colosse, et par la même occasion de Temari.

Présentant une quelconque tentative de sa part, la sunienne se déroba du côté de son frère et s'enquerra auprès de lui de comment s'était déroulé l'excursion. Les ninjas eurent tout le loisir de contempler le réceptacle du démon et de ressentir son pouvoir. L'œil était immense. Il fallait bien afin d'établir le diamètre deux personnes et demie pour l'encercler. Naruto adoptait un air sombre à la vue de l'entité. Autant de malheur et de convoitise scellés dans cette vieille pierre. Une solution serait de détruire ce gros caillou. Mais il savait qu'exterminer un bijuu… et de cette façon aussi sordide, était impensable.

Le regard de Shikamaru passait du démon à Temari. Si elle n'était pas encore sûre à quel mari elle allait appartenir, Shibi restait un compagnon certain. La jeune kunochi remarqua rapidement l'attention du shinobi pour son ventre, et elle essaya mal à l'aise de le cacher partiellement avec sa main. Shikamaru eu surtout l'impression qu'elle était déjà enceinte, et il en resta d'autant plus focalisé. Mais un coup de coude bien placé de la part de Naruto lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

- « Tu devrais arrêter de la regarder de cette manière. »

- « Je la regarde normalement » démentit le ninja aussitôt.

- « Apparemment pas pour ces types. »

Les types en question, dont l'attention se partageait entre le bijuu et la jeune femme, s'épiaient également les uns les autres, lui y compris.

Ça va, ça va ! Il la regardait innocemment, lui !

Subitement son air blasé lui revint en force, et Shikamaru offrit à tous ces calculateurs un air impassible. Puis il se concentra uniquement sur l'œil de pierre. Mais après qu'il lui ait tourné autour une dizaine de fois, qu'il l'eût détaillé sous toutes ses fissures, et qu'il en eût assez de le regarder avec obstination, il reconnu finalement qu'il se trouvait comme un idiot qui n'avait pas le droit de poser son regard là où bon lui semblait. Il regardait Naruto. Il regardait Kanguro. Il regardait par terre. Il ne regardait pas les prétendants parce qu'il n'en n'avait pas envie. Il ne regardait pas non plus Temari parce que les autres n'appréciaient pas. Mais c'est naturellement en parcourant la salle, que dans son champ de vision ses yeux étaient attirés en tout premier lieu par des cheveux blonds, ses cheveux à elle. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait particulièrement s'attarder à l'observer. Mais c'est alors qu'on lui faisait comprendre de ne pas la regarder qu'il sentait son regard se diriger vers elle de plus en plus. Nan vraiment, il ne la regardait pas d'une manière particulière... mais il n'avouerait pas non plus qu'il la regardait souvent.

En ayant marre de devoir réfléchir sur quoi regarder, et surtout parce que les cailloux devenaient peut intéressants, Shikamaru trancha pour une solution qui mettrait tout le monde tranquille : il décida de piquer un somme, et alla s'appuyer contre une paroi. Et alors qu'il essayait vainement de penser à quelque chose de plus réjouissant, comme s'imaginer un nuage, il sentit que des pas s'approchaient dans sa direction. Il s'était mis dans un coin reculé, donc c'était forcément pour sa pomme. Si c'était l'autre crétin prétentieux, il pouvait aller se faire voir, et Shikamaru resta délibérément les bras croisés sans dénier lever un œil.

- « J'admire ta capacité à pouvoir t'endormir n'importe où, même lorsqu'il y a un démon à quelques mètres. »

- « Tu ne devrais pas venir me parler, je vais m'attirer les foudres de tes charmants fiancés. Celui du pays de la Roche est particulièrement chiant. »

- « C'est pour ça que tu t'obstines à ne pas ouvrir les yeux ? Je pourrais me servir de toi pour les rendre jaloux tu sais » lui souffla t-elle, « et peut être qu'ils se comporteront avec moins d'hypocrisie envers moi. »

- « Tu tiens vraiment à me voir mourir. »

- « Ca pimenterait un peu mon triste quotidien. En attendant tu vas avoir tout le loisir de te faire charrier par tes camarades. Kanguro veut repartir. »

- « Mendo k'se. »

Shikamaru commença à bouger, mais s'étant entêté à garder les yeux clos, il rentra accidentellement dans la jeune femme, qu'il avait cru être à sa gauche et non à sa droite, et ouvrit finalement les yeux.

- « K'so, gomen. »

- « Nan, ce n'est rien, mais tu m'as touché. Je pressens que tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances après ça. Je compatis. »

Oui, là en effet Shikamaru sentait toute sa compassion.

- « Allez chiffe mole, grouille ! »

- « … » _Naruto !_

Le jeune homme se fit discret durant le retour. Il resta à distance raisonnable des autres, qui sympathiques à l'allée, étaient désormais d'une spontanéité plus récalcitrante à son égard. Il causa diplomatie avec le Sabaku, et Naruto lui causa ramen. Mais la plupart du temps le trajet se fit dans le silence, parfois agrémenté des murmures d'angoisse de Naruto qui suspectait des chauves souris dans tous les coins. Et revenir à la surface était ce que Shikamaru apprécia le plus de sa journée. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, se poser sur le toit de l'auberge avec un bon coussin, et s'endormir au soleil en ayant compté les nuages. Après une brève poignée de main à Kanguro, un salut respectueux à l'anbu du sable, et un salut évasif au reste du groupe, les deux ninjas de la feuille s'en retournèrent.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel, les deux hommes aperçurent Sakura leur faisant de grands signes par la fenêtre. Et la jeune fille les rejoint rapidement dans le hall avant que Shikamaru ne s'échappe.

- « Il y a urgence, il faut impérativement aller faire les boutiques ! »

- « Pardon ? » demandèrent deux ninjas largués.

- « On nous en a informé avec Saï pendant que vous étiez partis. Ce soir, il y a bal ! »

- « Yata ! » Apparemment l'idée d'une fête bruyante où il faudrait danser mettait le jinchuriki de bonne humeur. « En quel honneur ? »

- « Un bourgeois qui fête la gloire de Suna ou je ne sais plus trop quoi. Quoiqu'il en soit, il reste à peine quelques heures pour trouver de quoi s'habiller et se préparer. Ils exagèrent de ne pas avoir prévenu plus tôt, je viens à peine de rentrer ! »

- « Et nous donc… »

- « Moi, je ne viens pas » prévint Shikamaru catégorique. « Les bals c'est trop galère ! »

- « Ah non monsieur, Saï a déjà utilisé ce joker. Toi tu viendras quand même. Allez ! Bougez vous ! »

…

Shikamaru eût une pensée bien triste pour sa sieste qui tombait à l'eau.

.

* * *

.

J'espère que la ballade a été agréable ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ! Nouveau chapitre : le fameux bal qui rassemble l'élite de Suna !

Tout d'abord un gros merci aux lectrices qui ont reviewé, de un ça fait énormément plaisir, et de deux ça motive pour la suite. Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas sans motivation ^^

Pour cette partie, il ne va pas sans dire qu'un air m'a beaucoup inspiré, _trois minutes_ envoûtantes, et que j'exige (_oui, j'exige ^^')_ que lorsque vous verrez le mot « **musique** », vous mettiez en bande son. Il s'agit d'une musique sur laquelle la sportive Virginie Dedieu a nagé en solo lors des Championnats du monde de natation synchronisée de 2007. Pour plus de précision, il s'agit d'un medley sur deux chansons de Maria Callas. Et apparemment, cette version a été crée spécialement pour ce solo. Donc le seul moyen de l'écouter est de trouver la vidéo (qui est sur le site _Youtube_). Dernier point, il y a deux vidéos, celle des championnats peut être juste un peu gênante au niveau sonore par les applaudissements (pour info voilà c'est tout ^^). Bonne lecture et bonne écoute !

.

* * *

Une envie de te garder près de moi

.

Temari l'écoutait depuis dix minutes. Un record dont pourrait se vanter le malheureux qui tentait de la séduire. Mais elle affichait toujours une mine passive, et capter son attention était difficile.

- « Temari-san, quelque chose vous chagrine malgré cette belle soirée ? »

- « Mhum ? Oh, nan… ce n'est pas ça. Je me disais juste que la vie mondaine doit être épuisante à la longue. Excusez moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de lui proposer de l'accompagner, la jeune femme se retira et s'évanouie dans la foule. Elle sortie sur la terrasse. Elle ne le voyait pas. Son regard repéra malgré cela à l'écart des invités, une légère fumée qui s'échappait de l'escalier qui descendait aux jardins. Assis tranquillement sur les marches, Shikamaru entendit des talons se rapprocher, puis s'arrêter après quelques marches.

- « Toujours à fumer ? »

- « Toujours à fuir ? »

Temari se plaça face à lui mais resta debout, les bras croisés. La robe blanche qu'elle avait accepté à contre cœur de porter n'était pas d'usage pour s'asseoir par terre. Une robe pourtant jolie, en soie, longue et évasée à partir de la taille, aux bretelles finement entrecroisées. Ses cheveux rebelles habituellement séparés en quatre couettes étaient lissés, brillants, et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Quant à Shikamaru, bien que la soirée n'exigeait pas des invités un critère de tenue particulier, il était un des seuls à être venu pantalon et chemise noirs. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner sa sieste et était arrivé bon dernier pour louer son costume, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Pas de cravate, quelques boutons défaits, les manches retroussées, et son éternel catogan sur la tête. Il restait malgré cela élégant.

- « J'ai passé deux heures entières à converser. S'ils me voient avec un autre homme, ils me laisseront tranquille. »

- « Tu veux toujours de servir de moi pour les rendre jaloux ? »

- « Ou peut être tu dois juste te sentir flatté que je vienne simplement me réfugier avec toi… » concéda la demoiselle en détournant le regard.

- « Le dernier avait pourtant l'air sympathique. Je t'ai vu sourire… une fois. »

« Et ça c'était quand je t'ai vu te moquer ouvertement de lui juste avant que tu ne t'éclipses. Ne me l'as fait pas, toi aussi tu l'as trouvé stupide ! Et ne parlons même pas de celui d'avant, j'ai cru que tu allais t'étouffer tellement tu te retenais de rire. »

- « Tu les intimides, ça affecte leurs tentatives d'humour. »

- « Et tu t'ai senti obligé de venir les écouter à leur insu ? »

- « Tes réactions étaient amusantes. »

- « Tu ne refais plus ça ! Je suis déjà assez perturbée... Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour être en mission. Je suis une ninja, je ne suis pas faite pour discuter sagement entre deux valses. Il n'y aurait pas autant de monde pour me parler si je n'étais pas à vendre. »

Pourtant Shikamaru ne s'étonnait pas qu'elle ait été sans cesse retenue depuis son arrivée. Et cette robe, peut être trop féminine selon elle, lui allait bien. Il se sentait en effet flatté qu'elle revienne aussi souvent à lui, mais ça il ne lui avouerait jamais. Il tira sur sa cigarette et répondit évasivement :

- « Tu n'avais qu'à te faire moins belle pour ce soir. »

- « … C… ce n'est qu'une robe. » répondit-elle en bafouillant. Un compliment de sa part était toujours inattendu. « Mais je ne crois pas non plus être la personne la plus avenante qui soit. Pourtant ils reviennent toujours. »

- « Tu devras céder à leurs avances tôt ou tard. » Shikamaru la regarda s'empourprer. Ça lui plaisait de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

- « Et bien en attendant, que je consente à me laisser aborder est suffisa… » Temari s'accroupit brusquement. « Oh non il y'en a encore un qui s'approche ! Je n'aurai jamais de répit ! J'en ai marre ! Invite moi à danser ! »

- « Je croyais que tu consentais à être abor… »

- « Arrête ! S'il te plaît, tout de suite ! »

- « J'sais pas danser. » répliqua un Shikamaru catégorique.

Temari le regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage subitement très expressif. Elle grognait presque. Elle allait lui sauter dessus.

- « Allez ! Invite moi ! »

- « D'accord… »

Pris au dépourvu, Shikamaru écrasa sa cigarette, se leva et attrapa rapidement sa partenaire par la taille. Temari feinta d'être agréablement surprise de cette initiative qui n'en était pas une. Elle envoya un sourire mi-provoquant mi-compatissant à son prétendant qui resta la bouche grande ouverte face à l'affront de ce nouveau rival tandis que ce dernier l'amenait à l'intérieur.

- « Ne te plains pas si je te marche sur les pieds. » grinça t-il entre ces dents.

- « Et tu peux me marcher sur les pieds une bonne centaine de fois, je reste. »

- « C'est tout à ton droit. »

Pour Shikamaru, la danse à l'origine, ce n'est pas son hobby. Il avait beaucoup observé mais peu pratiqué. Le petit orchestre terminait ses ajustements tandis qu'une chanteuse s'avançait. Des couples commençaient à se placer sur la piste, et attendaient impatiemment. La jeune femme saisit ses mains, en plaça une sur sa hanche et l'autre dans la sienne. Ah oui c'est vrai, lui aussi allait devoir bouger cette fois... Un silence préliminaire régnait dans la salle. Dans quoi s'était t-il embarqué ? Mais les premières notes de **musique ( !!^^) **se firent entendre et il était trop tard pour reculer. Une nouvelle atmosphère se créa dans l'instant.

Seulement les couples sur la piste restaient dans la lumière. Le public, qui semblait s'amasser autour d'eux dans l'obscurité, n'était désormais composé plus que de silhouettes impersonnelles et noires. La voix de la cantatrice résonnait, grave et intense. Shikamaru oublia instantanément qu'il devait marcher sur les pieds de la sunienne. Une émotion, déjà si puissante, vibrait dans l'air, et effaçait toute autre pensée de son esprit. Il amena Temari un peu plus contre lui, et commença à mener la danse. Il ne savait plus vraiment le nom de cette technique. Les postures, les déplacements étaient similaires à la valse comme au tango. Mais la puissance du violon le prenait aux tripes, et la dextérité avec laquelle il les faisait tournoyer ensemble lui parut venir naturellement. On pouvait entendre les pas résonner impérieusement, glisser sur le parquet. Les corps, se tournaient autour, comme des aimants qui sitôt séparés, sont sitôt rapprochés. Le regard, restait ancré dans celui de son cavalier. Les hommes, saisissaient lentement les danseuses et les rapprochaient à eux sensuellement. Les femmes, passaient parfois audacieusement une main derrière la nuque de leur danseur pour s'échapper l'instant d'après. Chaque mouvement entre partenaires était synchronisé. Mais c'était une danse où lorsque l'un fuyait, l'autre le retenait. Une danse où le jeu tenait une place. Où l'on vivait la musique autant que l'on faisait vivre la musique.

Shikamaru reconnaissait parfois quelques hommes, graviter autour d'eux dans l'espoir de pouvoir frôler la jeune femme. Qu'ils la laissent un instant. Il les trouvait pathétiques, et dans un élan protecteur il la rapprochait toujours plus fort à lui. Ce n'est pas avec eux que Temari avait voulu danser. C'était à lui qu'elle faisait confiance. C'était lui qui la maintenait par la force de ses bras alors qu'il la cambrait en arrière. C'était lui dont la main remontait la courbe de son dos. C'était lui qui entendait sa respiration lorsque son visage se rapprochait du sien. C'était lui qu'elle regardait. C'était lui son partenaire.

Et la danse s'enchaînait toujours plus vive et troublante. La foule peu à peu avait délaissé banquet ou discussion, et se massait autour des couples qui se croisaient et s'éparpillaient à travers la salle. On entendait les robes des jeunes femmes fendre l'air, et leur chevelure virevolter autour d'elles. Les attitudes des danseurs étaient concentrées ou expressives, mais complètement ensorcelés par la musique. Les invités regardaient fascinés le spectacle. Ce moment était envoûtant. Les gestes étaient fluides, troublants, précis. L'ensemble était renversant, mais la prestation de chaque duo forçait au respect. Shikamaru et Temari se tenait presque au centre de la salle, mais mêmes noyés par le flot des danseurs, la longue robe blanche de la jeune femme les rendaient visibles aux yeux du plus grand nombre. Il n'était pas difficile de remarquer qu'ils ne se lâchaient que très peu des yeux. Si certains couples savouraient cette ivresse les yeux fermés, les deux jeunes gens se contemplaient jusqu'au bout.

N'ayant pas pu résister, le Kazekage avait activé son troisième œil et observait attentivement. Qui aurait cru que ce fainéant se débrouillait aussi bien pour danser ? Et à bien des moments, il avait perçu son regard sérieux à l'approche de tout autre mâle. Un léger sourire fleurissait sur le visage de sa soeur. Elle apparaissait beaucoup plus détendue et radieuse dans les bras du ninja de la feuille que dans ceux de tout autre homme. S'il ne connaissait pas sa méfiance face à la gente masculine, Gaara aurait pensé que Temari n'était pas insensible au jeune homme. Elle passait emprisonnait avec ferveur ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire, tandis que Shikamaru la maintenait toujours d'avantage presseé contre son corps. Ce n'était peut être qu'une danse, mais on aurait dit une symbiose. Pour deux personnes qui entrent aussi souvent en confrontation, leur fougue était visible. Qu'importe ce qu'il adviendrait plus tard. À cet instant, ces deux là semblaient se découvrir, et ils étaient seuls au monde…

La musique cessa, emportant doucement sa magie alors que les applaudissements raisonnaient. Temari parcoura furtivement l'assemblée du regard, essoufflée mais ravie. Shikamaru, essoufflé lui aussi, profitait du moment, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il releva fièrement la tête, les applaudissements n'avaient pas faibli. Elle était toujours dans ses bras, apparemment aux anges. Il n'avait pas loupé pour autant les regards assassins des autres hommes. Une pensée provocatrice le démangea. Il se rapprocha et murmura à l'oreille de sa cavalière.

- « J'ai oublié de te marcher sur les pieds. »

- « Tu veux recommencer une nouvelle danse ? » demanda Temari de son plus beau sourire en remontant son visage vers le sien.

- « Ca serait tentant… » et le shinobi rapprocha fermement la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent « mais trop éprouvant. »

Il était conscient que de loin, son geste aurait pu passer pour une invitation toute autre. Mais il avait encore en travers de la gorge le fait qu'on lui avait reproché ne serait-ce de la regarder lorsqu'ils étaient allés voir le Shukaku. La cantatrice saluait la foule et les danseurs exécutaient une dernière révérence. Une autre danse allait débuter. En gentleman, il la ramena hors de la piste, et bien entendu, hors d'atteinte de tous ses fiancés. Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Kazekage et les autres ninjas qui les attendaient avec impatience, un léger malaise saisit le jeune homme. Désormais n'étant plus noyé dans la masse de danseurs et peu habitué à faire l'objet de tant d'attention, il se détacha subitement de la jeune femme pour continuer à avancer plus librement. Temari, comblée d'autant d'effort de sa part, ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Naruto leur faisait déjà des grands signes. En pantalon blanc et chemise grise, son cristal bleu accroché au cou, le jinchuriki était métamorphosé, et cela ne semblait pas déplaire à Sakura, vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit, et qui avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon élégant. La nouvelle génération de Konoha avait de quoi faire des malheurs. Kanguro semblait de son côté murmurer quelque chose à Gaara. Smoking de rigueur, la famille Sabaku au complet était en blanc ce soir. Une fois face à ses compagnons, c'est avec un air de respect immense et contenu rare chez Naruto que ce dernier l'applaudit.

- « Shikamaru, c'était classe. Vraiment classe. »

- « C'était magnifique ! Tu as intérêt à me faire danser vu que _certains ne se sont pas encore manifestés_ pour. »

- « Tu nous avais caché tes talents de danseur » félicita Gaara d'un ton qu'on devinait sur la réserve.

- « Oui... » murmura le Nara d'abord gêné. « Peut être j'accepterai pour une deuxième danse Sakura, mais pour l'instant, je vais plutôt boire quelque chose. »

- « Tiens » lança Temari qui revenait avec deux coupes de champagne.

- « Aligato. »

La satisfaction d'avoir dansé ainsi lui procurait une douce plénitude à tous ces sens. Il s'était senti bien dans cette étreinte. Un bon lit, et la soirée était parfaite. Aurait été. Le Prétentieux, et sa venue lui rappela quelques souvenirs désagréables, s'avança vers le petit groupe. Il salua humblement les ninjas et le Kazekage, félicita un Shikamaru passif pour cette leçon de danse, et se tourna vers Temari, l'invitant pour le ballet suivant qui serait plus léger et leur permettrait de bavarder ensemble. En femme digne, car sa situation la rattrapait, Temari accepta et tendit un bras à son nouveau partenaire. Naruto, Sakura et Kanguro parurent presque indignés qu'un autre puisse l'inviter avec autant de désinvolture après la danse d'il y a quelques minutes. Gaara et Shikamaru ne montrèrent rien, fidèles à eux-mêmes. Mais alors que le couple s'éloignait, Sakura saisit le bras du shinobi, réclamant apparemment sa danse, et les mena également sur la piste.

Une musique au rythme tranquille s'éleva rapidement et les couples s'animèrent.

- « Tu sais Sakura, je suis un peu fatigué en fait… »

- « Après tant d'effort de ta part, cela ne m'étonne pas » coupa malicieusement la jeune fille. Elle regardait dans la direction de Temari et de son nouveau prétendant. « Ils ont l'air de s'entendre ».

- « Peut être. Ça ne nous regarde pas. »

- « Enfin, tu n'as pas apprécier danser avec elle ?! »

- « Ce… ce n'est pas la question. » bredouilla un Shikamaru devenu tout rouge. « C'est une excellente partenaire. Mais maintenant elle a autre chose à penser. »

- « Et tu es déçu ? »

Shikamaru stoppa le pas.

- « Sakura, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques où tu veux en venir. »

- « Rien. Seulement savoir ce que tu en penses de ces types. »

Elle reprit aussitôt la danse.

- « Pas grand-chose. Mais… » et un sourire moqueur se peint sur son visage, « en tout cas, il danse moins bien que moi. »

- « … C'est vrai. » commenta innocemment sa partenaire après observation.

La musique cessa bientôt, suivie d'applaudissements. Les deux ninjas eurent la vision d'une Temari se ruant sur un serveur pour une autre coupe de champagne. Et alors qu'elle tenait sa flûte depuis quelques secondes, un deuxième prétendant pointa le bout de son nez. Elle eut tôt fait d'avaler la boisson et de se saisir une autre. Shikamaru lui compta à chaque fois une nouvelle flûte par partenaire qui venait l'aborder, la faire danser ou la complimenter. De son côté, il ne laissa aucune autre demoiselle danser avec lui. Il se contentait de les repousser le plus neutrement possible, chose parfois difficile. Ses yeux ne la quittaient que rarement. Sans vouloir pour autant provoquer un conflit politique, Shikamaru se sentait décidemment bien décidé à contrarier l'opinion de ses fiancés encombrants. Temari lui avait d'ailleurs bien démontré en dansant avec lui qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

Une fois qu'une nouvelle danse allait débuter, Shikamaru arrivait telle une fleur entre elle et son partenaire, s'excusait de la lui emprunter, et l'emmenait soit sur la piste, soit les éloignait le plus vite possible, de préférence à l'extérieur pour pouvoir fumer. Cela devenait presque incessant. Il croisait son regard empli de détresse, et il ne pouvait réprimer un léger sourire à son attention pour la rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il arriverait. Il la retrouvait à chaque fois un peu plus joyeuse, ou déprimée, selon l'effet qu'avait l'alcool sur elle à ce moment là. Mais Shikamaru pouvait de plus en plus apprécier la douceur à son égard qui se dégageait de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais caché son aversion pour ses prétendants et qu'elle hésitait de moins en moins à lui déclamer ce qu'elle pensait sur eux, elle lui exprimait au contraire une amitié et une confiance plus profondes qu'elle ne lui en avait laissé comprendre auparavant, et quémandait d'avantage ses bras. Pendant qu'elle lui détaillait chaque conversation, elle le laissant mener la danse. À l'écart des regards indiscrets, elle laissait reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Et plus la soirée passait, moins Shikamaru se voyait la partager. Il n'avait pas bu spécialement d'alcool, leur comportement était tout à fait respectable et ne laissait en rien supposer quoique se soit. Mais il se découvrait une difficulté à maîtriser lui aussi son affection pour elle. Il ne pouvait empêcher les autres de demander à passer du temps avec elle. Cependant lorsqu'il la voyait ennuyée, il voulait naturellement la prendre dans ses bras à son tour. Elle se plaignait de son dernier partenaire, il la charriait gentiment. Elle le regardait, il venait à elle. Comme s'ils avaient pu convenir avant la soirée qu'ils ne se quitteraient pas. C'était ainsi et ils s'y tenaient tous les deux.

Néanmoins, Shikamaru finit par être régulièrement retenu par des demoiselles qui tentaient depuis plusieurs heures de danser avec lui. Il ne cédait uniquement que parce que les deux frères Sabaku s'étaient tenus juste à côté de lui et écoutaient apparemment avec avidité leurs conversations. Ainsi, pendant qu'une jeune fille victorieuse emmenait Shikamaru sur la piste, lui arrachant _son_ partenaire, Temari avait fini par se réfugier sur un banc dans les jardins, ne pouvant supporter la perspective de devoir se farcir deux hommes à la suite. Il dût s'écouler à peine une demi heure avant que ses propres frères ne la retrouve. Et lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent, elle s'apprêtait déjà par réflexe à vider le contenu de sa coupe, chose que Gaara ne permit pas en absorbant le liquide ambré avec son sable.

- « Temari, c'est fini. Tu arrêtes l'alcool pour ce soir. »

- « Ce sont eux qui_HIPS _! vont arrêter… je veux juste un peu de répit… »

- « Kanguro, ramène la à la maison. »

_Pas de réponse._ Kanguro discutait un peu plus loin avec une demoiselle venue l'accoster.

- « … Ecoute Temari, mes obligations me contraignent à rester à ici… » Son regard parcouru l'espace avec un peu de désespoir, puis tomba sur Shikamaru, à nouveau libre, et une clope au bec, qui les observait de la terrasse. « … Shikamaru! » Il sembla au Kazekage que le shinobi sauta bien vite du balcon, et ce dernier finit par les rejoindre. « Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer. Est-ce que tu accepterais de ramener Temari ? »

- « Gaara ! Je vais trèèès bien, je n'ai besoin de per_HIPS_ ! sonne pour rentrer ! »

- « Tu acceptes ? »

- « … Je suis mis sur le fait accompli je crois. C'est d'accord. Allez princesse on y va. »

- « Shi_HIPS_ ! kamaru ! Arrête de faire comme si j'étais une enfant ! »

- « Oh si ! Et il est temps de te coucher. » Sur quoi Shikamaru se retourna, lui attrapa les jambes sans son avis pour la hisser sur son dos.

- « Shika..! » et s'ensuivit une série de hoquets qui empêchèrent la sunienne de riposter verbalement.

Le jeune homme commençait alors à peine quelques pas lorsque Gaara le retint par l'épaule juste avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

- « Shikamaru, fais attention. »

_Attention à quoi, ou de quoi faire ?_ « Haï ».

.

* * *

.

....... Héhé la soirée n'est même pas terminée :)

Alors chers lecteurs ( lectrices serait certainement plus juste ), ce doux penchant qui commence à porter ses fruits est-il satisfaisant ? ^^'

Je suis assez sceptique quant à la scène sur la Callas (avouez qu'à Suna ils ont bien de la chance d'avoir une cantatrice pareille !) mais soit, c'est écrit c'est écrit !

A vos claviers ! Qu'en avez vous penser de ce fameux bal ? Review onegai ^^

_Ja ne ! _


	6. Chapter 6

_« Shikamaru, fais attention. » __Pourquoi faire attention ? Y a t-il de sérieux risque pour que Shikamaru soit amené à faire une bêtise ? Voici la réponse à cette question qui vous a taraudé je suis sûre ^^ dois-je confesser que je me suis lâché à ce chapitre ? Ouiiii ! :D _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Réalise que tu en as envie

.

Ramener Temari jusqu'à sa chambre fut assez mémorable.

On regarda Shikamaru d'un drôle d'air lorsqu'il traversa la ville jusqu'au domaine Sabaku. Il eu même l'occasion de voir Saï à sa fenêtre avec un carnet à dessin, et qui entre deux coups de pinceau lui adressa un sourire. Version Saï quoi… Avec la sœur aînée du Kazekage ballottée sur son dos et en tenue de soirée, c'est sûr qu'il y avait plus discret. Sans compter que la demoiselle était à moitié ivre, hoquetait incessamment, et qu'elle laissait entendre à tout va qu'elle avait la pleine maîtrise de ses moyens… Il avait déjà prévu de la charrier sans modération lorsqu'elle dessoulerai !

Malgré sa surcharge, il réussi à pousser la vieille porte en bois massif et usée par le sable, et traversa le jardin de la propriété. Un parfum agréable se dégageait des orangers de la petite cour. Et l'atmosphère sereine de la nuit était la bienvenue après cette soirée mouvementée. Mais bientôt il se concentra sur un détail tout autre. Il ne s'était rendu que peu de fois chez les Sabaku, et n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans l'antre du seul individu féminin de la fratrie, difficile de savoir de quel côté continuer. Face à son visible problème d'orientation qui l'immobilisa durant cinq bonnes minutes, Temari lui grogna pour commencer de prendre les escaliers extérieurs situés à sa droite. Il les chemina donc jusqu'aux appartements de la jeune femme, un étage plus haut.

En entrant dans la pièce, son regard chercha en premier lieu le lit de la demoiselle. Il tomba sur sa gauche sur une couchette encastrée dans le mur, aux draps rouge et aux motifs orientaux. Quelques éventails et parchemins jonchaient le sol recouvert d'un bois exotique et sombre. Il sillonna entre puis posa lourdement son paquet sur lit, avant de s'allonger à son tour à l'horizontale. Le tissu était en cachemire. C'était agréable. Une de ses mains remonta le long de l'étoffe, puis se paralysa lorsqu'elle rencontra le pli de _sa_ robe. Shikamaru préféra alors se redresser sur les coudes, puis entreprit de détailler mieux l'endroit.

Une baie vitrée face à la porte donnait vue sur la rue marchande. Les lanternes des stands extérieurs éclairaient doucement les murs, et il n'était même pas nécessaire d'allumer une autre lumière. Un bureau sur la droite, ainsi qu'un placard également encastrée dans le mur, complétaient la description de cette chambre où l'espace utilisé avait été méthodiquement étudié. Le lit constituait à lui-même un autre espace, et assez large d'ailleurs. Pour une crevette comme Temari, il devait y avoir une injustice quelque part ! Mais ce dont Shikamaru était le plus envieux, c'était de la fenêtre au dessus de sa tête qui les surplombait et qui leur dévoilait un ciel dégagé. Ils étaient désormais tous deux à contempler les astres, et Shikamaru se rallongea à nouveau complètement sur le lit en ramenant les mains derrière sa tête.

- « Tu sais, j'aime bien ta chambre. »

- « Je savais que tu serais jaloux » répondit la sunienne qui, il le devinait aisément, affichait un sourire satisfait.

Mais le jeune homme était d'humeur moqueuse, et il lui demanda narquoisement si elle n'avait plus le hoquet.

- « Non. Comment aurais-je pu prévoir que quelques coupes de champagne allaient me mettre dans cet état ? » répondit-elle sur un ton plus énervé en tentant de se redresser, mais l'idée lui passa bien vite et elle attrapa nerveusement son crâne entre ses mains. « J'ai la tête si lourde… Je peux sentir mon sang pulser comme si j'avais un marteau dans le crâne. »

Shikamaru pivota sur le ventre et se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Il la souleva un instant pour la remettre dans le sens de la longueur du lit, suréleva délicatement sa nuque, et l'installa plus confortablement sur un des oreillers. Et en la voyant soupirer d'aise, Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil sur les divers coussins qui recouvraient le matelas. Il en attrapa finalement un et se coucha à ses côtés. Il regarda à nouveau les étoiles. Il ne réalisa pas combien de temps il passa à les regarder, mais un petit reniflement lui rappela où il se trouvait et avec qui. Il se tourna légèrement vers Temari et observa sa bouche muette qui semblait murmurer quelque chose. Il laissa s'écouler une minute avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait aux lèvres.

- « Tu n'arrives pas à choisir.. ? »

- « … Non. »

Temari fixait obstinément un point au dessus d'elle. Elle semblait s'acquitter tant bien que mal de son triste sort, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle arrivait à se motiver. Shikamaru l'entendit marmonner qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on profite de son corps, même si de toute façon elle devrait tomber enceinte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui ordonne de passer à l'acte à un moment qu'on aurait décidé pour elle. Elle voulait simplement pouvoir faire l'amour. Shikamaru cessa immédiatement d'écouter après ce dernier point énoncé et concentra son attention sur le ciel.

Il ne se rendit pas compte lorsque la jeune femme arrêta de parler toute seule, ni lorsqu'elle commença à l'observer distraitement. Temari se rappelait le bal. Elle avait tellement cherché son contact pendant cette soirée. Tout en se remémorant les visages des hommes qui l'avaient approché, il lui apparaissait que c'était finalement _lui_, l'homme le plus attirant qu'elle connaisse. Elle s'était sentie apaisée tellement de fois quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, alors qu'il repoussait au contraire les autres filles. Tellement heureuse lorsqu'ils avaient dansé. Il était peut être fainéant, mais pour elle il avait été parfait. Il était simple et naturel, sans arrières pensés. Il ne l'étouffait pas de sa présence. Il n'avait pas besoin de se donner une attitude comme tous ces prétendants. Au contraire, Shikamaru avait son propre charme. Et elle réalisait au combien son charme lui faisait de l'effet. Combien elle aimait ses traits, sa carrure, son attitude. Et combien elle aimait son sourire.

Le fait lui tomba dessus comme une soudaine évidence : si elle pouvait connaître au moins une fois la tendresse dans les bras d'un homme, Temari souhaita alors que se soit avec lui.

Shikamaru avait senti l'attention de la kunochi focalisée sur lui, et il consenti finalement à tourner sa tête vers elle. Elle était apparemment en grande réflexion sur son cas. Le plus troublant était qu'elle ne détourna même pas les yeux. Elle finit même par s'avancer dangereusement. Au début surpris par cette soudaine approche, son instinct l'incita à se redresser. Mais la jeune femme le ramena vivement à elle et l'accola de façon à ce qu'elle appréciât désormais le poids du shinobi sur son corps.

- « Fais moi l'amour » lâcha-t-elle le souffle court en plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

Shikamaru, dépassé par la situation émit un faible « _Quoi … ?_ » à demi silencieux, mais il ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Elle le supplia avec plus d'ardeur. « Shikamaru… Shikamaru fais moi l'amour... »

- « … J… je… »

- « S'il te plaît ! » Et la flamme dans les yeux de Temari commençait à s'affoler d'une lueur désespérée.

- « N… non… pas comme ça... »

Les émotions transparaissaient si facilement son visage. Il sentait à quel point sa requête était sérieuse. Son urgence était réelle, et d'autant plus difficile à gérer. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

- « Tu ne veux pas… »

Si dans un contexte tout autre, moins précipité en l'occurrence, on lui avait posé la question « _coucherais-tu avec une fille si elle te fais comprendre qu'elle n'attend que ça ?_ », et bien Shikamaru aurait dit non avec une évidence sans faille ! Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'en aurait tout simplement pas envie pour autant… et que… c'est mal ! Mais Temari n'était pas _une fille_ quelconque. Et puis, une sensation troublante commençait à se loger dans son ventre… il n'en avait pas « pas envie ».

- « C'est trop rapide… »

Il n'arrivait pas à sortir un "non" convaincant à la place. _La_ phrase restait bloquée dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire non.

« _Fais moi l'amour_ ».

Cette phrase terrible et surtout inattendue de la part de Temari. Son stress grimpa en flèche lorsqu'il prit subitement conscience qu'à la place de son trouble, une envie redoutable et excitante dont il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu venir prenait rapidement le dessus sur lui.

- « Tu ne veux pas ? » réitéra t-elle.

Temari l'agrippait avec un peu plus de désespoir et rapprochait doucement leurs visages. _Galèèère_ ! Ses lèvres devenaient vraiment tentantes. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir calmement. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait fier. Fier de l'avoir séduite. Fier qu'elle lui demande ainsi. _Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? Et qu'est ce qu'il devait dire ? Jamais de sa vie on ne lui avait encore demandé ça !_

- « Non… c'est pas que je ne veux pas… c'est … »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'épanoui. Il avait du mal à parler sans avaler toutes les deux secondes sa salive. Shikamaru voulait amplifier le contact et glisser contre son corps. Il sentait ses sens s'électrifier, et lui faire parvenir des décharges jusqu'aux pores de sa peau. Il baissa fébrilement son regard, jusqu'à la naissance de son décolleté. Shikamaru releva la tête instantanément et détourna nerveusement son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Il se sentait impatient. Résister à l'envie de bouger ses hanches était un supplice. C'était comme si ses hormones s'échauffaient violement. D'ailleurs son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et il avait chaud. Il sentait que toute aussi impatiente que lui, Temari avait peur. Mais il sentait aussi une de ses jambes remonter et commencer à frotter légèrement avec prudence contre la sienne. Il ferma les yeux. _Il allait défaillir_.

- « Alors tu veux... »

Ses pensées encore brumeuses, Temari attendait malgré tout. Soit un "oui", soit un "non". Mais une réponse. Une réponse ne venait pas. En temps normal, la fine analyste qu'elle était aurait instantanément succombé à la suspicion face à la difficulté flagrante du jeune homme à répondre clairement et sans tergiverser. Mais là non. Sa réactivité s'était noyée avec l'alcool. Elle le regarda entrouvrir ses lèvres, certainement pour parler à nouveau, puis relever ses paupières avant d'ancrer à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. _Si noirs, et si profonds_... Temari _le_ voulait, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait.

- « On est pas… Hm. Ecoute, tu vas te fiancer, et fai… »

Mais...

- « J'ai envie de toi » le coupa t-elle fiévreusement.

Elle avait envie de lui. Urgence ! _Temari avait envie de lui !_ L'information lui explosait littéralement à ses 200 de QI alors qu'elle le formulait explicitement. Il l'imaginait enlever sa robe, pendant qu'il la dévorerait des yeux dans son plus simple appareil... Et bon sang, cette vue du décolleté qui n'aidait pas ! Les joues de la jeune femme avaient pris une charmante couleur rosée. Et pour lui montrer à quel point _elle en avait envie_, elle continuait timidement d'allier le geste à la parole. Il se sentit subitement affreusement étroit dans son pantalon…

- « Temari arrête ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! » explosa t-il dans un excès de panique. « C'est… c'est l'alcool qui te fait dire ses choses ! En réalité tu ne voudrais jamais faire "_ça_" avec moi ! Tu ne pourrais même pas l'envisager ! » _Mais moi aussi j'ai envie de toi_...

Ils allaient faire une bêtise ! Mais pendant qu'il lui disait d'arrêter, il la dévisageait le souffle court. Il regardait avec obstination sa bouche rose. Des lèvres qui n'étaient pas pour lui… Puis son regard passait frénétiquement à ses yeux verts. Non, elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir à lui comme ça... Mais il avait tellement envie de bouger ! Il posa sa main, d'un geste qu'il voulait assuré mais qui ne l'était pas, sur la jambe vagabonde de la jeune femme. Il lutta encore furieusement pendant quelques instants afin se contenir au toucher de sa peau, puis tout en sachant que sa voix tremblerait…

- « Temari arrête. On ne peut pas. »

Et pourtant, bon sang qu'elle lui plaisait ! Alors qu'il la surplombait et qu'il avait tout le loisir de la contempler, il mourrait d'envie de lui faire, _l'amour_. Il aimait ses yeux en amandes. Il aimait l'odeur de sa peau. Il aimait son visage. Et il aimait déjà son corps. Elle était… belle ! Même, il pouvait dire qu'elle l'avait toujours été, à défaut d'être parfois chiante. Ce n'était pas seulement sa robe de cocktail, la façon dont les étoiles l'éclairaient ou leur contact si grisant qui lui faisait comprendre ce genre de chose, il l'avait réalisé un peu plus chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, puis rapprochés finalement au cours de la soirée.

- « Alors pourquoi tu avances si tu ne veux pas… »

Les deux émeraudes s'étaient remplient de larmes. Elles venaient de perdre subitement leur éclat, comme si on leur retirait la seule chose au monde qui aurait pu les raviver. Shikamaru se sentit faiblir. … Il avait aimé qu'elle cesse devant lui de faire semblant d'être une femme toujours forte. Il avait aimé leurs confidences plus franches. Leurs moqueries, leurs fuites face aux prétendants de la sunienne. S'être trouver meilleur cavalier que nul autre pour elle durant la réception. Et ajouté à cela, le fait que Temari soit bientôt mariée le rendait mal à l'aise. Il aimait trop la charrier pour qu'elle appartienne finalement à un autre homme. Il avait trop aimé danser avec elle. Il ne voulait pas perdre cet échange tendre qu'ils s'étaient découverts. C'était un constat assez égoïste. Mais leur relation originellement conflictuelle, était devenue particulière pour le jeune ninja. Il avait besoin de cette femme pour lui secouer les puces. Il avait besoin d'elle pour lui rappeler qu'une femme est parfois indispensable à un homme.

C'était vrai qu'il s'était laissé faire et n'avait pas reculé. Et qu'en plus il avait lui aussi avancé instinctivement. Il était fasciné par cette femme. Il se sentait plus possessif qu'il ne l'aurait cru. A quoi bon lui dire d'arrêter… lui aussi en avait envie.

- « Pardon… on ne pourra pas aller plus loin. »

Shikamaru espérait sincèrement ne pas causer de tords à la jeune femme. Il avait dit ses mots dans l'intention de reculer. Mais l'idée innocente d'un chaste baiser resta malgré tout ancré dans son esprit. Il s'imaginait à peine une caresse, le temps de se détacher totalement d'elle. Un effleurement qu'on ne pourra même pas qualifier de baiser. C'était dur de résister. Shikamaru prit délicatement une mèche blonde entre ses doigts. Le regard de Temari hésita aussitôt à se concentrer sur cette main ou sur la figure si proche de la sienne. Les minutes s'écoulaient, terriblement lentes, dans une attente insoutenable, mais ils étaient toujours dans la même position. La tension ne redescendait pas. Il sembla à la jeune femme que le shinobi plongeait de plus en plus profondément dans son regard. Comme s'il pouvait voir toujours de plus en plus loin dans ses prunelles. Ses yeux étaient tellement tendres… Temari baissa les siens, tentant de maîtriser une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur.

Et Shikamaru posa ses lèvres.

Le temps de se dire qu'elles étaient douces.

Pour ensuite se retirer…

Ou du moins juste son visage...

Temari le retenait fermement par les épaules et à en juger par son expression outrée, ça n'allait pas se terminer aussi simplement. A la fois sous tension sexuelle et sous tension nerveuse, elle explosa.

- « Tu comptais me laisser en plan ! Mais… mais c'est pas JUSTE ! C'était trop soudain ! Tu es un égoïste de première ! Je n'ai rien pu apprécier ! Je suis… FRUSTRÉE ! »

Shikamaru se sentait un peu idiot...

- « Embrasse moi. »

Ce n'était pas une faveur comme lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié au début. Cette fois c'était un ordre. Sa détermination de kunochi revenait, et inflexible malgré le reste d'alcool. Ce n'était certes pas cela qui aurait pu influencer le shinobi que Shikamaru était et le faire changer d'avis, mais une pensée tentatrice de son mini-moi diabolique lui souffla que sous la menace, on est parfois obligé de céder.

- « Nara, embrasse moi » réitéra t-elle impérieusement.

Un souffle tiède s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du shinobi et vint caresser le visage de la demoiselle.

- « … D'accord. Une fois. »

Le ton était maîtrisé, et il avait posé une condition. Mais son regard était prédateur. _Il allait l'embrasser._ Elle en frissonnait. Voir un Shikamaru aussi sérieux lui faisait perdre la tête. Désormais en pleine maîtrise de sa conscience, attentive aux moindres mouvements qui émanaient de son bourreau, Temari attendait avec trac son baiser. Le jeune homme écarta une mèche sur le front de la kunochi, et la lui replaça derrière l'oreille, avant de redescendre sa main et d'effleurer son épaule. Il jouait avec elle. Mais elle, _elle voulait se jeter sur lui _! Un soupir pressant lui échappa.

- « _Shikamaru_… »

Et alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, leurs paupières s'abaissèrent inéluctablement. Il en subsista à peine une dernière respiration avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent à nouveau. Les mains autoritaires de la sunienne agrippèrent aussitôt le shinobi. Temari le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle.

Elle n'aurait qu'un seul baiser.

Mais un baiser pouvait durer aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait s'ils ne se séparaient pas. Pour approfondir l'échange, mais surtout pour être sûre de le garder quelques secondes de plus, elle renversa les positions, tout en gardant leurs bouches hermétiquement collées. Le plaisir explosa lorsqu'elle sentie la langue de son partenaire rencontrer avidement la sienne. La jeune femme arracha avec précipitation sa chemise noire, et abandonna ses mains au torse du shinobi.

_Il était à elle._

Face à l'élan impérieux de sa partenaire, Shikamaru laissa sa fougue l'emporter. Il ne va pas sans dire qu'il se découvrit un penchant à ce qu'elle le domine. Crescendo, la tension augmentait, la respiration se fit plus rapide, les caresses plus précises et les vêtements étaient subitement de trop. Les mains du jeune homme passaient et repassaient fiévreusement sous la robe, caressaient frénétiquement ses jambes et remontaient parfois plus loin jusqu'au vêtement féminin. Ils ne cessèrent pas un instant de s'embrasser.

_Il la voulait pour lui._

Leurs bassins étaient si serrés. Les mouvements si rapides et langoureux. Les deux amants à tour de rôle tentaient de dominer l'autre. Et pendant que les roulades s'enchainaient, le baiser perdurait. Une douce ivresse les faisait glisser toujours plus vite l'un contre l'autre. Chacun se demandait s'ils n'allaient pas à tout moment se faire faucher par un orgasme. En robe blanche, Temari se sentait comme une jeune mariée qui profite pleinement de sa nuit de noce… Un cri lui échappa lorsque Shikamaru saisit brusquement ses hanches.

_Fais moi l'amour_…

La danse cessa brusquement.

En frémissant, Shikamaru chercha dans les prunelles bouleversées de sa partenaire la raison à cet arrêt soudain. Mais Temari détourna le regard, et en chancelant se dégagea pour laisser Shikamaru se redresser. Le silence retombait, froid après toute cette effervescence. Le baiser était fini. Il était temps d'être raisonnable. Shikamaru, encore fébrile, n'osait plus la regarder, même s'il savait que Temari ne le regardait pas non plus. Il contempla furtivement la robe soyeuse, et s'arrêta au buste. A sa taille et à ses seins. On n'avait pas idée s'éprendre de la future femme d'un autre !

- « Il est tard. Je vais retourner à l'auberge. »

- « … »

- « Essaye de bien dormir. »

- « Oui… toi aussi. »

Shikamaru se leva jusqu'à la porte, sa chemise à la main. Il prendrait le temps de la remettre correctement quand il serait sortit. Il ouvrit la porte, et après avoir passer le seuil rapidement, la referma sans un regard. Temari resta accroupie sur le lit, une main posée sur ses lèvres, le regard vague, concentrée sur les pas qui s'éloignaient distinctement.

_Comme une mariée… Oups._

_

* * *

_

_*Toute rouge* Review ? ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yoop ! Ca aurait été assez cruel de faire attendre encore quelques jours pour que vous aillez la suite! Vos commentaires m'ont mis dans une joie folle, et en même temps m'ont foutu une "légère" pression, j'espère sincèrement ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite ^^' Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

Des jinchuriki pervers et chiants !

.

- « _…ikamaru_ »

- « Hmmmmh ? » _Quoi ? C'est qui ?_

- « _Shikamaru, allez ouvre au moins un oeil…_ »

… _une voix de femme… ?... je sens un poids sur le lit…_

- « _Réveille toi... Shikamaru-kun…_ »

_Oui, c'est la voix d'une femme…_

- « TEMARI ! »

- « Ah ! Désolé de te décevoir ! »

Shikamaru s'était redressé précipitamment. Et il était nez à nez avec une créature blonde, apparemment de sexe féminin et… complètement nue… penchée sur lui dans une position assez suggestive… qui le regardait avec une petite moue boudeuse. Shikamaru avait les yeux plongés dans un lagon bleu.

- « Shi-ka-ma-ru… kun »

- « NARUTO ! On réveille pas les gens dans cette tenue et en susurrant des trucs aussi bizarres ! » riposta le Nara en lui balançant son oreiller en pleine face.

La blonde relâcha son Sexy Justu et reprit son apparence originelle.

- « Good morning ! » lui fit _cette dernière_ avec un grand sourire.

- « Bon sang ! On n'a pas idée de se mettre à poil devant quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller… »

- « Et si ça avait été Temari tu aurais réagis comment ? »

- « … Hmpf ? »

- « Allez avoue ! Tu étais en train de rêver d'elle ? On a tous vu comment vous vous regardiez hier ! Et tu l'as raccompagné chez elle ensuite ! Il a du se passer quelque chose… OH ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Né, né, né ? »

- « Maaah ! Naruto arrête avec tes suppositions pourries... » essaya de le calmer le pauvre shinobi encore endormi « J'étais seul dans mon lit là, non ? Tu vois bien. Je l'ai raccompagné et je suis rentré tout de suite après. »

- « Ah… _suka_… Né, alors pourquoi la première chose que tu as dis en te réveillant c'est Te-ma-ri ? »

- « Maaaaaaaah ! J'ai confondu avec vos cheveux c'est tout ! Naruto bouge de ce lit, j'aimerai me lever. » Mais le Naruto ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- « Tu es amoureux ? » lui demanda t-il d'un ton très sérieux qui le laissa le Nara pantois.

Sa figure d'ordinaire si expressive était subitement bien calme et il l'encourageait à se confier, sans pour autant le brusquer. Il lui faisait comprendre qu'il était là s'il avait besoin de se confier. Et… Shikamaru aurait bien aimé se confier justement…

- « Je… »

Mais la situation ne dura pas longtemps, car le visage du jinchuriki fut à moitié dévoré par un large, très large sourire satisfait.

- « RIEN ! Naruto VIRE ! » haussa le ton Shikamaru en lui balançant cette fois le reste de sa couverture.

Et pendant qu'il se dépêtrait avec ses draps, l'Uzumaki n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir l'autre fuyant s'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ne remarque ses rougeurs. Une fois à l'abri, Shikamaru s'appuya contre la porte, et regarda vaguement le plafond. Il se revoyait la veille dans cette même position d'impuissance, alors qu'il revenait de chez la Sabaku. Il y a peine quelques heures il était chez elle, et avait été sur le point de… _non, mieux vaux ne même pas y penser_, tenta de se raisonner le shinobi en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il était revenu frustré et énervé. Enervé contre elle ! Contre lui ! Contre toute la société ! Il n'y aurait pas eu autant de problème si on ne lui demandait pas de se marier ! Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de réfléchir et ils auraient… _ils auraient… _La colère de Shikamaru disparu soudainement, pour laisser place à une grande tristesse. Il ne prenait pas souvent les choses à cœur, et pour le coup il était contrarié de s'être laissé allé. Cette soirée avait été magnifique. À cette pensée, un pâle sourire apparu sur son visage. Il s'était senti accompli. Lorsqu'il avait été dans ses bras, il n'avait eu besoin de rien d'autre. Voir qu'elle réagissait avec autant d'envie que lui l'avait rendu presque euphorique, lui d'habitude si modéré. C'était la première femme avec lequel il était aussi tendre… Qu'elle les ait arrêté, à cause de son mariage il n'en doutait pas, le rendait malade. Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer caché derrière une foule d'invités, à épier de loin la jeune femme qui se faisait conduire à l'autel, resplendissante aux côtés… du Prétentieux par-dessus le marché ! Il imaginait ce bougre passer une main sur ses hanches, et la ramener à lui pour sceller leur union d'un légitime baiser. Puis tout en goûtant ses lèvres, le fixer narquoisement pendant qu'elle-même passerait ses bras autour de son cou. Shikamaru en était déjà écoeuré. _Non !_ Hurla mentalement le jeune homme en frappant du poing contre le mur. _Shikamaru... _Non ! Elle n'appartenait à personne d'autre ! _Fais moi l'amour ! _Il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle avait offert autant de sa personne. _S'il te plaît ! _Il n'y avait que lui qu'elle avait regardé de cette manière... _J'ai envie de toi. _Et il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire réagir comme ça…

_Temari…_

Une douce chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Il se laissa glisser à même le carrelage et posa une main sur ventre. Rien que la manière qu'elle avait de prononcer son nom le mettait dans tous ses états. _Nara, embrasse moi. _Une façon à la fois douce et pourtant si autoritaire qui lui avait fait un effet monstre. _Et merde_, pensa t-il en souriant cyniquement, _les Nara mâles sont fait pour être soumis_. Inconsciemment, sa main quitta son ventre et descendit bien plus bas. _Elle_ le mettait _vraiment _dans tous ses états. Et sa virilité particulièrement. Dire qu'il n'y a pas cinq minutes il dormait encore… Shikamaru caressa le tissu du bout des doigts. _Hum ! _Et le jeune homme se mordit coupablement la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas juste de lui donner aussi envie en aussi peu de temps ! Il appuya un peu plus fortement et rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière. _AH ! K'so… Temari…_

- « Yo Shikamaru ! Quand tu auras fini de te masturber, tu me rejoindras avec Gaara ? »

- « … »

_Sombre crétin !_

Derrière la porte, son oreille puérilement collée dessus, Naruto était bien fier de lui. Il s'apprêtait à en remettre joyeusement une couche, mais son corps ne le lui permit pas. Sa propre main bloqua sa bouche et l'autre ne daigna pas bouger pour l'aider. D'ailleurs plus rien ne bougeait. Le shinobi baissa les yeux et à son grand malheur aperçu une main noire remonter jusqu'à son cou.

- « Au lieu de dire des trucs qui portent autant à confusion tu ferais mieux de vite déguerpir, ou bien je t'étrangle » grinça le manipulateur d'ombres de l'autre côté.

- « Ha…haï, Shika… maru… o-k » marmonna tant bien que mal un Naruto au bord de l'asphyxie.

Shikamaru desserra son emprise sur les gestes du ninja, qui sitôt libéré se rua pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Mais c'était mal connaître Naruto, qui désormais prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou se permit de rajouter une dernière pique.

- « Aha ! Je me suis fait avoir, mais je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais faire quoique se soit avec une main occupée. J'y penserais la prochaine fois ! A tout à l'heure ! » termina la tornade blonde avant de fuir lâchement en claquant la porte.

- « … »

Ce crétin avait gueulé ça en plein couloir…_ Tsss. _Shikamaru regarda du coin de l'œil sa virilité toujours au garde à vous. Il était bon pour reprendre une douche froide…

.

* * *

Le soleil avait depuis longtemps pointé ses timides rayons, et le village se réveillait doucement avec les gazouillis des oiseaux et les discussions des passants qui s'en allaient travailler. Kanguro, de nouveau barbouillé de peinture et marionnette sur l'épaule, allait également rejoindre son frère, lui déjà en fonction, pour l'aider dans ses dossiers. Mais pour l'instant il n'était pas encore parti, et s'adressait à une porte.

- « Temari ! Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? »

- « Nan, vas-y Kanguro ! C'est juste un mal de crâne, c'est l'alcool. Je vous rejoindrais pour le déjeuner. »

- « Ok… Repose toi bien. _Ittekimasu_ »

- « _Itte rasshai…_ »

Temari écouta son frère s'éloigner et se remit en boule. Elle avait passé la nuit en position fœtale. Elle ne s'était même pas changé, et arborait encore sa tenue de la veille. Les draps avaient encore _son_ odeur. Alors ne parlons même pas de la robe. _Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire à cette heure-ci ? Est-ce qu'il est seulement levé ?_ À cette pensée Temari eu un sourire abattu. La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Elle voyait déjà la silhouette de son frère sillonner entre les gens et s'éloigner vers le palais du Kazekage.

- « Gaara… qu'est ce que tu dirais de moi ? Je suis vraiment en train de foutre en l'air toutes les décisions du Conseil… »

La kunochi se décida finalement à prendre une douche, puis à profiter de sa matinée de libre où elle serait seule dans la maison. Mais même en sortant de la salle de bain et vêtue d'un yukata, elle se sentit comme une loque. Tout en continuant de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette, Temari descendit aux jardins et s'appuya mollement contre un arbre. La grosse chaleur du désert n'arriverait que plus tard dans l'après-midi, mais rester à l'ombre en attendant n'était pas un mal. En fait, elle n'avait envie de rien faire. Juste de penser. De ressasser encore et encore. _Mince alors… _Il lui manquait… Elle avait du profondément le vexer d'avoir agit ainsi. Avant cette nuit là, elle-même n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi audacieuse. La jeune femme eut subitement honte en essayant de s'imaginer la veille. _J'ai du avoir l'air d'une fille qui n'attendait que ça ! D'une chaudasse ! D'une… _Elle se remémora avec horreur le cri de plaisir qu'elle n'avait décemment pas pu retenir.

- « RAAAAH ! » et la jeune femme envoya rageusement valdinguer sa serviette.

A ce stade là, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Pauvre Shikamaru… Elle avait été totalement égoïste à lui demander une chose pareille. Il avait raison depuis le début. Ce n'était même pas envisageable !... Non, il avait eu l'air tellement grave. Il était sérieux … Ce n'est pas comme s'ils auraient couché ensemble juste pour le fun... Maintenant qu'elle se remémorait son visage, elle comprenait clairement que le jeune homme avait tenté de reculer, mais qu'il se faisait constamment trahir par son visage, puis son anatomie… son corps quoi. Mais que la nigaude qu'elle était n'avait rien compris, et avait insisté et insisté encore ! Et qu'au final, l'appel de la chair avait eu raison de lui. Après tout, c'était un homme… et puis elle l'avait bien influencé. Mais penser que Shikamaru aurait eu à ce point envie d'elle... Ca la rendait…

- « Temari-san ? »

- « AH ! »

- « Oh sumimasen ! Je ne pensais pas te faire aussi peur ! » s'excusa timidement Sakura qui avait seulement passé sa tête derrière l'embrasure de la lourde porte. La jeune fille élargit encore un peu le passage, puis la referma derrière elle. « Je pensais qu'avec un grincement pareil tu m'aurais entendu venir, même à l'autre bout de la maison ! »

- « Ah… j'étais distraite. Désolée d'avoir crier » souris gentiment la sunienne.

- « Il y a pas de mal ! » La rose s'avança, ramassa étonnée la serviette qui traînait dans l'herbe, puis après l'avoir reposer sur une pierre s'assit en face de sa comparse. « Je pars cet après midi pour mes recherches. Avec Saï, pour aller sur un site un peu plus à l'écart du village. J'ai la matinée de libre, mais tous les garçons sont partis travailler. Alors comme j'ai croisé Kanguro qui m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, j'ai pensé venir te voir un peu. Entre filles, il n'y a pas de problème de contenance à avoir ! »

- « C'est gentil Sakura. Tu dis que tous les garçons travaillent ? Pour Naruto je peux deviner, mais pour les deux autres ? »

- « Travailler… Enfin, disons que Saï en profite pour visiter encore un musée… j'ai préféré le laisser tomber. Et Shikamaru n'était pas là quand je me suis levée. Je me suis réveillée quand j'ai entendu Naruto crier dans le couloir, juste avant de partir. Je me suis préparée, et quand j'ai frappé à sa porte il n'y avait personne. Gaara doit avoir besoin de lui pour l'assister avec les négociations. »

- « Oui… donc il est au palais aujourd'hui… » chuchota Temari.

- « Ano… Temari-san, pourquoi tu chuchotes ? » lui demanda la jeune fille curieuse sur le même ton.

- « Pour rien ! » lança la demoiselle avec un grand sourire pas naturel. « J'ai soif ! Je te propose une de mes spécialités ? Cocktail maison. »

- « Pas de l'alcool au moins ? » demanda la rose suspicieuse.

- « Nan, nan ! Que des fruits » assura Temari avec un clin d'œil.

- « Alors avec plaisir ! »

Les deux demoiselles retournèrent un peu plus tard dans le jardin avec leur boisson à la main. Les discussions entre filles ont parfois l'avantage de parler de choses futiles et qui libèrent l'esprit. Mais le sujet "fiancé" ne fut en aucun cas aborder. Les hommes étaient un sujet expressément exclu du fait de la situation actuelle. De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'un homme actuellement dans les pensées de la kunochi du sable, et mieux ne valait pas en parler. Vers midi, Temari s'éclipsa pour se changer convenablement. Les deux femmes firent un bout de trajet ensemble dans le village. Elles récupèrent Saï au musée, dans la très accueillante partie sur la nécromancie, puis les deux jeunes gens la saluèrent avant de se diriger vers les portes du village. Temari devait déjeuner avec ses frères. Il allait falloir qu'elle aille au palais, puis qu'elle frappe à la porte du bureau de Gaara, pour découvrir… etc… Aux joies ! C'est avec une allure tout à fait en dessous de sa vitesse normale, que Temari pu gagner quelques pauvres petites minutes, mais elle finit quand même par atteindre la fourmilière que dirigeait son frère d'une main de maître. Elle fixa d'un air désappointé la grande arche où il fallait bien commencer par passer pour rentrer. Le soleil était éblouissant, et l'intérieur bien trop sombre. On ne pouvait rien voir de ce qui s'y passait. Temari avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber dans un gouffre. Elle avait passé cette porte des millions de fois, mais là c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Après avoir tenter deux pas tout au plus, la kunochi décida d'attendre à côté de l'entrée. Elle s'appuya contre l'imposant mur de sable et profita du soleil. Elle devenait vraiment une fainéante !

.

* * *

- « Gaara, tu m'écoutes ? »

- « Ha. »

Le regard rivé sur son hublot et dos à son assistance, le jeune Kazekage avait vu sa sœur aînée arriver. Il venait de la perdre de vue, et normalement elle devait être dans le hall. Dans moins de quelques minutes elle serait là. Elle avait refusé de leur ouvrir la porte ce matin et s'était enfermée comme une gamine dans sa chambre. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, la soirée de la veille ne l'avait en rien motivé. Gaara posa un regard suspicieux sur le Nara qui n'avait pas l'air en pleine forme non plus. Il verrait bien ça plus tard. Le ninja s'en retourna à son ami jinchuriki qui pointait du doigt une phrase tirée d'une archive apparemment épineuse.

- « Je disais que ça serait peut être l'heure d'aller manger ? »

Gaara regarda alternativement son frère sourire bêtement, le visage blasé de Shikamaru et ce doigt sur le rouleau d'archive. Puis ces yeux revinrent sur Naruto

- « Pourquoi tu pointes ce parchemin si tu me parles d'aller déjeuner ? »

- « C'était juste pour mieux capter ton intérêt » lui répondit le blondinet avec malice !

- « Je l'aime bien celui là ! » lança joyeusement Kanguro en passant son bras sur les épaules de l'Uzumaki. « De toute façon, Temari ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. On reprendra tout à l'heure. Shikamaru, tu ne manges pas avec nous ? » demanda le marionnettiste à la vue du shinobi qui commençait à s'éloigner.

- « Je préfère aller piquer un somme. »

- « Allez Shikamaru fait pas ton rabat joie ! » lança Naruto « Temari arrive dans pas longtemps ! On mange bientôt et tu pourras aller pioncer après autant que tu voudras ! »

- « Je pense que Temari doit seulement partir du domaine » intervint Gaara « c'est l'affaire de dix minutes… si elle se dépêche ».

- « Nan merci, c'est trop long. Bon appétit. » décréta sur ce le Nara avant de sortir.

- « Quel asocial parfois vraiment ! Tout ça parce qu'aujourd'hui il s'est levé plus tôt, il décide de rattraper son temps de sommeil à n'importe quel moment ! » s'énerva l'Uzumaki.

- « Gaara » demanda de son côté Kanguro « tu n'étais pas obligé de lui dire combien de temps il devait attendre. C'est la dernière chose à faire pour le motiver. Et au contraire, Temari a du déjà partir depuis un bout de temps. »

- « Oui. En fait je crois qu'elle est arrivée » donna pour toute réponse le Kazekage.

.

* * *

Elle en avait marre. Bon d'accord, ça devait faire cinq minutes, tout au plus, ou voir moins... Mais quand on les passe seule, en plein soleil alors que la température frôle les trente cinq degrés, et que tous les passants vous regardent à ne rien faire en se demandant ce que cette fille fait là à attendre bêtement, le temps devient beauuucoup plus long. Résignée, Temari se redressa puis exécuta un rapide demi tour avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

- « MAIS QU'EST QU'ILS FOU… »

La phrase fut subitement coupée, car la jeune femme rentra de plein fouet dans une chose non identifiée, et atterrit maladroitement dans ses bras.

- « … ! »

- « AH ! Excusez m…oi. »

- « Temari… »

- « Shika…maru… »

…

HORREUR ET DAMNATION ! Pour le garçon aussi, la surprise avait l'air d'être une catastrophe. Elle l'entendit bafouiller sans comprendre un vague « _il avait dit dix minutes…_ ». Et de son côté, elle était mortifiée. Puisqu'elle le savait à l'intérieur, elle avait rechigné à rentrer dans ce foutu bâtiment. Et maintenant qu'elle se décidait, il fallait qu'elle tombe, ou plutôt même qu'elle s'écrase, contre lui !

- « Euh… ça va mieux ta tête ? »

- « Ma tête… ? »

- « Kanguro nous a dit pour l'alcool. »

- « Ah oui ! Oui ! »

- « D'accord. »

- « Hum…Tu allais manger ? »

- « Je… oh ! Non ! J'allais faire une sieste. »

- « Déjà ? »

- « Ben ouais. »

- « D'accord. »

- « Et toi ? »

- « Euh, j'allais vous ch… chercher mes frères. »

- « O… ok. »

- « Voilà voilà. »

Ridicule. Cette situation était tout bonnement RI-DI-CULE ! On aurait dit deux adolescents en train de faire un concours sur celui qui arriverait à enchaîner le plus vite possible les phrases sans intérêts. C'était le moment qu'elle redoutait. La confrontation. Le voir maintenant que la magie de la veille s'en était allée, et que la lourde réalité reprenait le pas. Temari avait l'impression qu'après ce moment ils ne se reverraient plus. Un adieu. Je vais manger, je vais dormir, et puis adieu. Et là maintenant qui devait faire quoi en premier ? Elle devait s'écarter de ses bras ? Ou bien lui demander de la lâcher ? Attendre qu'il le fasse de lui-même ? Son sentiment de honte en se rappelant son comportement enjôleur de la veille lui revint en pleine face. Puis la sensation de sa virilité contre elle fut le summum. _Oh non… pourquoi elle pensait à ça maintenant… ?_ Et en attendant, il la serrait fort. A deux centimètres de ses lèvres, contre ce torse qu'elle avait tant cajolée, enlacée dans ses bras puissants, contre sa… _AAAAH !_

- « Temari ? Shikamaru ? »

« _? _»

* * *

.

_"Devine qui c'est" ! :D _


	8. Chapter 8

_Un chapitre précédent, et un début de matinée qui avait pu en laisser certains sceptiques. En même temps, pas toujours évident de savoir comment après un gros dérapage. La suite... Bonne lecture! :)_

.

* * *

Je n'admettrai rien du tout

_- « Temari ? Shikamaru ? »_

- « AH ! »

- « HAÏ ! »

Les Sabaku et le jinchuriki arrivèrent bientôt aux côtés des deux adultes, désormais à une distance très raisonnable de trois mètres l'un de l'autre.

- « Je pensais que tu dormirais déjà » jeta Naruto à l'adresse du shinobi en lorgnant sur ses joues devenues cramoisies. « Au moins tu as profité de Temari ! »

_Oui… il avait profité d'elle… Merci Naruto. _La demoiselle n'en menait pas large non plus. Un parfait couple d'écrevisse !

- « Oui, elle est arrivée TRES vite » répondit Shikamaru en lançant un regard mauvais au Kazekage. Mais bon, pas trop mauvais non plus.

- « Allez on va déjeuner ne restons pas dans le passage ! » les poussa tous Kanguro.

- « Hum… moi je vous dis à plus tard » salua alors le manipulateur d'ombre.

- « Refusé ! Tu viens ! » l'empoigna soudainement Naruto.

Si Gaara n'était pas là pour la surveiller, il ne va pas sans dire que Temari aussi aurait voulu s'enfuir. Pendant que les trois hommes prenaient de l'avance, ou plutôt que Shikamaru se faisait traîner par les deux compères, Temari avançait plus lentement avec son plus jeune frère.

- « Il y a eu un problème hier après que vous soyez partis ? » demanda t-il

Aïe aïe aïe ! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui répondre ?

- « Nan, nan » fit elle en souriant « Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il se soit passé quelque chose ? »

Le jeune Kazekage n'en rajouta pas plus, mais son, oh pourtant habituel manque d'expansionnisme sentimental, mis mal à l'aise la sunienne. Ils suivirent les autres pendant que Gaara lui racontait le reste de la soirée qu'elle avait manqué. Le choix du restaurant fut rapide : Ramen ! Naruto n'avait laissé le temps à personne pour décider, et les avait mener directement au stand. De toute façon, les Sabaku pouvaient aller à n'importe lequel quand ils le souhaitaient, et Shikamaru n'était pas difficile, à l'origine, lui il voulait déjà se barrer. Le restaurant, qui comportait six places, comptait déjà un unique client rabattu à une des extrémités du petit bar. Le blondinet avait eu de la chance qu'il y ai tout juste assez de place. Et côté chance pour Temari, le hasard fit mal les choses. Spontanément, Shikamaru choisit la place à l'autre extrémité, pendant que Naruto s'installa sur une des places du milieu. Mais celle que choisi Naruto fut la plus proche du premier client. Le ninja se retrouva ainsi entouré de Kanguro sur sa gauche et de Gaara sur sa droite. Il restait donc encore une place vacante à côté de ce dernier et de… _lui_. _Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait du accélérer._ Temari put presque entendre une mouche voler lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté du ninja de la feuille. _Eux_, le destin, sa malchance, le hasard : c'était fait exprès, elle en était sûre ! Shikamaru ne la regardait pas. Le repas allait être sympa… Les cinq ninjas commandèrent, et le restaurateur leur posa un pichet d'eau en attendant leur plat.

- « Alors, Temari à quoi tu t'es occupé ce matin ? » demanda Kanguro en se penchant pour voir sa sœur. « Ton mal de tête a apparemment disparu. Sakura est venue ? »

- « Ouais, la matinée est passée plus vite grâce à elle… »

- « Je ne me souvenais plus que l'alcool avait des effets aussi désastreux sur toi. »

- « Elle avait bu pas mal de coupes ! » intervint Naruto qui s'immisçait dans la conversation.

- « Oui mais d'habitude elle peut tenir même en s'étant siffler la bouteille entière. »

- « Ca se trouve elle a fait une descente dans la cave à vin une fois rentrer à la propriété ! »

- « Ah ! Quand j'y pense, récemment j'ai deux bouteilles qui… »

- « Naaaan ! » coupa Temari à l'attention des deux bavards. « J'ai n'ai rien bu de plus ! Et arrêtez d'alimenter ce débat stupide ! Je déteste qu'on parle de moi alors que je suis juste à côté ! »

- « Elle a eu du mal dormir alors » reprit Kanguro en occultant de suite ce que sa soeur venait à peine de leur dire.

- « A cause du bal probablement. Les rues étaient très animées jusqu'à tard ce soir, il a dû y avoir pas mal de bruit. »

- « Oh tu sais Gaara, on a un quartier quand même assez tranquille. »

- « Mais STOP ! » Elle reprit après s'être assurée de leur avoir suffisamment à tous détruit les tympans. « Oui j'ai mal dormi ! Comme ça arrive parfois les soirs de pleine lune, c'est tout ! Là c'est l'alcool, ne voyez pas plus loin ! » explosa une Temari menaçante, une paire de baguette à la main prête à leur crever les yeux.

- « Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Nous discutons simplement » riposta son plus jeune frère.

- « Shikamaru, elle a été sage au lit ? » se pencha Naruto en la pointant du doigt.

...

_Gros blanc._

Même l'autre client était devenu silencieux. Le Nara avait pour le coup particulièrement du mal à savoir dans quel sens il devait prendre cette question. Il eût l'image d'une Temari se jetant sur lui pour lui demander de coucher avec elle.

_Sage ? __Hem... ben disons que… _

_La kunochi de son côté, devenue subitement muette, était morte de honte et buvait avec une grande concentration son verre d'eau._

- « Pardon… ? » tenta un Shikamaru très prudent qui luttait pour ne pas regarder sa partenaire.

- « Elle a pas essayé de repartir ou de faire quoique ce soit après que tu l'ais ramené ? »

- « Aaaah ! Je… Nan ! Nan. Elle a été sage… »

- « Genre elle a pas essayé de te corrompre par hasard… ? »

...

Et Shikamaru pu entendre la jeune femme s'étrangler avec son verre d'eau.

- « Me… me corrompre ? »

- « Ben, elle a pas tenté de t'influencer pour aller faire la fête autre part ? »

- « Non ! Elle s'est endormie comme un bébé juste avant que je ne parte... »

- « Ok… »

- « Naruto… crétin… » ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner le jeune homme qui commençait à être à bout.

- « Oh, tu m'en veux encore pour ce matin ? » demanda le blond toujours en forme. « Quand tu t'es réveillé et que tu as cru que… »

- « RIEN DU TOUT ! » rugit le manipulateur d'ombre en étranglant une nouvelle fois le perturbateur.

...

Les trois ninjas du sable regardèrent le shinobi bouche bée. Shikamaru savait faire très peur parfois. Mince ! Ils avaient bien envie de savoir maintenant.

- « Votre commande est prête » annonça le restaurateur qui arrivait sur ces entre faits.

- « _Itadakimasu ! _» déclara la seule femme de la tablée en se saisissant rapidement de son bol et qui, on pouvait le comprendre, avait bien envie de partir trèèès vite.

La discussion pendant le repas fut essentiellement un dialogue entre Kanguro et Naruto, Gaara participant mais très rarement. Le jinchuriki enchaînait plusieurs ramens à la suite comme à son habitude, et seulement Kanguro fut assez courageux pour s'en prendre un deuxième. Quant aux deux autres, ils restèrent le nez obstinément pointé sur leur unique bol de nouilles. Et même lorsque son bol fut vide, Temari trouva le moyen d'y trouver toujours un intérêt puisqu'elle décida de faire de la musique avec ses baguettes. Le petit tintement incessant sur le récipient mit rapidement Shikamaru mal à l'aise, qui finit par en faire autant. Trop occupés par leurs percussions, ils ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement que les voix de leurs compagnons avaient cessé, et que les trois ninjas les fixaient d'un drôle d'air. Temari releva subitement la tête et, gênée, donna un coup de coude à son voisin pour qu'il cesse lui aussi d'expérimenter son talent orchestral.

- « Bon, et bien je crois que tout le monde a fini » déclara le rouquin en se levant le premier. « Partez devant, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui invite. »

- « Quoi ? Ne te sens pas obligé de te la jouer cool tout ça parce que tu es Kazekage. Je serais le prochain Hokage, je peux payer ! » riposta le jinchuriki de la feuille en croisant les bras.

Le Kazekage commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais son grand frère le devança.

- « Gaara ! Si Naruto insiste pour payer, laisse le faire » essaya t-il de le convaincre machiavéliquement.

- « D'accord » consenti alors le jeune homme d'un ton neutre.

- « … Tu ne veux pas essayer d'avoir l'air encore un peu plus cool par hasard ? » demanda le blondinet un peu moins fier face à l'insistance inexistante de Gaara pour quand même payer.

- « Non. »

- « Ah ! Bon… »

Naruto gagna alors le droit d'être cool, et de sortir son éternel porte monnaie grenouille.

- « Baka » soupira Shikamaru, même s'il finit par sourire. Il l'aimait bien Naruto, mais des fois son caractère imprévisible était difficile à gérer.

Il tourna sa tête vers Temari… qui entre temps avait été prise en conversation avec un autre homme. _Déjà un..._ Il recommençait à se sentir mal. Il fallait qu'il parte.

- « Bon, puisque que vous vous battez pour payer, je vais y aller. A toute à l'heure. »

- « Ha, bonne sieste ! » le salua Kanguro.

Temari n'entendit pas le jeune homme les prévenir qu'il s'en allait. Et elle ne le réalisa que lorsque dans son champ de vision elle l'aperçu s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches. Elle se sentit subitement abattue. Certes, ils n'avaient pas échangé d'autres paroles depuis qu'elle lui avait foncé dedans, ni ne s'étaient regardés. Mais sans broncher ils étaient restés. Elle s'était contenté de sa présence. Elle était même contente d'avoir pu s'asseoir à ses côtés finalement... Temari n'écoutait plus l'homme qui lui parlait. Et sans vouloir même être grossière avec lui, elle commença elle aussi à partir dans le sens opposé, en direction du palais, le laissant en plan comme un idiot. Gaara observa pour la énième fois sa soeur, puis tourna la tête vers la silhouette du shinobi qui s'éloignait de son côté. Bon, il était peut être nul pour se montrer spontané avec les gens et parler sentiment, mais il avait bien remarqué qu'entre ces deux là, la relation était un peu trop changeante.

- « Ils ont du se prendre la tête une fois de trop » déclara Naruto qui vint se placer à ses côtés. « Shikamaru avait l'air gêné quand je lui ai parlé d'elle ce matin ».

- « Donc c'était ça qu'il ne voulait pas que tu dévoiles ? »

- « Il avait cru que c'était Temari qui venait le réveiller. Je ne sais même pas s'il était plus content ou surpris... Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient fait quoique ce soit de mal hier soir, mais je ne sais pas quoi penser non plus. Gaara... qu'est ce qu'il va se passer pour eux s'ils tombaient, _éventuellement_, amoureux l'un de l'autre ? »

- « Si déjà ils tombent tous les deux amoureux… » donna pour seule réponse l'ex-jinchuriki en levant évasivement une main en l'air. Il avait d'autres problèmes pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas pour le moment la nécessité de s'imaginer un nouveau conflit à gérer avec le Conseil.

.

* * *

Allongé sur le toit de l'auberge, Shikamaru était en train de fumer. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Faute d'avoir essayé de toutes ses forces, il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il se disait autant fumer comme un pompier jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec son trop plein de toxine et qu'il devienne un légume. Ce Gaara était un traître ! Il le voyait lui jeter des regards méfiants à tout bout de champs, et pourtant il osait lui faire des coups bas en l'envoyant par deux fois dans les bras de sa sœur ! _Shikamaru, fais attention. Shikamaru, Temari arrive dans dix minutes. _Et blablabla ! Et au final, il y avait toujours un imbécile pour venir l'accoster où qu'elle soit ! Le shinobi écrasa avec rage sa cigarette à peine commencée. Il n'avait même plus envie de fumer. Il n'avait envie de rien. Il cacha ses yeux du soleil avec un de ses avant-bras et tenta de se calmer. Il n'avait pas pu la lâcher lorsqu'elle l'avait bousculé. Dès le moment où il l'avait reconnu, ses mains avaient délibérément refusé de se détacher. Elle avait du le trouver gênant… mais elle-même trop gênée n'avait rien dit… Il se sentait idiot.

Le jeune homme se leva et avança jusqu'à la rambarde. Suna était vraiment devenue une belle ville. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait réellement commencé à l'apprécier depuis qu'il venait au pays du vent en tant qu'ambassadeur régulier de Konoha, et depuis que surtout Temari était chargée de l'escorter et qu'il avait visité le village en sa compagnie. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? _S'excuser ?_ Et de quoi, d'avoir répondu à ses avances, et par la même occasion de n'avoir pas su se contrôler lui non plus ? Ca serait inutile. On n'explique pas une pulsion. C'était valable pour lui comme pour elle… Alors autre chose ? De vouloir faire foirer son mariage afin de pouvoir profiter de l'avoir auprès de lui… _Pas question !_ Il avait sa fierté ! Reprendre une attitude normale ? Il aurait donné beaucoup pour ça, mais l'échec de ce midi en avait été la preuve. Ils ne s'étaient même pas échangés une vanne, bien que de toute façon cela aurait été inutile vu que Naruto s'était déjà bien chargé à leur place de les mettre mal à l'aise. En gros, restait à attendre que ça se passe. _Et attendre quoi? La fin de ses sentiments ou ce mariage ? _

C'était tout de même un moment bien stupide pour admettre être tombé… _Non, il n'y a rien à admettre… _Pour éprouver de l'attirance pour elle. Pour la femme en laquelle le Conseil du grand village de Suna avait placé tant d'espoir… Shikamaru sortie de sa poche la fameuse bague qu'il avait trouvé si moche mais qu'il avait toujours gardé. Pourquoi devait-elle se marier… _avec un autre _?

.

* * *

Le Nara revint à l'heure prévue au palais du Kazekage. Il s'acquitta de remplir son rôle auprès des deux jinchuriki. Puis Kanguro lui fit la visite d'autres ailes du bâtiment, et il flâna avec lui, se racontant des missions ou discutant des dernières avancées en matière médicale. Il croisa plusieurs fois Temari, mais passa toujours sans la regarder. Une ignorance parfaite en dépit d'une légère boule dans la gorge. Puis il finit sa journée à la bibliothèque, au grand plaisir de ces employées. C'était une après-midi qu'il pouvait qualifier de morne comparée à sa matinée plus mouvementée. Il traînassa entre les rayons et décrocha plusieurs fois son attention au beau milieu de ses lectures. Shikamaru essayait doucement de se faire une raison. Il devait arrêter de se prendre la tête. Temari faisait de son mieux pour s'acquitter de la tâche qui lui était dévolue, il allait en faire autant pour ne pas venir la perturber. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Au moment de quitter l'établissement, avec l'intention d'emporte deux trois bouquins, Shikamaru vu sa détermination s'ébranler lorsqu'il aperçu Temari descendre au même moment, en compagnie d'un homme, par un des nombreux escaliers qui menaient aux salles de conférence. Le temps que la documentaliste ait enregistré le nom du Nara dans la liste des emprunts, la jeune femme en avait fini avec son partenaire et se dirigeait vers la sortie. L'état d'esprit de Shikamaru hésitait entre la déception et le soulagement. Elle passa les portes. Shikamaru s'en retourna aux livres qu'on lui tendait. Lorsqu'ils se rencontraient à un endroit, Temari l'avait toujours spontanément attendu. Il s'y était naturellement habitué. Le fait qu'elle l'ignore à son tour faisait qu'il se sentait maintenant vexé, même s'il tentait de se persuader qu'une nouvelle confrontation tombait mal pour sa conscience. Après un bref salut à la réceptionniste, il se dirigea à son tour vers les portes, tête baissé. Son allure ralenti lorsque son regard remonta l'ombre qu'il lui faisait face.

Temari était dos à lui, et se tenait immobile... à l'attendre. Le coeur du shinobi fit un bond, et il parcouru fébrilement la distance qui les séparait, se stoppa lorsqu'il arriva à un mètre derrière elle. En l'ayant vu poursuivre son chemin quelques instants auparavant, il avait réalisé que cette petite attention avait pour lui son importance. Temari refusait délibérément de se tourner vers lui, mais elle continuait à l'attendre. _Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras.._. Il avança à sa hauteur, et finalement s'arrêta à ses côtés, sans la regarder. D'un commun accord muet, ils reprirent le pas tous les deux, et parcoururent lentement la rue marchande. Pas trop proches, mais pas trop loin non plus l'un de l'autre.

Ils étaient parfois arrêtés par des enfants qui courraient partout en se chamaillant. Les fillettes s'enfuyaient en criant que les garçons étaient tous des brutes qui regardaient sous les jupes, les garçons que toutes les filles étaient des chochottes. Lorsqu'une fillette d'à peine sept ans cria à un de ses camarades qu'il était misogyne, le shinobi entendit Temari étouffer doucement un rire. Et Shikamaru ne réprima pas non plus longtemps un sourire sincère. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'aurait exactement qualifié de cette manière s'ils avaient le courage de communiquer. Les ninjas reprirent leur route les mains dans les poches, toujours en traînant le pas.

- « Temari-san ! »

Les deux jeunes adultes se retournèrent et découvrirent un vieil homme qui sortait sa tête de la fenêtre d'une boutique de botanique que la kunochi connaissait bien apparemment.

- « Oji-san, _konbawa_. » Même si elle ne s'adressait pas à lui, Shikamaru était content d'entendre sa voix.

- « Je te vois de moins en moins souvent dans mon échoppe. Tu n'aimes plus les fleurs ? »

- « Si, bien sûr que si Oji-san, mais... je suis assez prise en ce moment… J'ai beaucoup à penser » répondit Temari en baissant la tête.

Le vieil homme les scruta un moment mais n'en ajouta pas plus, et souri d'un sourire où il manquait beaucoup de dents.

- « Je vois ! » dit le vieil homme, alors qu'il ne voyait apparemment pas du tout ! « Je ne voudrais pas retenir d'avantage un jeune couple ! »

- « Aaaha ! Nan ce n'est pas tout à fait… » tenta la blonde en relevant précipitamment la tête. Mais le vieillard rentra dans sa boutique et seulement sa main resta en l'air pour leur faire un rapide salut.

- « Le temps est trop précieux ! »

...

Les deux ninjas s'inclinèrent respectueusement et repartirent. Shikamaru avait sentit son cœur bondir lorsque le vieil homme les avait spontanément qualifié de « couple ». _Le temps est trop précieux_. Il voulait lui foutre les boules ou quoi ?

- « On ne peut pas changer le passé… » murmura le Nara, la voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il sentit la jeune femme relever pour la première fois ses yeux vers lui. Il ne la regarderait pas…

- « Non… même si c'est dur à admettre… » et elle tourna son attention sur l'autre côté.

Voilà. En quelques mots, ils venaient enfin de résumer ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille : c'était une erreur, et c'était comme ça. Inutile de rajouter quoique se soit. _Ça faisait mal… _

Il l'observait une ultime fois du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elle se concentrait désormais sur les marchandises. Les yeux du Nara étaient obnubilés par la peau de la jeune femme. _Cette nuit là_, sa bouche ne s'était vouée uniquement qu'à ses lèvres... Il aurait voulu la vouer à autre chose désormais. Il contemplait sa nuque. _Il y passa délicatement sa main pour la rapprocher de lui. _Sa gorge. _Il frôla du bout des lèvres la jugulaire de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière._ Son cou. _Il embrassa doucement sa peau tendre dans le creux de l'épaule._ Et Shikamaru échappa de peu à croiser le regard de la jeune femme lorsque son visage reprit sa place initiale, et il détourna ses yeux honteux. Oui… il aurait voulu embrasser du regard jusqu'au dernier centimètre de peau qui disparaissait dans les plis de ses vêtements. Et s'il n'était pas à une distance aussi raisonnable, Shikamaru aurait plongé sans hésiter dans son corsage. _C'était une erreur, il n'y a plus rien à espérer !_

Il se mit à observer à la hâte les étales pour masquer son malaise. Comme si _ses_ yeux étaient en train de le brûler, il pouvait sentir le regard de Temari posé sur lui. Il focalisa son attention sur la première pancarte trouvée là par hasard. Il se stoppa net et lu. _Concentrer son attention !_ Et il constata avec soulagement qu'il avait eu de la chance. L'écriteau aurait pu parler d'un nouveau roman érotique sortie en librairie… et auquel cas il serait passé pour un gros pervers. Mais non. Les Sources Chaudes. Il y avait des bains à Suna mais il n'avait jamais su où ils étaient situés, car construits depuis trop récemment, et il n'était pas retourné à Suna depuis un temps. Les journées étaient ici très chaudes et les nuits plus fraîches, car en plein désert. Il leva les yeux au ciel, jugea l'atmosphère encore lourde malgré le début de soirée, avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Temari le suivit, sans rien dire.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une intersection, celle où leur chemin devait se séparer pour que l'un rentre à l'auberge, et l'autre chez elle. _Bon et bien c'est le moment de se dire au revoir... _pensa le Nara. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, et aucun ne bougeait. Peut être allait-elle repartir directement sans se retourner. Ou peut être il vaudrait mieux que se soit lui qui fasse ce premier pas. Mais ils étaient là comme deux idiots, à regarder leurs pieds et à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Ils se faisaient presque face, le corps à moitié tourné vers l'autre. Et la distance s'était réduit. En tendant à peine le bras, il aurait pu la toucher. Shikamaru sentait des fourmis lui démanger le bout des doigts qu'il les laissait pourtant fourrés au fond de ses poches. Sa bouche s'ouvrait parfois, muette, avant de se refermer sans qu'un son n'en soit sorti. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle restait, et pourquoi lui aussi restait d'ailleurs. A la bibliothèque elle l'avait attendu. Et désormais elle était encore là. Parce qu'elle se sentait obligée peut être ? C'était triste et inutile si c'était le cas... S'ils n'arrivaient même pas à dire un mot, se dire au revoir, cela ne servait à rien. _On n'y peut rien, _se dit le shinobi en haussant des épaules. Shikamaru se tourna dans la direction qu'il devait prendre, et fit dos à la kunochi.

- « Bonne soirée. »

- « … Ha. Toi aussi. »

Chacun s'éloigna.

Voilà, _c'était fini_.

.

* * *

.

_Fini, mais pas tout à fait quand même non plus ! et là, pensée pour Crockford qui m'avait écrit "y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit un happy end !" ( ceci serait-ce donc une menace ? ;p ) Ahah ! Je suis pas très cool à vous avoir fourni pour la deuxième fois un truc "sans action et triste". Mais il ne va pas sans dire que Naruto a été très plaisant à mettre en scène ! Que voulez vous? Trop tentant de les charrier (et de les faire cogiter au passage) ^^ Je ne dirais rien de plus pour la suite. Juste... qu'après une journée pareille, la nuit pourra peut être bien leur porter conseil ;)_

_Ja ne mina ! _


	9. Chapter 9

_OLÉ ! Il a fait chaud sur le village de Suna [et oui comme on me la fait très justement remarquer (se fait toute pitite pitite...) 35° en plein désert, c'est rien du tout ! ^^' vous pouvez en rajouter au moins vingt de plus au dessus, n'hésitez pas! ], tendance orageuse et humeur pas toujours au beau fixe : Que va t'il se passer ? Héhé :) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résister est physiquement impossible

_._

Minuit passé. Temari n'arrivait pas à dormir, bien qu'elle en ait pourtant besoin. L'atmosphère étouffante sur Suna était à la limite du supportable. Presque aussi étouffante que l'ambiance qui avait régné entre elle et Shikamaru. Un néant entre eux. A peine quelques paroles. Presque aucun regard. Elle avait vraiment du mal à se convaincre qu'une harmonie avait bien eu lieu lors du bal. Qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques heures plus tard, à s'embrasser fougueusement. Et à s'embrasser d'ailleurs sur son lit… _où elle se trouvait actuellement_... Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta aux joues. Là s'en était trop ! L'évocation de ce dernier souvenir la mit sur pied sans même qu'elle ai eu le temps de réaliser. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir, elle allait sortir. Il fallait qu'elle marche. La jeune femme empoigna un yukata et sauta silencieusement de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle commença sa promenade improvisée. N'ayant au départ aucun itinéraire précis, ses pas la menèrent naturellement devant le palais du Kazekage, puisque c'était l'endroit où elle se rendait le plus souvent ces temps-ci. Arrivée devant les portes, elle scruta les fenêtres allumées de par et d'autres de l'immense bâtisse. La fourmilière ne dormait jamais. Temari aperçu tout en haut la fenêtre de son frère, également allumée. _Faite qu'il ne se surmène pas encore trop tard_, pensa t-elle. Certaines nuits, Gaara gardait encore les séquelles de sa vie de jinchuriki, et il lui arrivait de ne pas avoir besoin de dormir. Mais maintenant elle espérait qu'il ferait plus attention. Il était un humain avant tout…

Puis la kunochi reprit sa marche, et continua sans vraiment sans rendre compte jusqu'à longer à nouveau la rue marchande où elle était passée plus tard dans la journée en _sa_ compagnie. Elle passa devant la petite boutique du botaniste qu'elle avait si peu le loisir de fréquenter. Puis elle se rappela les différents stands qu'elle avait observés et qui restaient ouverts tardivement. Son regard tomba un peu plus loin sur l'enseigne qui indiquait l'emplacement et les horaires des Sources Chaudes. Elle s'arrêta et la considéra évasivement. Shikamaru avait longuement contemplé la pancarte lorsqu'ils avaient traversé la ruelle. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais elle s'était bien demandé pourquoi ce soudain intérêt. Les Sources Chaudes… Elle reprit sa marche lentement. Elle marchait sans but. Elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Et l'idée de se relaxer dans un bassin à l'air libre lui donna plutôt envie. Ou bien était-ce encore l'évocation du ninja qui donna à cette envie tout son attractivité. Temari se dirigea tranquillement vers l'édifice. Les bains avaient l'avantage d'être ouverts, même très tard, en période estivale. Une petite caissière s'étirait mollement lorsqu'elle entra, mais la vue de la sunienne sembla la revigorer instantanément.

- « Yatta ! Vous êtes ma deuxième cliente ! »

- « Heureuse de constater que je ne suis pas la seule insomniaque » sourie gentiment la jeune femme.

- « Oh vous savez ! La personne qui vous a précédé n'était pas aussi réveillée que vous. D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu peur qu'elle finisse par s'endormir et se noyer dans son bain… »

Temari rassura malicieusement la jeune fille en lui disant que si elle la voyait se noyer, elle la sauverait aussitôt.

- « J'aimerais bien mademoiselle, seulement vous allez devoir passer chez les hommes pour ça ! »

- « Ah… et bien il se noiera peut être finalement ! Aligato. »

- « Profiter bien ! »

Elle aurait donc le bassin entier pour elle toute seule. Rien de plus agréable, Temari était ravie. Après un tour en cabine, elle déposa ses affaires dans un panier situé juste avant le sas qui menait à la source. Elle déposa sa serviette sur le sol et entra dans le bassin. L'eau sur sa peau, et la brise extérieure devenue tiède comparée à la température du bassin, étaient parfaites. Elle s'adossa contre la partie du bassin proche de la haute clôture en bois qui délimitait la zone des femmes. Le ciel était dégagé, la vue des étoiles apaisante, et les vapeurs qui s'élevaient dans l'air lui procuraient une impression aérienne. Tout était calme, bien que le silence parfois rompu par le rire d'un commerçant, mais cela restait plaisant.

Tandis qu'elle s'installait confortablement, elle essaya d'écouter si son partenaire de bain était là, et si éventuellement il ne s'était pas noyé. Mais rien. _Tant pis pour lui_. La porte du sas s'ouvrit soudain sur la jeune caissière qui salua à nouveau poliment Temari.

- « Temari-san ! Gomen, je m'absente quelques minutes pour aller chercher… _des daifukus_ » marmonna t-elle visiblement honteuse. « Onegaï, n'en parler pas à mon patron. Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens très vite ! »

- « Ca ira très bien. Filez ! »

- « Aligato ! Shinobi-san, je reviens bientôt! » haussa un peu plus fort la jeune fille à l'attention de son premier client situé de l'autre côté de la séparation.

Temari cru entendre un vague « _hum_ », mais l'homme n'insista pas plus. Au moins il respirait toujours ! La jeune fille s'excusa encore et se retira. Temari redevint à nouveau seule et savoura la douceur de la nuit. C'était paisible. Et finalement, elle se sentie tellement bien que c'est elle qui finit par s'endormir.

Elle ne se noya pas, et ne se réveilla qu'un peu plus tard à cause de l'éclat de voix d'un passant. En regardant un instant la position des étoiles dans le ciel, et Temari constata que la nuit n'avait pas beaucoup avancée durant son sommeil. Elle s'étira, réveillant ses sens au clapotis de l'eau qu'elle provoqua, puis replongea ses bras dans le liquide brûlant. Elle se sentait bizarrement à la fois revigorée mais paresseuse. Et tandis qu'elle terminait ses étirements, Temari perçu le mouvement de l'homme de l'autre bassin qui se déplaçait. _Toujours pas mort lui ? _

Elle commença à tourner machinalement la tête du côté de la palissade lorsqu'elle se sentie soudainement privée de ses mouvements. Plus rien ne lui répondait. Ni son buste, ni ses bras, ni ses jambes. La jeune femme commença légèrement à paniquer lorsque son index vint se placer de lui-même contre ses lèvres. _Gné ?_ L'index s'abaissa et retomba à sa place initiale. Elle essaya de le bouger à nouveau mais rien à faire. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait commandé ce geste à son cerveau. Mais pourtant c'était son propre index qui lui indiquait de se taire.

...

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'explication possible à ce que son corps la lâche subitement, mais elle n'osait pas vraiment _y_ croire. En reconsidérant la situation, elle était seule dans les bains, mise à part un autre homme, un shinobi qui plus est, à en croire la caissière lorsqu'elle l'avait interpellé. L'image du manipulateur d'ombres observant l'enseigne des bains s'imposait dans son esprit.

- « Shikamar… »

L'index vint se replacer instantanément devant sa bouche.

Doucement, elle sentit sa tête pivoter et lui montrer un fil noir qui passait sous la planche la plus basse séparant le bassin des hommes de celui des femmes, et qui s'étendait jusqu'à disparaître dans l'eau où elle se trouvait. C'était bien lui, le premier client. Il était là depuis tout ce temps.

- « Qu'est ce que tu… » L'index toucha ses lèvres.

_Ne dis rien._

La tête de Temari retrouva sa place initiale, dos à la palissade. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Elle sentie sa main s'activer d'elle-même et quitter sa bouche pour avancer jusqu'à… _SON SEIN ? _Non ! Il n'oserait pas ? Elle essaya une énième fois d'échapper à l'emprise de la technique, sans succès. Cependant la main s'arrêta plus bas, sur son cœur. Soulagée et haletante, Temari attendait la suite. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui faire ?_

_Pom pom. Pom pom. Pom pom._

Sa main immobile se mit à tapoter doucement contre sa poitrine. _Un battement de cœur ?_ Temari écouta ce rythme qu'elle s'imaginait être le sien. Un rythme régulier qui accélérait parfois dans un sursaut, puis reprenais une allure normale. Pourtant la fréquence entre ces accélérations augmentait un peu plus chaque seconde. Et son poing, plutôt que sa main, finit par tambouriner contre elle d'un impact plus fort. _Si c'est bien son cœur, il bat vite. _Mais peut être pas seulement le sien finalement... Elle réalisait à sa propre respiration que le sien suivait l'impulsion, et qu'il cognait également plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression que son organe vital faisait écho à celui du jeune homme. La situation était… bizarre. Elle ne se rendait même plus vraiment compte que c'était sa propre main qui établissait la connexion entre eux deux. Que c'était parce que sa main tambourinait qu'elle pouvait sentir le cœur de Shikamaru, battre presque dans sa poitrine. Elle écoutait fébrilement la douce mélodie et en suivait toutes les impulsions. Avait-il peur de ce qu'il faisait ? _Ou… de ce qu'il allait faire ?_

Le poing se desserra et cessa de la marteler. Il replongea, et aucun membre ne bougea jusqu'à ce que l'onde de l'eau se soit dissipée. Temari, se retrouvait de nouveau _seule_ avec son pauvre cœur désormais tout chamboulé. Elle sonda l'autre côté du bassin mais pas même la respiration du shinobi ne lui revenait. Cependant, elle sentit bien vite sa deuxième main s'agiter et venir se placer cette fois contre son abdomen. Résignée à devoir se laisser faire, elle regarda bêtement sa paume, de temps à autre, passer et repasser doucement sur son ventre comme une caresse, et s'immobiliser ensuite. Il voulait l'apaiser ? On peut être s'apaiser lui-même… Pourtant, bien que n'essayant plus de résister, la jeune femme ressentait des tressaillements parcourir le bout de ses doigts alors que sa main appuyait un peu plus contre sa peau, comme si celle-ci cherchait à atténuer une douleur. _Il est blessé ? _Non ! Il ne serait pas assez stupide pour perdre son temps dans des sources si sa vie était menacée… _Alors quoi ?_ La main reprenait ses caresses. Quelque chose de doux… Puis durant quelques secondes, elle compressait nerveusement sa peau. Quelque chose de préoccupant… Elle avait petit à petit l'impression de pouvoir comprendre, de ressentir une sensation similaire, elle l'avait sur le bout de langue. _Des fourmillements…_ Ce genre de sensation à la fois agréable et pourtant dérangeante qui vous contracte le ventre. L'Envie qui vient en personne s'immiscer dans vos entrailles pour vous faire prendre conscience de tout l'effet qu'un être produit sur vous. Cette sensation d'impatience, de plus en plus entêtante à mesure que l'on s'imagine pouvoir concrétiser ce désir, qui vous fait mal mais qui vous donne toujours envie de plus.

Oui... elle avait mal au ventre. Temari voulait le voir. Quand ils avaient mangé côte à côte, ils ne s'étaient pas regardés. Quand ils avaient marché le soir tous les deux, jamais ils n'avaient vraiment communiqué. Quand ils étaient physiquement ensemble, ils avaient fait en sorte de s'ignorer. Et maintenant qu'elle le savait pourtant à peine un mètre derrière elle, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le voir. Elle aurait certainement souhaité être séparée de lui par une cloison toute cette journée durant pour échapper à la tentation de le regarder. Mais une journée s'était révélée suffisamment trop longue, et elle avait envie d'abandonner. De rattraper toutes ces minutes qu'elle avait gâché à regarder ailleurs. Être désormais à un misérable mètre de lui était insupportable. Elle le savait adosser au bassin, dans la même position qu'elle, à communiquer avec sa propre main posée sur son ventre. Sans véritablement lui parler, il lui disait que son cœur battait vite. Il lui disait qu'il avait envie d'elle. Et il lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas lui avouer en face. Il lui en _avouait _plus que jamais il ne l'avait fait quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux. Elle avait envie de crier tellement elle voulait entendre _sa_ voix lui dire toutes ses choses. Dans un sens, c'était une manière de ne pas assumer. Et c'était bien ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le début. Ne pas assumer leur attirance. Ne pas assumer d'avoir céder à l'autre. Ne pas la voir, ne pas la toucher directement était plus facile. Ou plus subtile…

- « Sh… Shikamaru ! »

Rien à faire. De nouveau, sa main quitta son ventre et arrêta ses paroles. Il refusait de communiquer verbalement. Elle détestait son don ! Être à sa merci sans pouvoir rien tenter de faire. _Elle allait lui foutre sa raclée quand elle en aurait l'occasion _! Mais plus tard donc... La main ne bougeait pas, empêchant toujours sa bouche de s'exprimer. Temari jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble du bassin. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne ! Elle donnait l'impression ridicule de vouloir s'étouffer elle-même. Comment expliquer sa position si quelqu'un arrivait ? Temari était à nouveau nerveuse et attendait la suite. Avait-il encore quelque chose à lui dire ? Il l'avait déjà mis dans tous ces états.

...

_J'ai envie de t'embrasser._

Une alarme retentit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Temari le comprit instantanément lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts retracer le contour de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa main jouer avec sa lèvre inférieure et passer lentement dessus, tâtant sa texture. Il était bien le seul pour la rendre folle, même sans être "_physiquement"_ responsable. C'était assez déroutant, de sans vraiment le vouloir, toucher sa propre bouche, de sentir ses doigts y glisser sensuellement dessus. Vérifiant une dernière fois les alentours des bains, et après avoir juger que personne ne s'apprêtait à rentrer, Temari décida de fermer les yeux.

Elle voulait avoir la sensation que c'était Shikamaru qui passait le long de ses lèvres. Elle osait à peine l'imaginer tout comme elle ayant fermé ses propres yeux. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite depuis que sa main s'était posée sur son cœur. Son ventre la tiraillait toujours depuis qu'il lui en avait fait prendre conscience. Et désormais, elle voulait à tout prix l'embrasser. Elle voulait pouvoir se jeter sur ses lèvres. C'était à se demander s'il était conscient que ce qu'il lui faisait pouvait être apparenté à de la torture. S'il était conscient qu'après avoir passé une telle journée à sans cesse penser à lui, il l'achevait. Que si sa technique ne la retenait pas, elle briserait ce mur pour le rejoindre. Mais tandis que Temari continuait de s'emporter mentalement, elle retint soudain de justesse un cri de surprise. Car un supplice plus cruel la foudroya réellement lorsque sa main prit place délicatement derrière sa nuque. Puis lorsqu'elle commença sa lente descente…

Qu'elle frôla son épaule…

Caressa son sein…

Longea tendrement la peau jusqu'à ses hanches…

Effleura sa cuisse...

Pour ensuite s'y poser et ne plus bouger. Cela avait duré quelques secondes. _Mais alors..._ quelques secondes où à chaque millimètre de peau parcouru, elle avait senti l'ivresse s'emparée d'elle, l'angoisse et le plaisir de ce qu'il pourrait tenter de lui faire faire, et la potentielle gène qu'un visiteur n'arrive. Elle entendit subitement quelqu'un se lever de l'autre côté, et se diriger vers la sortie. Et c'est en rouvrant les yeux que Temari réalisa qu'elle pouvait se redresser par la même occasion. _Il partait... !_ Il lui avait rendu sa mobilité. C'était à nouveau… fini. Fini, comme leur relation qui n'a même pas vraiment commencé. Fini, alors qu'elle apprenait que ses sentiments répondaient aux siens. Elle venait de passer clairement les minutes les plus érotiques de toute sa vie_… _! Et l'instant d'après il fuyait ?... Il partait la laissant comme ça ?

Si elle voulait bien une chose, c'est que cette fois Shikamaru soit en face d'elle, et non pas séparé par un mur. Elle en avait marre de tous ces rendez-vous stupides qu'on lui imposait, du Conseil et de tous ces chassés-croisés avec celui qui lui plaisait réellement. Elle entendit le battant s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle ne pouvait plus rester toute seule. Elle voulait ses mains contre son corps. Il fallait qu'elle bouge. Qu'elle bouge pour le chercher, _et pour lui foutre sa raclée !_ Temari attrapa précipitamment sa serviette et sortit du bassin le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait. Manquant par deux fois de glisser lamentablement, elle atteint la porte du sas et l'ouvrit à la volée, sans se soucier de la refermer. Si elle voulait le trouver, elle devrait sortir du vestiaire réservé aux femmes et entrer dans celui des hommes… Tant pis, il fallait qu'il n'y ai personne qui arrive à cette heure-ci, sinon elle se prendrait la honte _et voilà tout_ ! Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter au panier où elle avait laissé ses affaires, Temari sorti du vestiaire en enserrant sa serviette comme si sa vie en dépendait.

.

* * *

.

La caissière n'était toujours pas revenue, tant mieux, ça faisait un témoin en moins. Mais en attendant, elle était ridiculement cachée à côté de la plante de l'entrée… Elle avait comme qui dirait un peu d'appréhension. Impossible de ne pas avoir ce genre d'a priori quand on s'apprête à rentrer dans ce genre d'endroit ! Elle était ninja. Mais _rentrer dans l'antre de mâles…_ La jeune femme bougea et s'engouffra prudemment dans : _le vestiaire des hommes_.

L'orientation des couloirs était symétrique à ceux des femmes, elle ne perdit pas inutilement son temps à chercher sa direction. Elle passa furtivement le long des cabines, mais aucune n'était occupée. Elle l'aurait manqué de peu ? _Il ne serait pas déjà parti..._ Pourtant un bruit d'eau lui parvenait aux oreilles. Elle suivit un couloir menant aux douches et s'arrêta à l'angle sur sa gauche. Si elle tournait, elle le verrai… ou peut être pas d'ailleurs. Une douche était probablement cassée et fuyait toute seule peut être... Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. L'eau qui sortait des douches était glacée, et l'atmosphère était radicalement différente des bassins. Elle se remémora subitement _sa_ dernière et longue caresse. Chaude et si tendre. Ce souvenir charnel lui redonna de l'aplomb.

Elle devait le voir !

Déterminée, elle s'élança et sortie de sa cachette.

_Kami-sama, aligato _! Ce n'était pas une douche cassée !

...

- « Temari ? »

_Sa voix…_

Shikamaru était bien là, à la fixer avec des yeux ronds. La jeune femme bloqua littéralement. Il se trouvait positionné face à une douche, ses avant-bras appuyés de part et d'autre contre le mur. Et sa tête était tournée vers elle. Elle voyait ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et se refermer, semblant lui parler mais silencieusement.

...

_J'ai envie de t'embrasser._

Son regard descendit observer le reste de sa posture. Sa jambe droite pliée légèrement en avant, tandis que la gauche s'étirait vers l'arrière. Son torse et ses muscles déployés.

...

_Mon cœur bat vite._

Puis l'ensemble. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient détachés. L'eau qui coulait sur son corps… nu... avec nulle autre censure que sa jambe repliée pour cacher subtilement sa virilité.

...

_J'ai envie de toi._

!

La sunienne sentit une boule de chaleur se tordre dans son ventre, et les larmes commencer monter.

- « S'il te plaît… »

Temari, qui ne savait pas si elle allait pleurer de joie ou de désespoir, se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qui venait de perturber au plus haut point sa petite vie. Oubliant bien vite l'eau glacée qui s'écoula sur elle lorsque sa peau rencontra la sienne, ou bien sa serviette dont elle se moqua éperdument qu'elle ne tombe désormais, elle sentie enfin _ses mains_ se refermer sur elle, lui procurant toute la chaleur du monde.

- « Touche moi encore… » supplia t-elle dans un murmure.

Et le Nara ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Et comme si sa vie en dépendait, il enserra la taille de Temari qui pleurait sans chercher à se retenir. Hâtivement, Shikamaru saisit le menton de la jeune femme, et fit ce qu'il aurait du faire bien avant déjà. Il l'embrassa avec tout la tendresse dont il était capable.

Alors qu'il la sentait s'agripper de toutes ses forces à ses épaules, il essayait lui dire qu'il était désolé. Qu'il était un idiot de ne pas avoir répondu à ses signaux désespérés pour capter ne serait-ce un regard. D'avoir refoulé ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Le jeune homme se recula, haletant, pour saisir presque aussitôt son visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour, et sa bouche frémissait déjà en attendant que la sienne ne vienne se poser à nouveau. _Il l'aimait…_

Shikamaru dévora ses lèvres.

_Il l'aimait !_

C'était trop tard désormais pour le tenir éloigné d'elle. Shikamaru les fit reculer avec empressement, jusqu'à la bloquer entre le carrelage glacé et son corps, au contraire brûlant. Cédant enfin à une pensée tentatrice qui ne lui avait jamais laissé de répit depuis la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser la chair tendre de son cou. N'épargnant aucun centimètre de peau, il promena longuement le bout de sa langue jusqu'à la naissance du décolleté, tout en passant ardemment ses mains le long des courbes de la jeune femme. Puis il accola, impérieusement et encore plus fort, ses hanches aux siennes.

Les doigts désormais perdus dans la masse de ses cheveux noirs, Temari gémissait sans discontinuité. Bien loin les pensées où la jeune femme se sentait honteuse d'avoir crier son plaisir. Elle voulait qu'il lui en donne encore plus. Plus de baisers, plus de caresses. Qu'il bouge plus fort contre elle. _Que sa serviette glisse même ! _C'était si bon ! Qu'importe les autres. Elle le voulait lui. Subitement, elle s'arc-bouta et ouvrit muettement la bouche, avant qu'un long râle ne s'en échappe. _Il commençait déjà à trouver ses points sensibles..._ La sunienne remonta précipitamment son visage à hauteur du sien, et déposa avec frénésie une multitude de baisers dans le cou de son compagnon. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux tant la torture était douce, et tandis qu'il continuait de mouvoir son corps contre le sien, il commença sérieusement à perdre le contrôle de ses sens. Il appuya précipitamment une main contre le mur, sentant venir le déséquilibre. Que la fameuse serviette tienne encore, était uniquement dû au fait que le shinobi amplifiait sans cesse le contact entre eux, et que le bout de tissu avait trop peu de temps pour s'échapper tant ils étaient collés. Mais Shikamaru mourrait d'envie de la faire glisser… Son autre main agrippa fiévreusement l'étoffe.

- « Te…Temari ? »

- « Hum... ? » demanda cette dernière entre deux baisers.

- « Tu… _AH !_ Tu es consciente qu'on va se foutre dans la merde ? »

- « Oui » répondit cette dernière le plus sérieusement du monde tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau avec fougue.

La danse reprit de plus belle pour les deux amants, et la main de Shikamaru tira doucement sur le tissu. Il n'y avait finalement que cette maudite serviette qui les séparait encore.

...

Ce soir là, minuit passé, un troisième client arriva aux Sources Chaudes de Suna. Et même s'il n'atteint jamais les bains, il n'en fut pas moins satisfait d'avoir payé sa place.

.

* * *

.

_* méga rouge * Avouez vous avez baver ^^_

_Le temps de la déprime est finie __pour un temps __pour les deux amoureux ! (ouiii amoureux :D) (et ouiii "pour un temps" ;D)_

_Chose à part, mais importante, j'ai une petite annonce qui ne va pas forcément vous mettre en joie. Je déménage sous quelques jours, et je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour trouver l'inspiration et pour écrire le chapitre suivant... ^^' Donc j'espère que vous prendrez tant bien que mal cette attente en patience, et que je vous retrouverez tout de même bientôt ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à faire toutes les remarques qui vous passent par la tête pour ce chapitre, vu que j'aurais le temps, j'essayerai de les prendre en compte pour la suite :) __(Petite note : et je crois que je vais prendre goûts aux tentatives de persuasions et aux regards de sociopathes . Que nos deux protagonistes finissent bel et bien ensemble ? Mouhaha, vous verrez bien :D) _

_Ja ne mina ! _


	10. Chapter 10

_**He-llo** ! :D Vacances finies : c'est triste, c'est dur (enfin, même si personnellement j'ai tout de même encore une semaine de répits avant la reprise :p). Et après deux mois où je ne me suis pas sentie DU TOUT l'envie d'écrire, je livre finalement la suite ! En espérant ne pas décevoir vos attentes (qui ont peut être du s'affermir depuis le temps, aïe ^^').  
_

_Donc, la suite... Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

Virgin

.

Un rayon de soleil filtrait entre les rideaux d'une chambre encore plongée dans la pénombre, éclairant partiellement la pièce. Un mince jet de lumière qui arrêta sa trajectoire sur un lit où dormaient paisiblement deux individus. A vrai dire, il n'y en a plutôt qu'un seul encore plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme brun, dont la tête s'était calée tout contre le sein de la demoiselle qu'il enserrait de manière possessive. Cette dernière le regardait depuis bientôt presque une heure et admirait tranquillement ses traits, en se disant qu'elle aimait le voir dormir mais qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais le plaisir de le lui avouer. Sans l'avoir cherché, elle était tombée sous son charme. Elle s'était mise à aimé sa force tranquille. Son esprit brillant. Ce garçon, à la fois indifférent et passionné.

Tout d'un coup, elle eût la chair de poule. Temari éternua et un petit couinement lui échappa. Son compagnon émergea alors lentement, mais refusa obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux, se contentant de l'enlacer encore plus fort. « _Il compte hiberner_ » se contenta de penser la blonde avant de plonger une main dans ses longs cheveux.

- « Toujours pas de regrets pour hier ? » lui murmura une voix incertaine encore roque de sommeil.

- « _Baka_ » La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur son front. « Même pas celui d'avoir profaner le vestiaire des hommes » ajouta la Sabaku d'un air malicieux.

- « Perverse… »

- « Le pervers serait plutôt celui qui s'amuse à caresser les autres avec ses omb… _Aïe ! _»

La sunienne fut réduit au silence par le jeune homme qui vicieusement mordilla l'un de ses seins.

- « J'ai pas besoin de mes ombres pour te faire réagir » lui répondit-il tranquillement en continuant ses cajoleries.

- « Sh… Shikam… _Mooh !_ Dire que tu viens à peine de te réveil… _! _»

Shikamaru arrêta sa petite torture et la contempla d'un air satisfait.

- « Ben quoi ? Tu veux que je continu ? » demanda t-il en voyant sa mine frustrée.

- « A ton av… »

_Toc-toc-toc._

- « _Kuso…_ »

A peine le temps de pester, qu'une voix familière s'éleva.

- « Shikamaru ? C'est Kanguro, je peux entrer ? »

Les deux amants se figèrent, une expression horrifiée sur leur visage, réalisant brusquement tous les deux le compliqué de la situation.

- « _Ma_… _Mate_ ! La porte est fermée, j'arrive ! » répondit précipitamment le ninja en se levant de son lit, dans une parfaite synchronisation avec Temari. « Merde ! Non, pas par là ! » la prévint-il tout en enroulant le drap autour de sa taille, « La porte grince, tu vas te faire griller. »

- « Alors si je ne peux pas aller dans la salle de bain, tu vois une autre planque mis à part sous le lit ? » le pressa la blonde avec énervement pendant qu'elle enfilait en vitesse un T-shirt qui traînait par terre.

- « … Derrière la porte d'entrée » lui souffla t-il plus bas tout en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Il eût droit à un couinement de protestation de la part de la sunienne.

- « _?_ T'es malade ? Il va me voir à travers la fente ! »

- « J'ouvrirai à peine. Maintenant chut » lui intima t-il après un dernier baiser.

La jeune femme se recroquevilla en boule contre le mur. Son frère était un chieur !

.

Kanguro eût à peine le temps de décoller son oreille, qu'un Shikamaru nettement plus réveillé que d'habitude, et de toute évidence suspicieux, lui ouvrit la porte.

- « Yo ! Tu ne t'es pas rendormi ? » lança le marionnettiste avec humeur.

- « Kanguro. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite matinale ? » demanda poliment le jeune homme qui avait repris l'attitude calme que tout le monde lui connaissait.

Le sunien tenta un regard dans la chambre, mais la porte n'était entrouverte que d'une largeur de main et Shikamaru, qui se tenait bien devant le passage, ne semblait pas être d'avis à le laisser rentrer.

- « Je te dérange peut-être » constata t-il en montrant d'un signe de tête le pagne que le manipulateur d'ombre avait revêtu.

Le brun s'empourpra et resserra mal à l'aise sa prise sur son vêtement de fortune.

- « J'allais prendre ma douche »

- « Ok, pas de problème » lui assura le Sabaku toujours sur un ton amical.

Shikamaru devenait de plus en plus crispé. N'importe qui en la circonstance l'aurait rendu mal à l'aise de toute façon. Seulement cet _individu_ en face de lui, n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était _son_ frère. Une personne qui avait, à juste titre, le droit de lui coller un poing dans la gueule en apprenant leur union frauduleuse, et le tenir responsable du fait que Temari ait délaissé ses obligations pour lui alors qu'elle était promise à d'autres. Il savait bien que Kanguro n'était pas de ce genre de type à cogner sans réfléchir. Néanmoins, même si le sunien avait de la sympathie pour sa petite personne, l'avenir de son village et de sa précieuse sœur étaient en jeu.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas te déranger trop longtemps » reprit Kanguro. « Tu es seul ? »

- « Oui. Pas de colocataire » répondit Shikamaru en détournant volontairement le sens de la question.

- « OK. Donc, il n'y a personne là, avec toi ? » continua l'autre avec insistance.

- « Non. … Désolé de te laisser comme ça dans le couloir » s'excusa t-il, « mais y a tout un tas de papiers confidentiels que j'ai laissé traîner par terre depuis hier soir. »

- « Ok »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Shikamaru tentait de cacher son trouble en donnant l'illusion d'être subitement intéressé par un bruit venu d'un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Mais son _presque_ beau-frère continuait à le regarder silencieusement. Après plusieurs longues minutes d'observation intensive sur la décoration rustique de l'auberge, Shikamaru consentit de mauvaise grâce à regarder de nouveau son vis-à-vis. Kanguro eût l'air satisfait qu'il regarde enfin dans sa direction, et un sourire étrange naquit sur ses lèvres. Le shinobi au visage peinturluré s'en retourna tranquillement en direction de l'escalier, comme si cela lui avait suffit. Cependant il s'arrêta juste au bord des marches, avant de relever la tête vers lui.

- « Kanguro… ? » l'appela alors le brun sans comprendre, qui avait fait un pas dans le couloir.

- « J'étais venu te dire… Ne refaites plus ça. »

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et le temps sembla se figer. 

_Il sait…_

Le jeune homme dévisagea avec angoisse son aîné qui prétendait les avoir démasqué, et qui commençait à descendre sereinement.

- « Plus en public du moins » termina le marionnettiste en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- « … _Mate !_ Kanguro ! » le héla Shikamaru en sortant précipitamment de la chambre, et il s'écrasa contre la rambarde. Il peina durant quelques secondes à trouver quoi dire sans se trahir. Puis finalement, « Où étais-tu hier soir ? »

- « Aux sources chaudes » répondit le Sabaku après une pause.

Le Nara baissa rageusement les yeux. _Alors il ne bluffe même pas…_ Il aurait pu avoir des soupçons, et simplement tenter de lui faire cracher le morceau sur la nature de sa relation compliquée avec Temari. Mais non. Kanguro avait tout vu, et ça ne servait à rien de démentir.

Pourtant,_ à quoi est-ce qu'il pense bon sang ?_ Le Sabaku ne lui faisait pas plus la morale et il le regardait avec un demi sourire. Victorieux ou compatissant ce sourire ? Aucune idée. Est-ce qu'il tolérait vraiment cet interdit qu'ils avaient enfreint, ou bien il leur préparait sournoisement une séance d'explication privée avec le Conseil ?

- « On se voit plus tard, dans le bureau de Gaara » le salua le Sabaku qui disparu complètement de sa vue.

_Gaara… _

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du shinobi. A la réflexion, celui dont il redoutait la réaction était moins Kanguro que Gaara. Le petit frère, autrefois terrible et assoiffé de sang, de Temari. Ex-jinchuriki qui n'hésitait pas à faire exploser ceux qui l'ennuyaient en un petit tas de cendre et de sable. Bien sûr, il était maintenant tout à fait social, et son courroux n'était désormais réservé qu'aux ennemis de Suna ou autres bandits.

Mais pour avoir pécher avec sa sœur, ne deviendrait-il pas un criminel à ses yeux ?

- « _Kuso ! _» grogna le brun en serrant tellement fort la rambarde que le bois se craquela.

- « Shikamaru… viens » lui murmura une voix à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Le ninja inspira une dernière fois et consentit à rentrer.

Il trouva Temari assise par terre et l'air visiblement aussi ennuyée, nageant dans un de ses T-shirt à lui trop grand pour elle. Sa moue fit fondre la frustration du Nara, remplacée par une pointe de mélancolie. Il vint s'accroupir près d'elle, et la blonde se jeta dans ses bras.

- « Tu penses qu'il le _lui_ dira ? » demanda le brun en respirant calmement son odeur.

- « J'ose croire que non. Il attendra plutôt qu'on lui en parle nous même. »

- « ... S'il m'en laisse la possibilité, j'irai parler à Gaara cet après-midi. »

- « Non ! » s'affola la jeune femme, effrayée par le ton trop grave avec lequel il avait parlé. « Shikamaru, pas tout de suite… »

Shikamaru resserra sa prise sur d'elle.

Le mauvais sort s'était acharné injustement trop vite sur eux. Leurs sentiments avaient à peine pu voir éclore la nuit dernière, que dès l'aube tout menaçait de prendre fin. Le secret n'avait même pas franchi le cap des symboliques vingt-quatre heures.

- « Il m'a fallut plus de temps pour t'avouer que je t'aimais, que Kanguro pour le découvrir... Galère. »

Temari ne réprima pas son sourire à l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle délogea la tête du jeune homme venue se caller dans le creux de son cou, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- « Oui, tu as été long à comprendre » lui répondit-elle finalement, ce à quoi son compagnon afficha une mine consternée.

- « Je te ferais remarquer que tu ne m'as pas aidé non pl… »

- « Chut » lui intima la kunochi en lui volant un autre baiser.

- « Tsss… T'es chian… _Hm !_ »

- « Je sais »

Toujours aussi intraitable. Un sourcil légèrement relevé. Un sourire espiègle. Et un air satisfait. Son assurance l'avait de nombreuses fois agacé par le passé. Mais désormais il devait reconnaître que la lueur de tendresse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux n'était pas sans lui faire de l'effet.

- « J'opte pour joueuse tout compte f… »

Par un baiser impérieux, Shikamaru fut une fois encore, et à son grand plaisir, amené à se taire.

.

* * *

Tous les matins, les shinobis de Konoha se retrouvaient à l'heure du petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse de l'auberge, où ils discutaient tranquillement de la perspective ennuyeuse d'aller travailler. Même si pour le coup leurs deux compatriotes étaient absents du village pour un certain temps, Naruto et Shikamaru avaient convenu antérieurement qu'ils ne changeraient rien à cette habitude et qu'ils déjeuneraient ensemble, entre ambassadeurs, avant de partir docilement en direction du Palais du Kazekage. L'un joyeux et plein d'entrain. L'autre endormi et indifférent.

Pourtant ce matin là, Shikamaru ne descendit pas manger. Et, bien que sur le chemin son compagnon fut malgré tout joyeux et plein d'entrain comme à l'accoutumée, lui ne se trouvait pas être dans un état de sommeil prolongé ou d'indifférence. Il était même plutôt bien réveillé voir fébrile, et particulièrement à l'approche d'individus. Néanmoins l'honneur restait sauf, car le Nara savait se montrer discret sur ses sentiments et son état d'esprit. On pouvait simplement penser qu'il existait parfois des nuits où il avait son quota de sommeil, et qu'il était donc en mesure d'être plus attentif à son environnement. Les personnes étrangères, ou peu observatrices _comme Naruto_, n'y entrevirent rien de particulier. Toutefois, Shikamaru était réellement mal à l'aise.

Alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs de la fourmilière et croisaient ses employés et conseillers qui s'y affairaient, le jeune homme avait la désagréable sensation que tous, autant les uns que les autres, le dévisageaient. Et il avait surtout l'impression que cet incident des bains en la personne de Kanguro avait déjà tout chamboulé dans son quotidien, à commencer par le rituel du petit-déjeuner auquel il n'avait pas daigné assisté, et que cela continuerait jusqu'au prochain repas du soir. Cependant, entendre Naruto piailler gaiement à ses oreilles le raccrochait au fait qu'aujourd'hui était encore une matinée normale, ou du moins encore pour le moment…

Ils atteignirent les quartiers du Kazekage, sous les regards curieux de ninjas du sable qui en ressortaient justement.

_Bon d'accord ! Inconsciemment, c'était d'abord lui qui les avait regardé de travers !_

Après avoir frapper respectueusement à la porte comme l'exige les règles de la politesse, Naruto rentra, sans attendre que son interlocuteur lui ait donné la permission, et sous le soupir agacé de son coéquipier. Naruto salua Gaara. Shikamaru lui fit un signe de tête. Puis Naruto salua Kanguro. Shikamaru… en resta là, et se contenta de l'ignorer.

Oui _décidemment_, il perdait toutes ses bonnes habitudes en ce début de journée.

.

* * *

_« Gaara, j'aimerais te... Non. Kazekage-sama. » _

_« Kazekage-sama, j'aimerais vous parler en privé… avec votre frère. » _

_.  
_

_Toc-toc-toc._

- « Kazekage-sama ? Pourrais-je m'entretenir un moment en privé avec vous et votre frère ? »

Non, ce n'est pas Shikamaru qui prononça cette phrase sur laquelle il cogitait pourtant depuis le début de leur entretien mais un conseiller, qui après avoir salué humblement le Kazekage puis ses partenaires, entra dans le bureau.

- « Excusez-moi de vous interrompre dans votre travail, mais j'ai une requête privée de la part du Conseil qui nécessiterai immédiatement vos approbations à vous et Kanguro-san. »

- « … Très bien. Naruto, Shikamaru, vous allez devoir attendre dans le couloir le temps que nous réglions ça. »

- « Oui, il voudrait mieux qu'ils sortent » s'empressa alors d'ajouter le conseiller en jetant un œil peu discret sur les deux shinobis, ce à quoi Naruto et Shikamaru le prirent très mal, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Le blond était malgré cela visiblement soulagé de faire enfin une pause, et il se dirigea sans broncher vers la porte, rejoint par Shikamaru, et ils laissèrent les deux frères en affaire avec le conseiller.

.

* * *

- « Ca doit être plutôt sérieux pour qu'ils y mettent une heure. »

- « … »

Cette constatation n'avait rien pour rassurer le manipulateur d'ombre, qui s'était tenu à rester dans un mutisme n'ayant d'égal que sa paresse. 

_Pour que les deux frères aient été demandés, il ne devait s'agir que de Temari… _

L'Uzumaki s'étira bruyamment, puis revint mollement s'allonger sur la banquette où ils s'étaient posés depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bureau de l'ex-jinchuriki.

- « Shikamaru, je sais que tu n'es pas bavard, mais là ça frôle le silence de mort. »

- « … »

- « Dois-je prendre ton refus de communiquer pour un "oui en effet je suis mort" ? »

- « … »

- « Je devrais peut-être aussi rajouter, "et d'ailleurs je t'ignore" ? »

- « … Tu parles trop » céda Shikamaru.

- « IL A PARLÉ ! » hurla alors le blond victorieux en levant les bras en l'air.

- « Tsh… Galère. Moins fort. »

- « _Mooh _tranquille mec. Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Tu fixes la porte depuis tout à l'heure. On dirait que tu t'attends à ce que Gaara en ressorte pour te massacrer ! ».

Shikamaru lui accorda enfin un regard. Un regard de profonde incompréhension. Naruto avait à nouveau fermé les yeux et profitait sereinement de sa pause, un sourire bienheureux sur son visage. 

_Comment ce type faisait-il pour mettre le doigt sur le point sensible sans même sans rendre compte ?_

- « Je vous remercie Kazekage-sama » salua au même moment le conseiller qui sortait en compagnie de Kanguro.

Les deux ninjas se remirent sur pied et s'avancèrent vers le Sabaku pendant que le conseiller leur tournait leur dos et s'en allait de son côté, non sans avoir jeter au préalable un regard méprisant pour Shikamaru, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

- « Ben qu'est ce tu lui as fait à celui là ? ».

- « Aucune idée… »

- « Dire qu'il ne demandait qu'une approbation, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si ça avait pour un accord ! » ne put s'empêcher Naruto de faire la remarque.

- « On vous aurait renvoyé pour la journée » lui assura le marionnettiste avec un sourire blasé. « Moi je vais faire un tour, histoire de me changer les idées. J'en ai marre. »

- « Ca marche. »

- « Shikamaru, tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner. »

- « … Pourquoi ? » demanda le brun subitement méfiant.

- « Naruto est assez grand pour pouvoir gérer quelques minutes une conversation avec Gaara. On verra comment il se débrouille tout seul. »

- « Tu me prends pour un débutant ? » accusa la tête blonde avec une mine vexée.

- « Hm… oui. » Kanguro empoigna brusquement le bras de Shikamaru, puis sans demander son reste entraîna ce dernier. « Yosh ! A tout à l'heure ! »

.

* * *

Le ninja du sable amena son visiteur sur le toit, là où ils seraient tranquilles pour discuter… vraisemblablement.

Le silence régnait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ou plutôt le vide qui ressortait de leur absence de conversation, à la différence du bourdonnement plein de vie de la communauté du Sable. Un répit durant lequel chacun avait admiré le panorama splendide qui leur était offert de la hauteur où ils se trouvaient. Mais l'esprit de Shikamaru se perdit au détour d'une ruelle, et se focalisa rapidement sur autre chose. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée où Kanguro provoquait la confrontation.

_Finalement il allait peut-être l'avoir, son poing dans la gueule…_

- « Ce vieux rapace était chiant, mais il faisait simplement son boulot » commença Kanguro. Malgré le soleil éblouissant qui était haut dans le ciel, ses yeux fixaient l'horizon sans ciller. « Ne lui en veux pas s'il s'est montré brusque avec toi. »

- « J'avais pourtant l'air de le gêner » répliqua Shikamaru, qui par cette attitude offensive affichait clairement sa suspicion envers Kanguro d'avoir dévoilé son secret.

- « En effet, tu le gênes par ce que tu t'es montré proche de Temari ces derniers temps. Et il n'est pas le seul à penser que tu sèmes le trouble dans cette affaire qui ne te concerne pas à l'origine » lui rappela le Sabaku sur un ton abrupt et peut-être un peu froid, qui sonna comme une gifle pour le Nara. « Mais il n'a que des doutes, comme tout le monde. »

- « … Donc tu ne leur as rien dit. Personne ne sait encore… Même pas Gaara ? »

- « Même pas Gaara » lui assura le brun en retrouvant une expression plus amicale. « Et le conseiller ne nous a pas parlé une seule fois de toi. »

- « Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? »

- « Parce que le Conseil avait une exigence à propos de Temari, et que maintenant ce qui la touche va te concerner » lui répondit-il simplement.

Shikamaru eût un sourire contraint, mais consentit à écouter son aîné.

- « Temari doit être soumise à un examen. Un examen pour attester qu'elle est encore vierge. »

- « … Qu… Quoi ? » s'étrangla Shikamaru surpris et indigné de cette pratique qu'il considérait comme dégradante. « Mais quel rapport ça a dans le fait de devoir mettre au monde un jinchuriki ? Même pour Gaara, votre mère n'a pas... »

- « Calme toi » le coupa à nouveau sèchement Kanguro, et le Nara retrouva piteusement contenance malgré son exaspération. « Le cas est différent cette fois-ci. Et l'enjeu aussi. »

- « … »

- « Ils veulent apposer le sceau de scellement sur son hymen. »

Le manipulateur d'ombres en resta pour la seconde fois interloqué, mais se garda bien du moindre commentaire.

- « Le peu que j'ai aperçu aux bains m'a suffit, et rassure toi je n'ai pas cherché à en voir ou entendre d'avantage. Mais il y une chose pour laquelle je ne suis pas sûr, et je te demande de répondre franchement. Je ne sais pas si tu es allé plus loin avec ma sœur. »

Shikamaru était désormais cramoisi jusqu'aux oreilles et il se découvrit un léger handicap au niveau des cordes vocales, qui restaient bloquées.

- « L'enfant sera instantanément scellé au moment où il sera fécondé. Les risques que représente un sceau lors d'un accouchement sont très élevés, et ça se termine souvent par le décès de la mère. Mais si Temari est toujours vierge, cette technique pourra lui éviter de subir ce sort injuste. Je veux savoir si oui ou non, ma soeur a encore cette chance. Alors… Shikamaru, as-tu couché avec elle ? » lui demanda Kanguro, plus rouge et gêné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

La tension était subitement montée d'un cran. Le sunien qui s'était contenu comme il avait pu depuis le début, le regardait à présent avec un air extrêmement sérieux et déjà accusateur. Ce genre de regard que Shikamaru avait redouté. Et le ninja de la feuille, un air dur et contrarié qu'il affichait souvent lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans une impasse, semblant lutter contre lui-même. Le matin même, le jeune marionnettiste ne s'était pas montré aussi hargneux.

En réalité, Kanguro était même amusé par le fait que Temari et ce fainéant qui s'engueulaient tout le temps soient finalement tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais c'était avant qu'il apprenne qu'il y avait une chance sérieuse pour que sa sœur échappe à une très certaine souffrance. Shikamaru aurait beau être une personne qu'il apprécierait de loin avoir pour beau-frère, il n'en restait pas moins que s'ils étaient allés trop vite, Kanguro lui en voudrait.

- « Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais, ou du moins qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de rapports plus sérieux. »

- « … »

- «Shikamaru. »

L'air vibra et amplifia la tension déjà présente.

- « … »

- « Shikamaru répond moi ! »

- « Non ! »

- « … Comment ça, non ? »

.

* * *

_Suspense... _

_La suite vous déçoit-elle ? (noooon y faut pas !) On verra où le vent nous mènera ^^_

_Ja ne !  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oui, je sais, j'ai fais PIRE que la dernière fois. Combien de temps déjà que l'on ne s'est pas vu ? Oh… disons une petite année scolaire quoi ! Mais, oyé membres de la confédération des fanficteurs, me revoilà. Pour de bon ? Ben… Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, et je vous retrouve à la fin de la page pour la minute de blabla. Bonne lecture !_

_.  
_

* * *

_._

Beaucoup de peur pour rien ?

- « … Comment ça non ? »

Le reste du monde semblait loin, très loin, comme si le toit sur lequel ils se trouvaient était au sommet de tout, et que le temps restait accroché au moment où ce mot avait été prononcé. Kanguro était inquiet de la réaction de Shikamaru, du mutisme dans lequel il s'était enfermé, ainsi que de son silence qui rendait l'attente insoutenable. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux poings serrés du garçon. _Non_, il ne lui répondrait pas _parce que c'est comme ça_ ? _Non_, c'était trop dur d'avouer la triste vérité ? _Non…_ ils n'avaient pas franchi le cap ? Puis enfin :

- « On n'est pas allé jusque là… »

- « … Tu le jures ? »

- « _Haï_.

Un poids s'envola de la poitrine du Sabaku. _Option C : Non, ils n'avaient pas franchi le cap._ Et Shikamaru était le genre de type en qui on pouvait avoir confiance.

…

Alors pourquoi encore ce malaise ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait pris d'un doute ? Au fond, peut-être que Shikamaru disait vrai. Mais il donnait l'impression de rester sur sa réserve. Il les avait vus plus proches que jamais – d'ailleurs il en avait encore des frissons. Sa simple parole ne suffirait pas. Oui, définitivement, Kanguro n'en croyait plus un mot. Parce que quiconque protège ses intérêts dès lors qu'on se trouve impliqué dans une sale affaire. Et que c'est d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'il s'agit d'une affaire de cœur. Mettant fin à ses pensées, le marionnettiste regarda Shikamaru, puis la colère fit surface.

- « Continue. A te voir, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir terminé. »

Le jeune stratège eût un froncement de sourcils sur le coup du reproche. Outre la capacité qu'il avait pour manipuler les ombres, son aura devint subitement aussi noire que l'élément qu'il contrôlait.

- « Tu en sais suffisamment sur ma vie privée, et mes pensées ne te regarde pas, répondit-il d'un ton sec. »

- « _Ta_ vie privée concerne désormais l'avenir de _mon_ village. Mais plutôt que de répondre franchement, tu préfères faire passer tes états d'âme avant les intérêts de Suna ? »

- « Ne parle pas comme si tu étais à ma place. »

- « Dis moi, c'est vraiment ça ton problème ? Ca te coûte à ce point de dire que vous n'avez pas couché ensemble !

La mâchoire du shinobi se contracta. Il avait envie de l'étrangler ! Comment à cet instant précis pouvait-il aimer autant la sœur et détester à ce point le frère ? Cependant :

- « Le problème n'est pas que ça n'est pas arrivé, mais que ça n'arrivera jamais. »

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour le déstabiliser, mais Kanguro fut néanmoins surpris, autant par cette réponse que par la parole calme et maîtrisée du Nara, pourtant visiblement à cran.

- « Shikamaru, comprend que je ne peux pas te croire aussi simplement après ce que j'ai vu hier soir. Je vous ai trouvé… plutôt en forme pour deux abstinents. »

Ce dernier ne réprima pas un froncement de nez irrité en imaginant le marionnettiste assister à leur insu à leurs ébats. Mais s'il fallait bien reconnaître quelque chose au Nara, c'était son incroyable capacité à reprendre son sang froid. En apparence toutefois. Car intérieurement Shikamaru bouillonnait toujours. C'était bien parce qu'il s'agissait de son cher frère qu'il répondait à cet interrogatoire aussi docilement. Mais il était aussi conscient que quiconque aurait vent de leur liaison à la place de Kanguro n'aurait pas hésité à faire chanter Temari. Il n'y avait que son frère pour les couvrir.

- « Pour être franc, répondit-il, ça aurait pu se passer comme tu le redoutais. C'était différent de cette soirée du bal. Cette fois, on en était conscient. On savait tous les deux qu'on le voulait vraiment. Mais, _heureusement_, les Bains restent un lieu public, et tu n'es pas le seul à être venu y faire un tour. »

Shikamaru n'en rajouta pas plus. Si avec ça il n'avait pas compris… Et effectivement, la colère de Kanguro diminua.

- « _La soirée du bal_… ? répéta le jeune homme d'un ton désormais plus conciliant, mais surtout curieux d'en apprendre plus sur l'antériorité de leurs rapports. »

- « On a passé la nuit dans ma chambre, à l'auberge. Elle était encore là ce matin quand tu es venu. Je ne peux pas te dire qu'on a rien fait… Mais ça n'a pas été aussi loin. Je te le promets, Kanguro. »

- « Le fait que vous étiez nus comme des vers… ? »

- « Je viens de te le dire : il ne s'est pas _rien_ passé… répondit Shikamaru en grimaçant. »

- « … Aucun dérapage ? »

- « Nop. »

- « … »

- « Vraiment. »

- « … »

- « Ecoute, tu as peut être du mal à me croire, mais reconnais que ce n'est pas non plus évident de parler sexe avec toi ! On avait besoin de… _proximité_. Donc je ne te cache pas que l'on a été… proche. Et je ne te mens pas non plus sur le reste. Je voulais vraiment partager ça avec elle. Et ça m'emmerde, continua-t-il en baissant les yeux, à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, Kanguro, d'apprendre que c'est maintenant impossible. »

Le silence revint. Shikamaru gardait les yeux baissés tant il était gêné d'avoir du se confesser pour une chose à laquelle il attachait tellement d'importance.

- « C'est seulement impossible si tu l'abandonnes à un autre, remarqua calmement le sunien.

Le Nara pesta un juron, mais ne formula pas propos plus explicite. La chose le mettait hors de lui, c'était évident. Alors pourquoi il ne le disait pas clairement ?

- « Donc, ma sœur est toujours vierge. »

- « _Ha_… »

- « Et… toi aussi ? »

Le jeune homme le foudroya du regard, blessé dans sa virilité, et il se refusa à lui répondre. A sa mine hargneuse, c'est-à-dire cet aveu implicite, Kanguro retrouva définitivement le sourire. Il n'existe pas meilleure preuve que celle d'un garçon qui admet, évidemment à regret, ne jamais avoir _conclu_.

- « _Ne_, tu l'aimes vraiment, Temari ? »

- « … _Ha_ »

- « Alors, est-ce que tu te sentirais prêt à l'épouser ? »

- « … »

- « Shikamaru, soit réaliste. Cette relation n'est pas simple. Même si vous êtes jeunes, il ne sera pas question que vous sortiez seulement ensemble. Soit vous vous mariez, soit elle se marie avec un autre. »

- « Je sais… Mais, c'est l'idée même du mariage qui me fait peur, confessa t-il d'un ton hésitant. Bizarrement, m'imaginer vivre avec elle, même avoir des enfants, c'est presque une vision accessible. On a grandit. Mais… »

- « Oui ? l'incita Kanguro qui s'amusait presque. »

- « Tout va trop vite alors que… je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse avant. Et, il y a aussi que je suis le premier à revendiquer l'inutilité de vivre avec une femme ! Alors, maintenant que je suis personnellement confronté à ça, et que je me surprends moi-même à vouloir partager quelque chose avec Temari, j'ai encore une vielle rengaine qui m'induit à penser que toute relation foire immanquablement, ou bien que je vais finir comme mon père : soumis... »

Le Sabaku éclata d'un rire franc avec soulagement, le premier depuis longtemps. Il reprit son sérieux, plus par compassion que parce que l'envie lui était passée.

- « Macho jusqu'au bout, hein ? murmura t-il en se moquant. »

Kanguro continua d'afficher un sourire idiot et à le regarder avec un air que Shikamaru trouva absolument niais et irritant.

- « Ben dis-moi à quoi tu penses au lieu de me regarder comme ça ! exigea le Nara visiblement agacé. »

- « Tu sais, au fond,ça serait marrant de t'avoir comme beauf'. »

- « … Galère. »

.

* * *

.

- « Tu en parleras à Gaara ? demanda Shikamaru alors qu'ils parcouraient tous deux les couloirs. »

- « Nop. Vous êtes assez grands pour savoir ce que vous faites. Mais ne vous défilez pas quand le moment viendra. »

- « _Haï_. _Aligato_, Kanguro. »

- « Pas de quoi. Cette affaire n'a rien de très juste à l'origine, et je n'approuve pas toutes les décisions qui ont été prises. Alors si tu peux au moins _la_ réconforter, voir peut-être plus ensuite pour elle… »

- « _Haï_. »

Les deux hommes s'étaient réconciliés en moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu pour le dire. Temari était toujours vierge, tout allait pour le mieux. Et la concernée n'était même pas encore au courant de la situation désastreuse qui venait d'être réglée. Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux appartements de Gaara, Shikamaru eût l'irrésistible envie de faire demi-tour, et il s'arrêta.

- « Kanguro, il faut que je la vois. »

- « Si j'avais su que tu pouvais êtres accro aussi vite… Attend la pause de midi au moins ».

- « Nan, tant qu'ils sont tous occupés je préfèrerais. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que j'ai fini par m'endormir. Je reviendrais avec elle dans l'après-midi. »

- « Tant que vous ne vous donnez pas la main en public, le prévint le Sabaku. Ca marche, mais si vous voulez continuer à être discret, n'abusez pas trop de toutes les occasions. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous couvrir. »

- « _Aligato_, le remercia t-il pour la seconde fois en s'empressant de quitter le bâtiment. »

Shikamaru savait exactement où il la trouverait, et il quitta rapidement le Palais sous le regard amusé de Kanguro, vers un édifice aux imposantes colonnes de sable. Une fois sur place, il scruta par une baie vitrée l'intérieur d'une salle aux d'étagères garnies de livres et parchemins, espérant tomber sur une grande blonde en train de feuilleter un bouquin.

Appuyée contre les étagères d'un rayon de la Bibliothèque, Temari se surprenait une nouvelle fois à tomber dans la lune. Elle referma son livre en soupirant, ne se sentant pas l'envie de le terminer. Le temps passait lentement. Shikamaru avait décidé de parler d'eux à son frère. Est-ce qu'en ce moment même il s'entretenait avec Gaara ? La demoiselle se saisit sans grande conviction d'un bouquin épais à la couverture noire dont le titre ne l'intéressait même pas puis s'avança mollement en direction d'un siège, près d'une vitre ensoleillée. Elle ouvrit son ouvrage : _Le ninja et la fille du seigneur,_ des Editions _Passion & Shuriken_.

« … _Et merde. _»

Nouveau soupir. Elle se sentait décidemment trop blasée pour entamer un roman à l'eau de rose. Elle allait pour reposer le livre lorsqu'une ombre apparut soudain dans le carré de lumière que projetait la fenêtre sur le carrelage. Temari jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le livre ne retrouva pas sa place sur son étagère et tomba au sol, tandis que la jeune femme se ruait vers la sortie.

Shikamaru s'éloigna rapidement et se dirigea vers les petites ruelles où personne n'allait jamais. Et au détour de l'une d'elles, il s'arrêta. Des pas précipités se rapprochèrent. Temari eût à peine passé l'angle qu'il agrippa son bras et l'accola à lui. Sa question jaillit comme si elle était partie d'un lance-pierre.

- « Alors ? »

- « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

- « Oui _baka_ ! Gaara t'a menacé ? »

- « Non. »

- « Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que tu devais quitter Suna ? »

- « Non. »

- « Alors il est resté muet ? »

- « Non plus. »

Temari se dégagea prestement de ses bras, agacée qu'il ne réponde plus que par monosyllabe.

« Shikamaru, je suis à deux doigts de te frapper pour de bon ! Arrête avec tes "_non_" stupi… ! »

-« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui en parler, trancha le shinobi. »

- « Ah non ? Et pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que Kanguro n'en n'avait pas l'intention, et qu'il n'y verra pas de mal tant que ça ne mettra pas ta vie en danger. »

- « _Quoi _? Ma vie ? Je comprends pas…»

La jeune femme se radoucie, néanmoins inquiète. Shikamaru était calme. C'était dans sa nature, elle le savait. Mais cette fois il avait beau faire mine, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer, ni comment il devait lui annoncer un quelque chose d'apparemment déplaisant. Sans se décoller de son mur, Shikamaru tendit un bras et l'attira à nouveau contre lui. Mesurant bien une tête de plus que la Sabaku, il posa tranquillement son menton sur le haut de sa tête blonde.

- « Ca me rendrait tellement dingue… murmura t-il après une minute de silence. »

- « … Shikamaru, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi ma vie serait en danger ? »

Le jeune homme s'abaissa pour mieux la contempler, elle et ses grands yeux verts. Et elle aussi l'examinait, le regard dur. Il était clair qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser d'anxiété.

- « Je ne laisserais aucun autre s'approcher de toi… »

Comme pour accompagner ses dires, il resserra ses bras autour des épaules de la sunienne, comme si elle était bel et bien sa propriété.

- « Shikamaru, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

- « Ni te toucher... continua t-il sourdement. »

Elle sentie ses doigts parcourir son corps, puis retracer la courbure de ses reins. La jeune femme en avait assez de demander sans cesse _pourquoi_, mais, et quand bien même elle aimait qu'il soit entreprenant : _Pourquoi _maintenant, au beau milieu d'une ruelle ?

- « Profiter de toi… »

Elle sentit sabouche venir mordre délicatement sa peau dans le creux du cou, « _Non pas là idiot ! Après tout le monde va voir la ma… _», et y laisser une marque rouge qui deviendrait rapidement visible.

- « T'embrasser… »

Il remonta et lui vola un chaste baiser.

- « _Mmh_… ouiii, et tu en profites bien, mais Shikam… »

Mais échauffée par ce terrible assaut physique, Temari perdit pendant quelques secondes l'équilibre et s'agrippa maladroitement à lui en tentant de contenir son émoi. Il la rendait dingue dans tous les sens du terme.

- « Shikamaru, répond moi… »

Il se pencha doucement à son oreille, et lui murmura.

- « Je risque d'être soumis »

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. _De quoi - est-ce qu'il – lui parlait - encore ? _

- « Mais je prendrais le risque. »

- « Je ne sais pas si tu te mets à ma place, mais je n'ai absolument RIEN compris ! Ton discours n'a ni queue ni têt… »

- « Je veux t'épouser »

- « Tu ve… Tu ? »

- « Je t'épouserais Temari. »

- « Shikamaru ? »

- « Le seul qui aura le droit de faire de toi une femme sera ton époux. Il ne pourra pas y en avoir d'autre avant lui. »

- « … C'est-ce que t'a dis Kanguro ? »

- « Tu dois rester vierge jusqu'à ton mariage. Jusqu'à ce que tu ais choisis ton époux. »

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si ce n'était plus le cas ? »

- « Ca serait plus dangereux pour ensuite sceller le _bijuu_. »

- « … C'est un sceau sur l'hymen n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Comment tu le sais ? »

- « J'en ai entendu parler une fois. Il a été peu pratiqué, même si ça s'est montré efficace. Mais il reste que ça n'a pas été testé avec un _bijuu_… »

- « Il y aura de meilleures chances que tout se passe bien. »

- « … »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Quand je pense à toutes ces fois où on a eu l'occasion de le faire… »

- « _Ha_. Finalement, _c'est bien._ »

- « … Ca ne te fait rien ? »

- « Si… évidemment. Mais, je ne laisserai personne prendre ma place, je te l'ai dit. »

- « Shikamaru, tu parles trop vite. Tu n'as même pas réfléchi aux… »

- « Chut tais-toi, lui intima le shinobi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que si tous ces _crétins_ n'était pas arrivé, je t'aurais déjà fais crier depuis longtemps ».

Parmi les crétins des Bains auxquels Shikamaru faisait allusion, Temari repensa à un en particulier.

- « Oh ! Ne me dis pas que Kanguro a TOUT vu ? gémit-elle horrifiée. »

- « Je crois qu'il a été traumatisé. »

- « Mon frère m'a vue nue… »

- « Heureusement qu'il n'y a que ton frère qui t'ait vu, taquina le jeune homme en glissant une main sur ses fesses. Si les autres savaient à quel point tu es sensible… »

- « _Uruseibaka_… »

- « Tu ne me dis pas plutôt d'arrêter ? lui demanda t-il en resserrant sa prise. »

- « … Tant que ça ne va pas _trop loin_, c'est toujours permis. Non ? répondit-elle d'un air malicieux. »

Shikamaru considéra la ruelle vide, sombre, et qui le resterait jusqu'à ce que les commerçants aillent déjeuner. L'air tiède, rafraichît par une brise légère qui s'engouffrait entre les murs étroits. Rien qu'une petite heure, juste tous les deux, avant de retourner dans ce monde impitoyable de pouvoir et d'intérêts. Gaara et le conseil pouvaient bien attendre.

.

* * *

.

Le quotidien s'installa tranquillement, mais sûrement. Comme si le fait que Kanguro soit dans la confidence les ait finalement rassurés, les deux jeunes adultes se comportaient à nouveau normalement, ou du moins, normalement comme lorsqu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore envisagés comme amants. A raison de quelques piques balancées régulièrement, et d'une promenade occasionnelle en toute amitié apparente dans les rues de Suna, la situation prêtait à penser pour quiconque qu'ils se comportaient comme des amis, même si peut être proches. Temari continuait de voir des prétendants, Shikamaru de faire fantasmer les bibliothécaires, les deux de nier tout rapprochement. On pouvait dire qu'ils ne se "collaient" pas. Ils connaissaient les règles. Pas trop de proximité pour ne pas être séparés. Toutefois la nuit venue, c'était plus difficile. Lorsque le vif soleil du désert laissait place à l'obscurité, les incitant à des gestes tendres et furtifs Lors de cocktails où citoyens de Suna et ninjas de Konoha étaient conviés et où l'alcool était à consommer avec modération, et ce d'avantage pour résister à une pulsion tentatrice que pour des raisons de santé. Mais le secret restait gardé.

Exactement deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Shikamaru et Temari n'avaient pu se faire à l'idée de dormir éternellement séparés. C'était d'ailleurs à l'auberge qu'ils se retrouvaient, et leur discrétion était irréprochable. Fort heureusement également, Naruto n'avait pas eu l'idée brillante de revenir jouer les réveille-matins en se travestissant en blonde aguicheuse.

Puis une nuit vînt, Sakura et Saï rentrèrent enfin de leur expédition après une vingtaine de jours passés dans les contrées du pays du vent, à accumuler de précieuses données et des échantillons. Ils avaient préalablement déposé le fruit de leurs recherches au Centre botanique où Sakura retournerait dès le lendemain matin. Mais pour l'heure, à laquelle pas même un chat ne trainait dans les rues, le moment était venu de dormir. Après s'être souhaité mutuellement un repos bien mérité, ils sautèrent chacun sur ce qu'ils pensaient être leur balcon respectif, enjambèrent la rambarde et se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Etait-ce peut-être dû au fait de leur longue absence loin du village du sable, mais aucun des deux ne réalisa s'être trompé de chambre. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'une trébuche sur un survêtement orange qui ne lui appartenait pas, et l'autre sur une culotte en dentelle, qui aux dernières nouvelles, n'appartenait ni à lui ni à son colocataire.

Saï considéra les deux individus qui dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Le dos nu d'une femme aux cheveux blonds, enlacé par le bras de son compagnon, lui faisait face. Le ninja découvrit un peu plus loin les bandeaux de Konoha et de Suna abandonnés sur le sol.

« _Ah…_ »

Il n'y avait pas d'autre chose à dire. Même Saï venait de comprendre.

.

* * *

.

_AAAAAH JE SUIS VIVANTE ! … Ca faisait bien longtemps ^^ et je dois dire qu'en bonne pessimiste je m'interroge à savoir si mes lecteurs ne m'auraient pas déserté. J'ai reçu de nombreuses reviews que j'ai lues avec un très grand plaisir, avant de considérer avec un certain mépris la lenteur d'escargot dont j'ai remarquablement fait preuve. Ce que je vous ai livré était un peu court, mais j'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu ^^ La suite n'est pas encore écrite, j'annonce la couleur… mais le brouillon prend forme dans ma tête. Je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que je publierai la suite au moins dans les deux mois à venir (Oui c'est sûr, on peut dire que je ne me foule pas en avançant ce genre de chose :D). _

_Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, et je ne pourrais pas nommer tout le monde, mais cependant je remercie :_

_Tous les impatients qui me réclamaient la suite « maintenant » et qui l'ont eu 6 mois plus tard, pour leur patience._

_Tous les fans du couple Shikamaru x Temari, qui ont des super goûts ^^ _

_Tous ceux que j'ai embrouillés à savoir si oui ou non ils avaient conclu ou non, (ça s'appelle le suspeeense !) pour avoir attendu LA révélation !_

_Une certaine Moogan qui m'avait souhaité la bonne année, et à qui je souhaite de même (janvier, février, mars, avril, mai, JUIN ! Ouch ! What a shame !) et à tout le monde pendant qu'on y est xD_

_A Valouw, qui m'a fait aussi remarquer que la forme de mes dialogues devait être fausse, ce que je pense aussi mais je crois que je vais continuer mon bidouillage jusqu'à la fin sinon ça va me perturber ^^ cela dit ça me forcera pour une prochaine fic à faire des changements._

_A SoLalia, dont j'ai trouvé la réaction super géniale en proposant de faire engrosser Matsuri, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas au programme)_

_Sincèrement, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre, merci si reviews il y a ^^ et merci si je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre ! _

_Ja ne mina !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Je crois que la prochaine fois je ne dirais plus : "ça me prendra deux mois à publier la suite", parce j'accumulerai toujours les retards. Je dirais __"surprise!"_à la place :) Salutations chers lecteurs! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, et je dois dire que les choses s'accélèrent bien! Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas de la page!

_._

* * *

.

Urgence et confidences

Début de matinée sur Suna. Le soleil s'était levé il y avait de cela à peine une heure, et ces premiers moments de la journée restent définitivement les meilleurs lorsque l'on séjourne dans une ville en plein désert. Et ce n'étaient certainement pas Sakura et Naruto, actuellement sur la terrasse de l'auberge en train de petit-déjeuner, qui allaient dire le contraire. Le garçon n'était pas encore au courant de la visite nocturne de la demoiselle, et il avait dormi du sommeil du juste tout le temps qu'elle avait passé dans sa chambre.

Tout en attrapant quelques grains de riz avec ses baguettes, Sakura regarda son compagnon enfourner à une vitesse incroyable ses ramens bien aimés et glousser de plaisir entre chaque bouchée. Heureusement qu'elle était habituée à ce spectacle, sinon elle n'aurait peut-être plus faim. Au moins Naruto serait toujours Naruto, et il y avait du bon à voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Car les changements, disons le franchement, ont parfois de quoi vous faire perdre la tête.

Par exemple, la nuit dernière justement. Fatiguée de son long périple scientifique, la première chose qu'avait pensé Sakura sur le moment en reconnaissant au sol le pantalon orange de Naruto, était que ce dernier l'attendait torse nu – _voir, encore moins_ _habillé_ - dans son lit, et qu'il avait dû la guetter durant deux semaines de cette manière. Connaissant comme personne l'imprévisibilité de l'Uzumaki, et vu qu'elle avait toujours su qu'elle lui plaisait, le scénario aurait pu être plausible. Mais c'était autre chose qui avait travaillé la jeune fille lorsque, après avoir réalisé que c'était elle-même la squatteuse, elle avait regagné sa chambre.

Mais tandis qu'elle était en train de recaser ses pensées à propos des événements de la veille et n'avait pour l'instant pas gobé sa bouchée de riz, ses baguettes encore à deux centimètres de ses lèvres, Shikamaru arriva dans le réfectoire. Il fit d'abord un détour par le buffet, puis sortit sur la terrasse où se trouvaient les deux autres. C'est lorsque le Nara posa son plateau sur la table que Sakura se réveilla.

« - Ohayo Naruto, Sakura. Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais ce matin.

- Hier soir en fait, rectifia la rose en bougeant enfin ses baguettes. Mhm. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais je me rattraperai cette nuit.

- Alors, combien vous avez recensé d'espèces ? demanda-t-il en attaquant son bol de soupe miso.

- Hum… une vingtaine, je ne me rappelle plus. On en a trouvé pas mal les derniers jours. Donc on n'a pas encore eu le temps de bien étudier ceux-là, et je n'ai pas retenu tous les noms. Je verrai ça tout à l'heure au labo. D'ailleurs, tu sais si Saï va descendre ? Il en met du temps.

- Non. Je m'attendais plutôt à le voir déjà en bas.

- Tiens au fait, demanda Naruto. Vous être rentrés si tard que ça ? Parce que des deux entre lui et moi, Saï est toujours le premier debout. Il s'est même pas réveillé quand je l'ai appelé. »

Sakura prit alors une longue gorgée de son thé, et profita que Naruto ait trouvé pendant ce temps un autre intérêt pour son nouveau bol de ramen, pour lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure. Elle se doutait bien que Saï avait dû se retrouver dans la chambre de Shikamaru. Et d'ailleurs ce dernier n'en savait apparemment rien. Mais plutôt que d'entamer une conversation compromettante et de leur révéler qu'elle aussi s'était trompée de fenêtre, elle préféra omettre ce détail. Il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que Saï n'y fasse pas allusion devant Naruto, et qu'elle puisse lui en tirer deux mots avant.

« - C'est quand même extraordinaire que Shikamaru ne soit pas le dernier à descendre, remarqua Sakura en continuant de manger tranquillement. On dirait que tu as pris des bonnes habitudes depuis que nous sommes partis.

- Il n'a pas loupé le petit-déjeuner depuis au moins deux semaines, commenta le blondin. Pas une seule grasse matinée ! Par contre, il se rattrape chaque après-midi en allant faire sa sieste.

- Il faut bien que je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul avec Gaara de temps en temps, répondit machinalement le Nara.

- Et tous les autres, comment vont-ils ? Temari a enfin choisi son prétendant ? »

Il va sans dire que Shikamaru eût subitement la bouche archi pleine, et qu'il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Naruto se chargea alors de le faire à sa place.

« - Nop. Elle n'a choisi encore personne. Elle continue même d'en rencontrer des nouveaux.

- Olala, mais ça va lui en faire combien ? Et elle a jusqu'à quand pour faire son choix ?

- Elle en a exactement trente-sept, _et Shikamaru se renfourna une copieuse plâtrée de nouilles sautées_.

- Et justement, elle a pas jusqu'à la fin du mois maintenant? demanda Naruto.

- Shi.. Mais les membres du Conseil parlent d'avancher la date…répondit-il la bouche pleine.

- … La pauvre. Je n'aurais vraiment pas supporté me retrouver à sa place. Nous sommes à un âge où il faut profiter de notre liberté. Et elle, elle est déjà mise aux fers. »

Le silence du Nara accompagna ses dires. Et quant à Naruto, qui n'aimait pas cette soudaine atmosphère pesante, il décida d'alléger un peu la conversation, dû-t-il se prendre des coups – _ce qui fut le cas_.

« - Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Sakura-chan. Mais d'ici là à ce que quelqu'un te demande en mariage, tu es tranquille ! »

Malheureusement pour notre blondinet, il était encore bien loin de maitriser l'art délicat qu'est celui de s'adresser aux femmes. Une gifle magistrale siffla dans l'air, et sa joue droite revêtit alors une belle couleur rouge. Puis, l'ignorant superbement, Sakura s'en retourna à son petit-déjeuner. Au moins l'atmosphère était en effet redevenue comme avant. Cependant, elle avait beau avoir frappé Naruto du fait qu'il se soit montré très stupide, elle continua à le regarder du coin de l'œil en train de masser douloureusement sa joue, et cette vue la replongea dans ses pensées.

Les gens de sa génération avaient beau avoir grandi en tant que ninja, ils étaient avant tout devenus des hommes et des femmes. Pas que Sakura soit sainte-nitouche et qu'elle n'en connaisse rien sur la notion de désir, cependant c'était une chose de se découvrir de nouvelles envies, et une autre de voir son ami d'enfance, qu'elle avait toujours regardé d'un œil naïf, devenir lui aussi un adulte, et s'imaginer qu'il puisse lui aussi avoir ce genre d'aspirations, et avec elle.

En gros, après avoir regardé pendant quelques minutes Naruto, plus seulement en tant qu'ami et garçon de vingt ans, mais en tant qu'homme, Sakura était ressortie de la chambre toute chamboulée. De son point de vue, les histoires d'amour - _ou de rentre dedans, ça_ _compte aussi_ – entre coéquipiers, même si cela reste du domaine du fantasme ou de la supposition, c'était décidemment trop prise de tête, et elle en avait déjà suffisamment fait les frais avec Sasuke il y a quelques années.

Elle ne savait pas si elle envisagerait un jour sérieusement Naruto. Mais en tout cas, Sakura était sûre d'une chose : un homme qui dort, c'est toujours mignon à contempler.

.

.

Il se trouve que Saï fut également d'accord avec l'affirmation de Sakura. Il n'est pas question ici d'affirmer une quelconque orientation sexuelle quant aux préférences du jeune shinobi, car il s'agit bien sûr d'un point de vue purement artistique. Tout comme il pensait également qu'une femme qui dort est également plaisante à regarder. Car plus précisément, ce qui plût à Saï cette fameuse nuit, ce fut de dessiner les deux amants.

Pourquoi ? Il avait pourtant compris la situation, et se doutait bien que ces deux-là, ne pouvant déjà être mariés - _si tenté qu'ils seraient officiellement ensemble_ – le Conseil aurait refusé catégoriquement de les voir passer la nuit ensemble. La raison ne s'explique pas vraiment, c'était son instinct qui avait pris le pas. Il avait aimé cette image.

Quelques minutes après être entré dans cette chambre qui n'était donc pas la sienne, ses yeux avaient fini par s'habituer à l'obscurité. Lorsqu'il avait été enfin sûr de reconnaître Shikamaru et Temari, l'idée avait déjà germé dans son esprit. Il était retourné dans sa chambre, où il avait trouvé Sakura silencieusement penchée au-dessus de Naruto. Cette dernière était repartie très vite, et Saï avait ainsi attendu suffisamment longtemps le temps qu'elle se soit couchée pour retourner auprès des deux dormeurs, un fusain et un carnet à la main.

Il avait plus l'habitude de dessiner à l'encre noire, mais le changement d'instrument n'enleva rien à sa technique. Néanmoins, il prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal. Déjà parce que la lumières des étoiles n'était pas assez forte pour éclairer convenablement la pièce. Ensuite, parce qu'il est toujours agréable pour un dessinateur de prendre son temps quand il en a le temps, ce qui était le cas vu que ses modèles se trouvaient parfaitement immobiles.

Saï était revenu une heure plus tard, satisfait enfin de son travail. Après ça, il lui avait fallu un moment avant de trouver le sommeil, se posant à leur sujet des questions qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se poser lorsqu'il les dessinait. Car tout comme Sakura s'était fait la réflexion, c'est vraiment plaisant de regarder quelqu'un dormir.

.

.

Le bruit d'une porte qui grince tira le jeune homme de son sommeil. Puis, c'est la sensation humide et chaude de l'air sur sa peau qui l'incita à ouvrir les yeux. Saï découvrit alors quelque chose de noir et de non-identifiée lui bouchant la vue, suivit d'un rire, qu'il devina être celui de Naruto.

« - Tiens, bois au moins du thé, sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à te lever !

- Oh… Aligato Naruto… Il est tard ?

- Non, mais Sakura aimerait aller au labo assez vite. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pour toi que je vienne te réveiller plutôt qu'elle… répondit Naruto en grimaçant. »

Les deux garons connaissaient bien les méthodes musclées de leur camarade, cette dernière n'était vraiment pas tendre quand il s'agissait de réveiller quelqu'un. Saï se dépêcha donc de boire son thé pendant qu'il était encore chaud, puis fila s'habiller en vitesse sans faire attention au carnet à dessin qui tomba du lit. Naruto qui s'apprêtait à descendre afin de rapporter la tasse de thé s'arrêta en attendant le carnet s'écraser au sol, et contempla les feuilles de papier qui s'en étaient échappées. En soupirant, il se mit à genoux et commença à les remettre en place. La plupart étaient déjà crayonner. Avec de paysages désertiques, des plantes, Sakura et d'autres scientifiques qui discutaient ensemble, encore Sakura toute seule, qui brandissait victorieusement une fleur aux pétales compliquées, d'autres plantes, et encore d'autres paysages.

Naruto avait presque tout ramassé, lorsque qu'il tomba soudain sur un dessin en particulier, qui le captiva. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un désert, mais d'une cascade. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on puisse trouver un tel oasis, tout en verdure et en arbres fruitiers, au beau milieu du pays du vent. C'avait dû être magnifique de voir ça et de s'y baigner. En parlant d'eau, la douche s'alluma dans la salle de bain, et sortit Naruto de ses songes. Il reposa le carnet sur la table de nuit et partit, sans même avoir fait attention qu'une dernière feuille était toujours par terre.

Quand Saï sortit de la salle de bain, enfin habillé et propre, et qu'il s'avança vers le lit pour prendre ses affaires, le ninja tomba sur la feuille, dont l'esquisse était face au sol, et découvrit de quel dessin il s'agissait. Est-ce que Naruto l'avait vu et laissé exprès en évidence sur le sol ? Il fallait qu'il le rattrape.

Le jeune homme dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva en trombe dans le réfectoire. Il trouva Naruto avec les deux autres, toujours sur la terrasse, les plateaux engloutis et débarrassés.

« - Naruto ! appela Saï.

Sakura verdit subitement. « _Non ! Il va lui en parler_ ».

- S… Saï ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Allez, on se dépêche, on aurait déjà dû être partis depuis longtemps, accusa-t-elle en lui empoignant le bras et le tirant vers l'extérieur.

_- Ma… mate_, Sakura, je voulais parler à Naru…

- Naruto pourra attendre. Vous êtes compagnon de chambre, vous vous ferez une super conversation cette nuit en allant vous coucher ! »

Et le pauvre Saï n'eût pas d'autres choix que de suivre la jeune fille, dont la poigne risquait bien de lui laisser un bel hématome sur le bras. Naruto et Shikamaru les regardèrent s'éloigner avant de partir tranquillement en direction du Palais. Ces deux-là leur avaient manqué.

« - Sakura, je crois que tu peux lâcher mon bras tu sais.

- Oh ! Oh oui, pardon, s'excusa la rose en reposant gentiment son bras, qui avait pris une belle couleur violette au passage. Saï, je suis désolée d'avoir dû te dépêcher comme ça, mais il fallait que je te parle aussi. C'est à propos d'hier soir, quand nous nous sommes trompés de chambre toi et moi. Je voudrais que tu ne dises pas à Naruto que je suis restée trop longtemps.

Saï regarda la jeune fille bizarrement car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui demandait cela.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas que cinq minutes se soit énorme, mais si tu lui dis que je les ai passé à le regarder dormir il va se faire des idées. Et toi non plus ne t'en fais pas d'ailleurs ! C'est juste que j'ai trouvé que ça faisait du bien de le voir calme, et pas gesticulant et bruyant comme d'habitude… répondit Sakura, les joues aussi roses que ses cheveux.

- Des idées ? Tu veux dire… que Naruto pourrait croire que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

- N… non ! N'exagérons pas à ce point ! Mais ça va quand même dans ce sens. Ecoute, je sais que je me prends la tête pour rien, et que tu ne lui aurais peut-être même pas parlé de ce détail, mais c'est juste au cas où. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me prenne pour une voyeuse !

- Je comprends…

_- Aligato_ Saï. »

Les deux jeunes adultes continuèrent en silence leur marche jusqu'au Centre Botanique, et une fois à l'intérieur, après avoir revêtu des tenus exemptées de microbes, la conversation reprit.

« - Au fait, de quoi tu voulais parler à Naruto ? »

.

.

Il était un peu plus de midi, et les jardins et parcs n'offraient plus beaucoup d'ombres à cette heure-ci. Pourtant, il y avait bien des gens plus malins que d'autres qui savaient où trouver la fraîcheur. C'étaient les cas de Kankûro et Temari no Sabaku, qui après leur entraînement matinal, avaient décidé de lézarder sur les larges branches des arbres de leur jardin. Il n'y avait aucune marionnette ou branche cassées à déplorer, et tous les deux avaient bien travaillé. Ils étaient presque sur le point de faire une sieste tant le moment était agréable, lorsque la lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un visiteur.

« - Baki ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? demanda Kankûro guilleret, sans décoller de sa branche.

- Bonjour tous les deux. Je suis venue chercher Temari. Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais il va falloir que tu m'accompagnes.

- Juste moi ? demanda la jeune femme étonnée.

- Oui. Le Conseil a avancé ton _examen_. Il faut que tu sois prête pour dans deux heures.

- Si soudainement ? réagit rapidement son frère en quittant son arbre. Ce n'était pas prévu à la fin de la semaine ?

- Si, mais _l'échéance_ a été avancée. Et de ce fait, l'_examen_ aussi.

- Pourquoi sont-ils si pressés ? Elle ne peut pas avoir encore un peu de répit ? Qu'en a dit Gaara ?

- C'est Gaara qui a fixé cette date. Temari, continua Baki en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui affichait une mine inquiète. Le Conseil voulait te donner jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour choisir ton époux. Ton frère n'a pu reculer cette décision qu'à une semaine de plus.

Temari garda une minute le silence, puis finit par hausser les épaules d'un air las. Elle descendit à son tour de l'arbre et s'avança vers son ancien tuteur.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Gaara s'est suffisamment opposé au Conseil comme ça. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils attendent.

- C'est injuste, s'emporta Kankûro.

- J'ai donné mon consentement, ils ont le droit. Je me sens juste un peu bousculée… Je te suis Baki.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda le marionnettiste.

- Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas mon gentil petit frère assister à ce spectacle répugnant. A tout à l'heure.

- … _Ha_. Bon courage. »

Les deux suniens s'en repartirent alors d'un pas lent vers l'Hôpital, l'un ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, l'autre ne cherchant pas la conversation. Puis enfin :

« - Temari… commença Baki.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire contraint. J'avais déjà commencé à me préparer psychologiquement.

- Comment tu vas en ce moment ? Tu avais l'air d'aller mieux, et d'être plus joyeuse. Tu n'en as toujours pas trouvé un ?

- Je vais bien. Et non je n'ai… toujours pas choisi.

- Et trouvé ?

- … Je ne sais pas.

- Tu n'en as pas certains qui font pencher la balance, un plus intéressant, un plus drôle ? Ou bien un plus beau à défaut d'en avoir dans la cervelle.

La demoiselle sourit devant les efforts que déployait Baki pour la faire parler sans la brusquer, et se désola en même temps de ne pas pouvoir se confier plus à lui.

- Baki, penses-tu qu'un homme jeune puisse tenir ses promesses ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- … Tout dépend de quel homme il s'agit. Trente ans c'est encore jeune tu sais, et à cet âge-là on est souvent plus mature pour ce genre de chose. Mais si tu parles d'un homme encore plus jeune, ça peut être différent.

- Différent… ?

- Pour un jeune ninja, et vu le style de vie auquel il est confronté, entretenir une relation, surtout sérieuse et à son âge, est souvent difficile. Je ne dis pas que ça ne marche pas forcément. Un homme de vingt ans peut avoir autant de volonté qu'un homme de dix ans son aîné, ou plus âgé encore. Seulement, il a justement encore du temps devant lui. Et plus il y a de temps, plus il y a de choses qui peuvent changer pendant ces années.

- Comme les sentiments…

- Les envies, les ambitions. Plus un homme prend de l'âge, plus il se concentre sur l'essentiel et s'y accroche.

- … Encore faut-il qu'il soit raisonnable, conclu Temari dépitée.

- En effet. Il est si jeune que ça ? demanda enfin Baki sur un ton conciliant.

La jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre et regretta bien vite d'avoir posé cette question qui la mettait dans l'embarras. Elle savait que Baki n'insisterait jamais si elle ne répondait pas, et ne lui demanderait pas son nom. Cependant il avait maintenant de quoi se faire ses idées. Alors d'une certaine manière, à quoi bon ?

« - Oui, il est jeune. Il a l'air vraiment confiant et décidé, et je le vois comme quelqu'un de sérieux. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop tôt pour lui…

- C'est toujours le risque. Mais tu dois faire confiance à ton instinct. Tu dois sentir si c'est la bonne personne ou pas. Et même si vos relations en viennent à se détériorer, si c'est la bonne personne, il ne te laissera pas.

- Je ferais peut-être bien de lui épargner ce fardeau, continua Temari pour elle-même, sans même regarder son interlocuteur.

- S'il t'aime, il ne se laissera pas faire.

- Mais vu que je l'aime, moi non plus je ne me laisserai pas faire. Ça serait pour son bien.

- Alors si vous vous aimez, c'est déjà une chance, Temari.

- Baki… Oh je ! Oublie ces choses-là, s'il te plaît… Oui, si jamais j'en viens à en aimer un très jeune, je me fierai à mon instinct.

- Tu feras le bon choix, répondit simplement le conseiller en n'insistant pas d'avantage. »

Décidément, les hormones la faisaient travailler. Avant cette année, elle ne s'était pas connue aussi instable. Mais depuis qu'on l'avait désigné, elle était à la fois plus fragile et plus agressive. Et elle en disait plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas perdue toute sa discrétion.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'Hôpital, et Temari fut entre les mains des infirmières et médic-nins durant plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir quitter l'établissement. L'examen gynécologique ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, et on annonça que Temari était bel et bien vierge. Cependant lorsqu'il fallut apposer le sceau, on dut attendre que les membres féminins du Conseil soient présents, et le rituel ne démarra qu'une heure plus tard. Cette opération expérimentale fut délicate, puisqu'il s'agissait de ne pas briser l'hymen en même temps que le sceau était apposé dessus. Ce fut long et douloureux au point que la jeune femme perdit à la fin connaissance. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soir commençait à tomber, et ses deux frères se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Elle était contente de les voir, mais elle aurait souhaité que Shikamaru soit là. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le droit de venir.

« - Je suis restée évanouie longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en émergeant.

- Une heure environ. Tout c'est très bien passé, la rassura Gaara en quittant la fenêtre et en allant la rejoindre.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison…

- Oui, mais pas question que tu y ailles à pied.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir le vagin en feu… Pardon !

- C'est pas grave, lui assura Kankûro en riant devant l'expression qu'avait employée sa sœur. On va te laisser pour que les infirmières puissent t'habiller. On se revoit dans quelques minutes. »

Les deux garçons sortirent après avoir déposé une bise sur le front de Temari. Elle se sentait tellement faible et triste. En fait, Shikamaru ne devait même pas être au courant qu'elle avait été scellée vu que l'intervention avait été avancée. Elle avait l'impression que tout lui échappait.

Les trois Sabaku rentrèrent ensemble au domicile familial, Temari du plus costaud, c'est-à-dire Kankûro, et Gaara ayant fait une entorse à son rôle de Kazekage et ayant décidé que les réunions et entrevues étaient finies pour la journée, sous réserve qu'il n'y ait pas urgence. Shikamaru n'était pas venu, et ils ne se verraient sûrement pas ce soir. Temari ne pourrait pas se déplacer et il n'était pas indiqué qu'il vienne chez elle. La jeune fille fut amenée à sa chambre et elle s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie, le cœur lourd et la fatigue aussi.

.

.

« - Shikamaru, je peux rentrer ?

- Oui Saï.

- Salut. Je voulais te parler. Et te montrer quelque chose aussi.

- Vas-y.

Le ninja de la racine s'avança vers le lit où était allongé Shikamaru et lui tendit un papier à dessin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Regarde, je t'expliquerai après.

- … »

Ce n'était évidemment pas un dessin comme les autres, puisqu'il s'agissait de celui que Saï avait fait la veille, de lui et Temari. Il avait retranscrit tous les détails. Les jambes de Temari qui s'étaient enroulées autour des siennes. Les draps froissés et en désordre qui les recouvraient. Sa main qu'il avait glissée dans ses cheveux, et même le sourire léger peint sur ses lèvres. Temari avait l'air d'un bébé et s'était endormie en mordillant l'un de ses ongles. Ils étaient face à face, entrelacés. Elle était exactement comme il l'avait vu avant de tomber de fatigue. Il nota les deux bandeaux avec les insignes de leurs villages au sol. Et Saï avait même été jusqu'à dessiner les autres objets et meubles de la chambre pour vraiment recréer le décor et l'atmosphère de la pièce. C'était du beau travail. Mais à côté de ça, c'était aussi du voyeurisme.

« - Pourquoi tu nous as dessiné ? demanda-t-il en colère.

- Je vais t'expliquer. Déjà, je suis rentré hier soir avec Sakura. Nous sommes passés par le balcon, seulement nous nous sommes tous les deux trompés de chambre. Sakura est tombée sur la mienne et celle de Naruto. Moi sur la… vôtre.

- … Je vois.

- C'était un accident.

- Je comprends. Mais pourquoi nous avoir dessinés ?

- J'ai été inspiré. Shikamaru, je sais que si quelqu'un d'autre tombe sur ce dessin, vous risquez d'attirer les regards. Mais je suis un ninja, et aussi un ami. Nous garderons le secret.

- Nous ? tilta le Nara, qui après avoir retrouvé son calme, pressentit le pire.

- Sakura et Naruto. »

Le pauvre Shikamaru prit son front entre ses mains, dépité d'apprendre qu'il y avait désormais trois autres personnes dans la confidence. Ça allait devenir difficile à gérer.

« - J'aurais voulu que ça ne s'ébruite pas en fait…

- J'ai demandé conseil à Sakura. Quant à Naruto, je laissé seul avec le carnet ce matin, je devais savoir s'il avait eu l'occasion de voir le dessin ou non.

_- Et ça se dit ninja…_

- Sakura a préféré le mettre au courant. Il a dit qu'il s'en était douté.

- …

- Et puis, l'autre raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ce dessin, c'est que je voulais te le donner.

- … Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas comment tout ceci va finir mais… si jamais Temari et toi ne restez pas ensemble, tu auras peut-être besoin de revoir ce dessin de temps en temps. »

Shikamaru regarda le garçon pendant de longues secondes, avant de sourire sincèrement. C'était en effet un très bon argument, et une très belle attention.

« - Tu as eu raison Saï. _Aligato Gozaimasu_.

- De rien. Elle va venir ce soir ?

- Peut-être. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

- … Shikamaru, nous l'avons croisé ce soir en rentrant du Centre, avec Gaara et Kankûro. Elle revenait de l'Hôpital.

- De l'Hôpital ? s'écria le jeune homme en se levant précipitamment du lit.

- On lui a apposé le sceau.

- Ce n'était pas prévu pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils étaient pressés de la ramener et elle était très fatiguée.

- … Je dois aller la voir.

- Chez elle ? Avec Gaara, et tout le Conseil qui épit leur maison ? Ça sera trop risqué pour cette nuit Shikamaru. Si vous voulez préserver votre secret…

- Elle doit se sentir seule. »

Le Nara se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, sous l'œil attentif de Saï. Le Conseil lui mettait délibérément la pression, et tout allait tellement vite qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir. Soudain, puisque le fait de tourner en rond n'était pas son habitude, il préféra se poser par terre pour mieux réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux, et joint ses doigts entre eux.

« _Il veut quand même tenter quelque chose cette nuit ? _» se demanda Saï.

Il n'était pas encore tard, et le garçon semblait ne pas avoir l'intention de laisser tomber. Après quelques minutes, Shikamaru rouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas une stratégie qu'il avait mise au point. Bien sûr, il avait réfléchit à comment il allait s'y prendre pour voir Temari. Mais il avait aussi pensé à faire autre chose de sa soirée.

« - Saï ? appela-t-il en se relevant.

- Haï.

- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

* * *

.

_Je dois dire cette fois que je suis assez contente de ce chapitre. Déjà parce que je fais d'avantage intervenir les autres personnages et ça varie un peu les points de vue, et ensuite parce que ce chapitre est (enfin!) assez long. La couleur est annoncée, je vous réserve quelques tensions. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir comment vous jugerez cette suite :) Merci encore beaucoup pour les reviews que j'ai lu! _

_Ichirukifan, quand je vois tes commentaires, je me dis "yes, elle en fait une addiction!" :) bon, tout ça dit sans prétention, mais merci vraiment !_

_Merci à Raziel363 de m'avoir botté le cul en me demandant de prendre vite mon clavier ;p _

_Puis aux nouveaux fanficteurs qui m'ont laissé leurs encouragements, et aux anciens évidemment, merci beaucoup!_

_So everyone, on se voit dans... *_surprise_* :D et je vous dis à la prochaine ! _

_Ja ne !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Salut ! ... "_Comment ça? Six mois n'ont même pas passés et elle revient déjà?_" Je sais, je sais ^^ Mais rappelons qu'il existe des exploits encore plus impressionnants que le mien... Même s'il est vrai que certains sont déjà morts de vieillesse à force d'attendre et que c'est donc dans un noble soucis d'attention envers mes lecteurs que je vous retrouve aussi vite pour ce nouveau chapitre. Malgré tout je resterai humble. Minute blabla à la fin où je descend de mon piédestal ^^ bonne lecture !_

_._

* * *

Avec qui d'autre ça marchera ?

_Toc toc toc_

« - Ca frappe ! cria Kankûro pour la deuxième fois.

Mais Gaara avait disparu et ne semblait pas décidé à l'entendre.

- J'y vais… »

Le marionnettiste consenti de mauvaise grâce à lever ses fesses du fauteuil où il était confortablement installé, et se traina d'un pas bougon vers la porte. Celui ou celle qui osait les déranger avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de venir. Surtout pour l'avoir déranger lui.

En effet, Saï eût un sursaut lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, l'éblouissant par la même occasion par le soudain trop plein de lumière, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau. Il semblait bien que ce soit lui le malheureux profanateur du domaine Sabaku.

« - Tu peux baisser ta main tu sais, commenta Kankûro en le regardant l'air moqueur. Tu passais nous dire bonne nuit ?

Le jeune homme tira presque immédiatement un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche.

- Je viens de la part de Shikamaru, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

- Tu… - _Kankûro referma la porte derrière lui_. Alors tu es au courant ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Depuis hier soir seulement. Shikamaru a appris pour l'intervention de Temari. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est dans sa chambre, on la laissé tranquille depuis notre retour. Je crois qu'elle ressasse beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi Shikamaru t'a envoyé ici ?

- Pour ça, répondit Saï en lui désignant le parchemin qu'il tenait.

- Une lettre ?

- Pas vraiment. Il faut que tu t'assures que Gaara ne soit pas au courant. C'est un rouleau d'invocation. Pour Temari.

Le Sabaku saisit l'objet que Saï lui tendait et entrouvrit légèrement la porte afin de guetter l'intérieur.

- Saï, je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment d'humeur pour le moment.

- Remets-le-lui quand même. Elle pourra l'invoquer quand elle ira mieux. Je pense qu'il attendra toute la nuit s'il le faut.

- C'est d'accord. Mais qu'il soit discret une fois dans la chambre. Je sais que Gaara passe régulièrement devant sa porte. J'essaierai de l'occuper.

- Quand est-ce-que ton frère sera mis au courant ? demanda Saï en jetant un coup d'œil aux fenêtres allumées, à l'étage.

- D'ici deux semaines on sera certainement fixé. Je vais lui remettre le parchemin.

_- Aligato_. »

Un salut rapide pour les deux jeunes hommes et chacun s'en retourna de son côté, Saï rasant les murs pour échapper à un éventuel regard de Gaara par la fenêtre, Kankûro rasant également les murs de sa propre maison pour échapper à Gaara tout court.

.

* * *

Le Sabaku monta à l'étage en direction de la chambre de sa sœur mais fut surpris par son frère qui se tenait dans l'escalier. Il avait heureusement déjà mis le rouleau dans l'une de ses poches, mais la posture étrange du Kazekage le prit soudain d'un doute.

« - Gaara… pourquoi tu as activé ton troisième œil ? Tu regardais quoi ?

- Si Temari ne faisait pas de bêtise, lui répondit tranquillement le jeune homme, son index et son majeur posés sur son œil droit, se tenant raide comme un piquet au beau milieu des marches de l'escalier. »

Outre le soulagement pour Kankûro de constater qu'il n'avait pas surpris la conversation qu'il avait eût avec Saï, il savait maintenant qu'il devait empêcher Gaara d'espionner la chambre de sa sœur, et prit donc son meilleur air outré.

« - Pas de ça ! Temari est notre sœur. Qui plus est, je te le rappelle, une fille, qui a besoin d'intimité. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ira se suicider ce soir, alors abstiens-toi, l'arrêta Kankûro en saisissant brusquement le poignet de son frère, lequel geste mit fin à sa technique.

- …

- Et ne t'avises pas de faire la même chose avec moi lorsque je suis en charmante compagnie, rajouta le garçon avec un clin d'œil. »

Gaara aurait pu lui répondre qu'il doutait fortement de son pouvoir de séduction mais il s'abstint. Il se contenta d'observer son frère et son doigt qui tapait nerveusement contre la rampe de l'escalier.

« - Tu as raison. Tu allais te coucher ?

- Non, non. Je voulais vérifier qu'elle aille bien.

- Elle va bien.

- Ok… ben je vais aller lui faire un signe quand même, déclara Kankûro en montant encore quelques marches, mais la main de Gaara l'arrêta.

- Elle n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir. »

Le marionnettiste s'arrêta donc, un poil crispé. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si le Kazekage avait été au courant. Eviter les soupçons de son cadet devait être équivalent à une bonne mission de rang B, et il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de faire tout le temps attention. Cependant il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour chercher une excuse, ou bien son silence mettrait définitivement la puce à l'oreille de Gaara. Il fallait surtout que son petit frère arrête d'être dans ses pattes.

« - Mouais… ben j'essaierai quand même, et je descends te rejoindre après ! Pourquoi tu ne nous préparais pas des ramens à tous les deux ?

- …

- Allez c'est pas dur, tu n'as qu'à lire la notice. Tu ne seras jamais un Kazekage accompli si tu n'arrives pas à cuisiner une boite de nouilles instantanées ! l'incita son aîné et le poussant gentiment à descendre les marches. J'arrive dans… même pas deux minutes, puisque de toute façon elle ne voudra pas me laisser entrer. Alors dépêche-toi ! »

Le rouquin l'observa silencieusement avant de s'exécuter et de se diriger en direction de la cuisine. Kankûro ne bougea que lorsque son frère eût disparu. Sa docilité était parfois aussi déconcertante que son aura était par nature menaçante. Mais il savait que Gaara ne se faisait jamais dire les choses deux fois et qu'il n'aurait pas recours à son troisième œil avant un moment.

Manquant de louper la dernière marche dans sa précipitation, Kankûro se dépêcha d'atteindre la chambre de Temari et tambourina joyeusement à la porte.

« - Temari ? Tu m'ouvres ?

- … Pas ce soir Kankurô. J'ai besoin d'être seule, lui répondit une voix lasse.

- Oui, apparemment tu as déjà répondu ça à Gaara. Mais en fait, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui aimerait te rendre visite. Pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir à moi aussi de te voir, mais puisque tu n'a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser ren…

- Qui ça ? le coupa-t-elle de derrière la porte.

- Donc je peux entrer ? lui demande-t-il d'un ton plus bas. J'ai quelque chose à te donner.

- … Vas-y. »

S'il avait su que cette porte n'avait jamais été fermée, le Sabaku n'aurait même pas pris la peine d'être poli. Il n'y avait qu'une petite lanterne posée au sol qui éclairait la pièce. Temari était assise par terre en tailleur, vêtue d'une large chemise de nuit blanche et en train de feuilleter son bouquin sur les pierres précieuses. Une vingtaine de bagues étaient dispersées autour d'elle, et il paraissait peu probable que Temari puisse se rappeler qui exactement lui avait offert quelle bague. Elle avait l'air en effet dépitée.

« - Laquelle est ta préférée ?

- Kankûro…

- D'accord. Tiens. Il ne pourra venir que grâce à ça, lui répondit-il en s'accroupissant devant elle, le parchemin à la main.

- Qui ça « il » ?

Le garçon lui fit un regard entendu et le visage morose de Temari sembla se raviver pendant un court instant.

- Shikamaru ?

- Vous devrez être discrets, j'occuperai Gaara pendant ce temps. Je te laisse l'invoquer tranquillement.

- …

- On dirait que ça ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

La jeune femme laissa de côté son livre et se releva, saisissant au passage le parchemin que lui tendait toujours son frère. Son regard était vide, comme si elle avait elle-même été invoquée et que son esprit avait quitté la pièce.

« - Temari, tu ne veux pas le voir ?

- … J'ai peur de prendre ma décision.

- Quelle décision ? lui demanda-t-il en se levant à son tour et posant ses mains sur ses épaules. De quelle décision tu veux parler ?

- Celle de le quitter…

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? … Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

La jeune femme se retourna et s'avança vers la fenêtre, vers les multitudes de lanternes colorées qui illuminaient la rue marchande.

- J'ai peur pour l'avenir, répondit-elle en secouant négativement la tête. Pour nous deux. »

Le Sabaku s'avança et étreignit sa grande – _mais malgré tout petite_ – sœur, et il la berça pendant un moment. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être à sa place. Mais pour rien au monde il ne la laisserait tomber.

« - Sache qu'il t'attend ce soir. Je pense que Shikamaru est un type très bien. Mais si tu as besoin de réfléchir, ne te brusques pas.

- Je sais… Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Je serais en bas si tu veux. Gaara est censé avoir préparé à manger. Des nouilles quoi. Je vais descendre.

- Gaara ? Cuisiner ? répéta Temari en ébouriffant sa tignasse.

- Ouais, je te dirai si c'était comestible ! lui lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Il lui souhaita encore bon courage, puis il la laissa seule avec ses songes. Temari quitta la baie vitrée puis vint s'agenouiller devant les bagues qui gisaient encore au sol. Elle commença à les ramasser une par une. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchie aujourd'hui. Plus l'échéance se rapprochait, et plus cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'imaginer Shikamaru à ses côtés dans un futur proche était si inaccessible que ça ? Plus le temps passait, moins elle avait l'impression qu'ils seraient prêts, lui autant qu'elle. Le temps défilait trop vite, et avec le délai qui avait été ravancé, ils seraient confrontés plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient à cette dure réalité. Celle que la vie allait changer et que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

La jeune femme rangea les bagues dans un coffret posé sur son bureau et regagna son lit, avant de se glisser entre les draps. C'était une nuit claire, avec un croissant de lune qui brillait au dessus d'elle. Temari s'arrêta de réfléchir pendant un long moment en la contemplant.

Finalement, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le rouleau qu'elle tenait toujours à la main, et elle défit la ficelle qui le retenait. Elle suivit du regard le contour du symbole d'invocation humaine tracée à l'encre noire où en son centre, un espace blanc qui n'attendait plus que quelques gouttes de son hémoglobine. Elle n'avait rien préparé pour lui annoncer sa décision. Elle ferait ça à l'instinct.

Lentement, elle porta son pouce à ses lèvres et le mordit jusqu'au sang. La première goutte rouge tombait à peine sur le parchemin que Temari le jeta juste à temps au milieu de la pièce avant qu'un nuage de vapeur ne s'en échappe. Un bruit lourd lui indiqua que le rouleau ne fut pas le seul à retomber.

_._

* * *

« - Tu as entendu ? s'arrêta Gaara, les baguettes suspendues à ses lèvres et qui levait les yeux au plafond.

- Non. De quoi ? lui demanda Kankûro comme si de rien n'était, tout en continuant de manger.

- On dirait que quelque chose est tombée.

- Sûrement Temari qui a abandonné avec ses bagues et qui a balancé son livre au bout de la pièce !

- … Alors comme ça elle t'a laissé rentrer.

- Oh pas vraiment. La porte n'était pas fermée, je me suis donc invité, répondit simplement l'aîné d'un air presque triomphant.

- Et après tu me dis que notre sœur a besoin d'intimité.

- Oui, mais tu m'avais déjà dis que tout allait bien.

- … Quand j'y pense, ça n'avait pas frappé tout à l'heure ? demanda Gaara en détournant la conversation.

- Si… - _et Kankûro prit une longue gorgée de soupe_. Mais il n'y avait personne.

- Il n'y avait personne ?

- Il n'y avait personne.

- Alors pourquoi tu es sorti s'il n'y avait personne ?

- Parce j'ai fait le tour de la maison pour m'assurer que personne ne trainait dans le jardin.

- Je vois. »

C'était peut-être lui qui se faisait cette impression, mais Kankûro était plutôt persuadé que Gaara ne voyait pas du tout.

_._

* * *

« - _Ide_… Je ne m'attendais pas à arriver en volant… marmonna Shikamaru en se massant douloureusement le postérieur, ce qui lui valut un regard compatissant et amusé de la jeune femme. »

Avant même d'aller la voir, le Nara se dirigea vers la porte et s'assura que celle-ci fut désormais fermée à clé. Son regard loucha sur le coffret à bijou encore ouvert sur le bureau, et il se rappela finalement qu'il y en avait justement une dans sa poche qui ne lui appartenait même pas. Il déposa presque avec nostalgie la petite bague bleutée qu'il avait pendant si longtemps emprunté et gardé dans sa poche et releva enfin la tête vers Temari.

Elle le regardait, assise dans son lit, d'un air calme. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres mais qui n'osait pas s'élargir plus. Silencieusement, elle tendit sa main vers lui et l'invita à la rejoindre. Les draps avaient évidemment changés depuis la dernière fois. La couverture en un cachemire rouge avait laissé place à de la toile de coton, mauve, aux broderies très fines. S'il était venu pour y faire la sieste, il aurait voulu se glisser immédiatement aux côtés de la blondine et regarder les étoiles avec elle. La nuit dernière, tout avait l'air d'aller encore pour le mieux. Ils avaient passé leur temps enlacés l'un à l'autre, résistant malgré tout à la tentation d'aller plus loin, mais il n'y avait aucune autre barrière entre eux. Pourtant ce soir là, il sentait bien que quelque chose était différent. Etait-ce son attitude réservée, le fait qu'elle n'écarte pas les bras pour qu'il s'approche encore d'avantage, ou le fait qu'elle restait à attendre sagement entre ses draps, resserrant nerveusement le col de sa chemise, qui lui donnait cette impression ?

« - Comment tu vas ? J'ai appris seulement tout à l'heure que tu avais été à l'hôpital.

- Je vais bien. Je suis seulement fatiguée. C'était beaucoup de pression, lui répondit Temari en souriant gentiment. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'aurais voulu être là plus tôt.

- Je sais… Shikamaru ?

- Oui ?

- …

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est pas vraiment évident … »

D'instinct, il serra encore plus fort ses mains entre les siennes et il se rendit compte de la passivité avec laquelle elle se laissait faire. Elle était définitivement bizarre et ses yeux cherchaient désespérément à se dérober.

« - Je t'écoute. Va droit au but. »

Temari sentit le reproche qui avait fait trembler la voix du garçon et les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Elle papillonna des yeux nerveusement puis avala sa salive. De toute façon, il fallait bien que ça sorte.

« - Je… _Hm hm_. J'ai réfléchi toute la journée tu sais. On n'en a jamais vraiment reparlé toi et moi… à propos de mon mariage. Et maintenant, je me rends compte à quel point tout arrive vite. Notre relation en ait toujours au même point et on n'a jamais abordé cette difficulté, et pourtant je dois choisir…

- Tu voudrais que les choses changent entre nous ?

- Je… je veux dire que quoi que notre relation puisse être, c'est tout qui va changer, et on ne pourra pas continuer… C'est vraiment idiot ! On a perdu notre temps pendant des années à se chamailler et c'est maintenant que…

- Attends ! Temari.

- Pff…

- Regardes-moi. Ce que tu veux me dire, clairement, c'est qu'on arrête tout ?

- … »

La jeune retira ses mains et cacha son visage. Le cœur de Shikamaru battait vite. Il avait compris dès le début qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de ce genre. Avec le fait qu'elle ait été scellée, la pression qui reposait sur elle était dorénavant plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais il voulait qu'elle lui explique pourquoi. Ses soupirs ne lui donnaient pas vraiment les réponses qu'il attendait.

« - Pourquoi tu doutes de moi ?

- On n'y arrivera pas. Je ne peux pas te choisir pour _ça_, à cause de toute cette responsabilité. Je ne peux pas te l'imposer, et quelqu'un d'autre devra…

- Prendre ma place ?

- …Oui, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix basse.

- T'épouser ? Te faire un enfant ? S'engager aux côtés de Suna ?

- Oui, oui… Je suis désolée, lui répondit la sunienne en le regardant à nouveau et en posant sa mains sur les siennes, mais le jeune homme s'en dégagea et agrippa au contraire ses épaules.

- Temari, je n'en vois aucun, qui a plus le droit que moi de prétendre à tout ça.

- Tu es beaucoup trop jeune. Tu sais que ce n'est pas un engagement facile, et tu le regretteras peut-être plus tard. Tu le sais, répliqua-t-elle, se voulant catégorique. »

Se rapprochant encore d'avantage de lui, elle posa en tremblant ses mains sur son torse, ne sachant comment le calmer, mais le Nara commençait à ne plus tenir en place et serrait nerveusement ses lèvres.

« - Shikamaru, écoutes moi. Je suis sincèrement désolée ! On n'y peut rien.

- Si j'avais quelques années en plus, tu comprendrais à quel point je suis sérieux.

- C'est vrai. Mais dans ce cas tu aurais déjà profité de la vie. Là c'est arrivé trop tôt.

- C'est arrivé trop tôt pour toi aussi. Et pourtant tu vas le faire.

- Je _dois_ le faire, nuance. Ce n'est pas ton cas !

- Mais j'ai fais mon choix ! Ecoute, je sais qu'on n'en a jamais parlé parce que ça nous effrayait d'avoir cette conversation et de savoir ce que l'un pensait réellement de l'autre vis-à-vis de toute cette histoire. Mais maintenant je peux te le dire. Je peux te dire que ce que je veux c'est rester avec toi !

- Ça ne sera pas suffisant…

- Je suis sérieux, Temari.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais la jeune femme semblait décidée à ne pas se laisser faire

- Arrête…

- Si je te lâche maintenant, je te perds.

- C'était comme ça que ça devait se passer, sûrement.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, dit-il en saisissant son visage entre ses doigts.

- Si je le pense. Maintenant lâche moi !

- Tu essayes juste de te persuader, mais ça n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Regardes-moi dans les yeux… Temari ! »

Difficilement, la sunienne accéda à sa requête, les dents serrées. Néanmoins elle ne soutint le regard pas plus de quelques secondes. Elle n'aimait pas voir cet air de reproche sur son visage.

« - Temari, je ne changerai pas. Je le sais.

- Oh non ! Ne dis pas ça ! s'emporta-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë - _puis elle reprit la parole sur un ton plus bas, à cause de ses frères qui risquaient d'entendre_. Toi-même tu ne peux pas en être sûr !

- Tout comme tu ne peux pas être sûre du contraire à ma place !

- Les sentiments et les envies finissent toujours par changer sur le long terme. Tu auras envie… et besoin, d'autre chose !

- Je sais que je le veux _lui_… répondit simplement Shikamaru qui posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Et _il_ sera toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Temari loupa un battement de cœur et se libera prestement de son étreinte. Pour un peu et elle en venait vraiment à s'imaginer enceinte, de lui.

« - Je ne supporterai pas qu'un autre prenne ma place. Si je te dis que je ne peux pas abandonner, c'est que je ne mens pas.

- Toute… - _la voix de Temari dérailla et elle dû recommencer sa phrase_. Toute la volonté que tu mets pour me convaincre est suffisante pour me prouver à quel point tu es sincère. Et vouloir faire ça pour moi est la plus belle attention qu'on m'ait jamais faite. Mais… Ca s'arrêtera là. Sinon tu vas gâcher ta vie.

- Je n'appelle pas ça "gâcher sa vie". Temari… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- … P… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Tu souhaites autant que moi que je devienne le père de cet enfant, non ?

- M… Mooh ! CE QUE JE… - _puis elle se remit à chuchoter_. Ce que je peux souhaiter n'a pas sa place ici. C'est clair ?

- Je serais son père.

- SHIKAMA…ru !

- Laisse-moi ma chance. Je veux le faire. Et tu le veux aussi, arrête de te voiler la face !

- Je ne me voile rien du tout ! répondit-elle en tremblant. Si je te dis t'abandonner, c'est pour ton bien !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, et toi non plus.

- Arrête de penser à ce que moi je souhaite. Pense à ton avenir plutôt !

- Il est avec toi.

- C'est un débat infini ! Shikamaru, c'est non ! On ne peut pas ! »

La jeune femme écarta brusquement les draps et tenta de bouger du lit. Mais le Nara la reteint par les épaules et par la même occasion, la rallongea.

« - Shikamaru ! Laisse-moi, va t'en ! »

Mais sans aucune considération pour l'ordre qu'elle lui intimait, le garçon se calla entre ses jambes et s'allongea sur elle, pour lui parler les yeux dans les yeux. Temari lui lançait des éclairs mais leur contact était si proche qu'elle détourna vite le regard pour éviter de rougir.

« - Quand je te dis tout ça, je ne demande pas ton consentement.

- Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ! s'écria la Sabaku en colère en poussant ses mains contre ses épaules afin de le surélever et qu'elle puisse se dégager.

- Écoute-moi.

- C'est aussi à moi d'en décider, tu n'as pas le droit de…

- Écoute-moi ! Temari… C'est pas vraiment mon tempérament d'entreprendre de grandes choses. Alors si je te dis que je le fais, c'est que je le fais.

Temari reposa d'un air las ses bras qui s'essayaient en vain de le faire bouger et poussa une expiration particulièrement forte.

- Tu n'as même pas vingt ans ! Les garçons à ton âge sont…

- Immatures, coupa Shikamaru. Et finissent par changer, admit-il sur un ton radouci et mélancolique, qui déteignit presque immédiatement sur la sunienne. Mais tous ces changements ne sont pas uniquement propres aux hommes. Toi aussi tu es jeune, et tu pourrais te lasser. Tu pourrais même déjà t'être lassée de moi… et tu fais tout pour éviter d'avoir à le dire franchement…

- Non ! Non… Shikamaru, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ça.

- Alors comprends que je ne veux pas lâcher ! Et je sais que toi non plus ! Je suis sérieux, et j'ai sérieusement… besoin de toi. J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie, et j'ai jamais autant dis de toute ma vie que j'étais sérieux, galère ! – _un sourire échappa maladroitement à Temari qui craquait sous le contrecoup de sa fatigue nerveuse_. J'ai jamais eu autant envie de quelque chose. Je perds mes moyens rien qu'en te sachant avec un autre… Tu peux avoir peur que ça ne marche pas entre nous, mais alors avec lequel de ces types ça pourra marcher ?

- J… Je ne sais pas, concéda Temari qui reçut cette question comme un choc.

- Pourquoi auraient-ils plus de chance ? Parce qu'ils étaient là _pour ça _? Tu crois que ça sera mieux ?

- Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle désemparée.

- Ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'eux que je me suis rendu à Suna. Mais maintenant c'est différent. Je le veux parce j'ai compris que c'était important pour moi. Et je sais que ça l'est pour toi aussi.

- Tu as l'air si sûr de toi maintenant, mais plus tard…Il n'y a même pas un mois tu n'aurais jamais envisagé cette situation !

- Il faut bien commencer à envisager un jour ou l'autre. Temari…

Shikamaru saisit le visage de la jeune femme, et lui parla avec tout le sérieux et toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

- Cette responsabilité, je la prendrai. Le bébé, cette alliance, je les assumerai. Et je veux qu'on reste ensemble.

- …

- Temari, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

La jeune femme se cacha une nouvelle fois le visage entre ses mains et Shikamaru l'entendit soupirer. Il s'avança doucement et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il lui murmura alors toutes les choses qui auraient voulu lui dire plus tôt. Tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et où elle restait la seule fille qui ait jamais réussi à lui donner envie d'autre chose que sa petite vie sans ambition. Le fait qu'il s'était déjà malgré lui surpris à la comparer à sa propre mère parce qu'elle lui faisait autant de reproche que cette dernière en faisait à son père. Le fait que les filles chiantes dans son genre lui plaisaient définitivement, que pourtant il était difficile et qu'elle pouvait donc considérer ça comme un exploit. Qu'un sourire de sa part valait bien toutes les emmerdes qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir. Que l'endroit où il préférait dormir était dans ses bras. Qu'il l'aimait, et que par conséquent il ne se reteindrait plus d'aller casser la gueule au prochain qui la demanderait en mariage.

« - Tu n'as jamais autant parlé d'un seul coup, dit la jeune femme en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu vois que tout est possible. »

Temari poussa une exclamation, partagée en le rire et la fatigue. Elle s'était imaginé la difficulté à lui faire entendre raison. Pas le fait que ce soit impossible.

« - Je ne sais plus quoi dire, murmura-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres tellement la situation était embarrassante. Oh… je n'arrive pas à croire ce que l'on va faire !

- Il faudra d'abord que j'essaye de convaincre quelqu'un d'autre... dit-il avec un sourire.

- … Comment ça ? demanda Temari, perdue. Tu parles de Gaara ? Du Conseil ?

- Pas seulement, mais j'espère que le Conseil n'a pas de grief contre moi. Sinon de toute façon, je peux très bien leur forcer la main en leur disant qu'à partir de ce soir – _une de ses mains descendit se poser sur la cuisse de la sunienne_ - tu n'es plus vierge ? proposa-t-il avec une certaine insolence.

- Oh nan ! Pas ce soir. Ca me brûle à l'intérieur si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- … - _Shikamaru afficha une mine boudeuse_.

- Mais bientôt, ajouta-t-elle en caressant l'une de ses joues. Je suis désolée d'avoir doutée, et je suis désolée de douter encore, mais ça ira… si tu m'aimes vraiment comme moi je t'aime… »

Enfin elle le disait. Shikamaru déposa doucement sur ses lèvres leur premier baiser de la journée, et elle le serra dans ses bras. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait la perdre et qu'elle était décidée à ce point à tout laisser tomber. Il ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur car il comprenait son point de vue, mais il n'aurait pas pu échapper à l'amertume. Cependant, il ne s'était jamais aussi senti sûr de lui et de ce qu'il voulait. Le choix s'était vite fait dans son esprit. Il irait voir le Conseil de Suna. Il épouserait Sabaku no Temari. Il serait le père d'un jinchuriki. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de volonté à revendre.

Le jeune homme resta jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Kankûro annoncer très fort à Gaara qu'il allait bientôt aller dormir, environ une heure plus tard. Il quitta une Temari qui avait fini par s'endormir et rouvrit la porte avant de s'en retourner au parchemin qui trainait par terre. Kankûro eût à peine le temps d'entrer dans la pièce que le nuage de vapeur était déjà en train de dissiper. Temari était dans les bras de Morphée et n'entendit même pas son frère ramasser le rouleau et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Tard dans les rues cette même nuit, Shikamaru s'en alla au Palais. Il ne comptait pas y trouver Gaara ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Il se rendait seulement dans un département très spécial où les aigles y exercent un rôle d'une importance capitale. Lorsqu'il rentra à l'auberge et qu'il monta dans sa chambre, il eût la surprise de découvrir que ses trois compagnons l'y attendaient. Sakura somnolait dans les bras de Naruto, qui pour une fois prenait un soin particulier à rester tranquillement en place. Tous les trois étaient assis sur le lit, et sans qu'ils aient à ouvrir la bouche, Shikamaru savait quelle question muette ils étaient en train de lui poser.

« - Maintenant, on attend… répondit-il simplement »

_. _

* * *

_Hello !_

_" Alors, heureux?" Bon, je vous fais tellement poireauter depuis plus d'un an que je remballe mon humilité pourrie ! (mais en même_ _temps_ Raziel363_ me réclame à la présidence, jdis ça jdis rien...)_

_MERCI ! de suivre avec toujours autant d'attention cette fic, et d'aller même jusqu'à me demander si je continue ou non à l'écrire. Ne supportant pas moi-même de commencer quelque chose et de ne pas le finir, je ne risque pas de vous faire ce coup promis, même si la contre partie est une longue attente ^^' En fait je ne prend plus trop le temps d'aller lire des fictions sur ce site, alors que j'adorais ! Mais mon envie d'écrire est toujours là._

_J'ai remarqué - du moins je pense, que mon style glisse de plus en plus vers le sérieux... En témoigne cette longue discussion chiante de couple entre nos deux shinobis qui s'en posent des questions et qui sont têtus comme des mules. Heureusement que Kankûro est là ! Je commence à l'aimer de plus en plus ce petit. _

_Rien n'est encore sûr, mais je vois le bout du chapitre suivant. Cette fois je vous souhaiterai peut-être la bonne année dans les temps :) merci _d-wide_ pour Halloween, je te souhaite de même, j'espère te retrouver pour Pâques ;)_

_Quand à la fameuse gâterie que tu m'as commandé d'ailleurs - peut-être y en t-ils d'autres que ça taraudent aussi - euh... je me sens encore trop prude pour oser penser l'écrire :D Si tout le monde me fait part de son envie lemoneuse bon.. je verrai si j'arrive à me décoincer, car j'aurai surtout peur de décevoir !_

_Cela étant dit, merci pour vos commentaires, __ça fait très plaisir !_ - et les compliments que j'ai reçu, ça fait toujours rougir ^^ J'espère que vous aurez apprécier la lecture, le déroulement de l'histoire, et que vous serez toujours fidèle_ au rendez-vous_ (ou plus nombreux pendant qu'on y est !)

_Ja ne mina ! _


End file.
